Leyenda de un futuro sombrio
by Lixuniverse
Summary: Esta es la historia de un futuro lejano. Con el paso de los milenios, las leyendas de heroes y princesas han sido olvidadas, siendo cubiertas por los cimientos de la enorme colmena de Hyrule. Mas la tecnología solo ha traído opresión, y en un intento desesperado, las diosas jugaran su última apuesta, pues en la oscuridad sombría del futuro lejano, solo puede surgir la esperanza.
1. Capítulo 1- Vida en la colmena

**¡Saludos! Esta es una historia que llevo pensando desde hace tiempo. Una historia que lleva a la leyenda de zelda a una estética bastante diferente a lo que tenemos acostumbrados, pero es bastante familiar para aquellos que reconozcan a que otro universo estoy referenciando ( Aunque no es un crossover como tal). Esta historia será la primera que haga de The Legend of Zelda y tendrá elementos de violencia, lenguaje adulto y sugestivo, por tanto no debe ser recomendada para menores de 13 años (Aunque no me importa si la lees, soy un autor, no un policia). ¡Espero que les guste, acepto y responderé a todas sus críticas y comentarios! :)**

Leyenda de un futuro sombrio

Capítulo 1- Vida en la colmena

La alarma soltó un zumbido agudo mientras que lineas de luz entraban a través de las persianas, las repeticiones resultaron ser demasiado molestas para un joven rubio de ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas, quien luego de soltar un sonó quejido se animó a levantar su mano para presionar el botón correspondiente para desactivarla. El joven apreció el lugar donde se hallaba acostado por un minuto, era un cubículo metálico donde solo podía caber su cama y una altura poco superior a el sentado sobre ella, a un lado tenía una consola táctil, desde la cual podía programar la alarma previamente desactivada, además de acceder a los medios de difusión y conectarse en llamada telefónica con algún contacto con el que contara, por encima de su cabeza se hallaba la ventanilla desde la cual se filtraba la luz matutina, mientras que a su lado, opuesto al de la consola, se hallaban los cajones donde guardaba sus posesiones personales.

Un hedor penetrante provenía de la ventanilla, ya habrán encendido las forjas, pensó el, pues la inconfundible y cotidiana esencia séptica de los deshechos mezclados con la fundición de adamantio ya comenzaban a marearlo como todos los días hasta que vomitara o se acostumbrara, lo que pase primero. El movimiento de alguien encima suyo lo termino de sacar de su trance, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta del calor de una persona con la que compartía la caja metálica. La persona estaba desnuda, así como estaba el, lo que le recordó la noche anterior, donde luego del agotador trabajo había pactado con dicha persona para su encuentro carnal. Era una joven, su cabello era naturalmente pelirrojo y liso, pero estaba oscurecido y reseco producto del aire pesado y casi tóxico de los niveles bajos, su piel estaba pálida producto del poco contacto con la luz, típico para aquellos que estaban forzados a laborar en dicho entorno. Sin embargo su cuerpo era cálido, señal de que seguía viva, además de gozar con proporciones bastante aceptables, pues era delgado, sin destacar en tamaño en algunas zonas, pero consonante con su figura, muy atractivo para casi cualquier hombre sin importar su estrato.

**_Atención __ciudadanos__, __en nombre de nuestro señor __Ingo__se declara iniciada__ la jornada de hoy, se requiere la presencia de todo el personal del sector de Ordon en sus puestos de trabajos respectivos. Para el funcionamiento de la ley ciudadana, se castigará a todo aquel que no cumpla su labor para nuestro señor __Ingo__, nuestro sector Ordon y nuestra magnifica ciudad, Hyrule, buenos días a todos**_

La transmisión fue emitida por la consola, al terminar causo que la joven soltara un quejido de molestia al verse truncado su sueño, esta comenzó a moverse, bajándose del joven rubio, quien se limitó a sentarse sobre la cama a estirar sus extremidades.

\- Mmm… Hola- Dijo la joven denotando su cansancio con su voz.

\- Hey- Se limitó a responder el rubio- Deberías apresurarte, pronto harán la inspección y no te gustaría ser descubierta acá… de nuevo-.

\- A mi también me gustan tus besos de buenos días Link- Respondió ella con marcado sarcasmo, luego abrió uno de los cajones para luego sacar unas prendas del joven, estas usualmente le quedarían bastante holgadas a la chica, pero sabía apalearse con las prendas de trabajador, considerando que todas eran talla única para ahorrar costos.

\- Por como fue la noche anterior, lo menos que quisiera es colocar mi boca allí – Esto lo último lo dijo apuntando con su dedo índice los labios de la pelirroja, quien puso una cara de indignación - Tenemos diez minutos Malon, veinte contando el tiempo antes del trabajo, y ahí si no quiero llegar tarde-.

\- Deberías tratar mejor a las chicas, Link- Respondió sin prestarle más atención.

El joven soltó un suspiro de resignación, el chico tampoco quería ofender a la chica, pero estaba consciente de lo que pasaría si la encuentran allí otra vez. La primera vez los hicieron pasar a ambos 6 horas en una chimenea de las forjas, obligados a respirar el humo casi tóxico del metal fundido, y por mas hostil que parezca, palidece ante los castigos de la segunda y tercera falta: Azotes públicos y ejecución respectivamente. El pensamiento de las consecuencias desviaron su mente mientras recogía sus pertenencias y se alistaba. El espacio que cada cubículo proveía era apenas suficiente para una persona, y ahora habían dos haciendo sus rutinas matutinas como podían y sin decirse una palabra, sin embargo no era la primera vez que ella estaba allí, por lo que se las arreglaban sin ser afectados por la claustrofobia. En el silencio pensó en la chica, ciertamente era guapa, sin mencionar su habilidad en la cama, pero en si no nunca detalló si sentía algo especial por ella, menos si esta sentía algo por el, mas en lo que a el constaba su amorío era una forma de aliviar el estrés constante de la vida en la colmena baja. Sin embargo su comentario si lo hizo pensar, tampoco es que se merezca mal trato solo porque no se levantaron mas temprano.

\- Ya estoy listo, ¿tu?- Dijo Link portando un traje de cuerpo completo de color verde oliva, colores oficiales de las empresas del sector, el traje poseía gran cantidad de bolsillos propio de trabajadores manuales y técnicos, pero generalizados para toda la población.

\- Ya casi- Dijo ella, mientras se colocaba el mismo traje. Sin embargo, para evitar que este le fuera incómodo por ser varias tallas mas grande que la suya, esta paso un cinturón de cuera a nivel de su cintura, ajustándolo y haciéndola resaltar, adicionalmente se puso unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas para ajustar el traje a sus piernas. Dicha estrategia era la usada usualmente por las mujeres del sector, que si bien no era oficialmente promovida por el señor de la zona, el que calla otorga, así que todas las mujeres se identifican de dicha manera.

Mientras Link la veía cambiarse, mas pudo percatarse del atractivo natural de la chica. Pocas en esta zona de la colmena podían permitirse el usar maquillaje, mucho menos tener el tiempo para cuidar de su figura y su apariencia, sin mencionar los inevitables efectos negativos en la salud producto de las polución y la radiación, por lo que la esperanza de vida para todo aquel que no viviera en las espirales altas de la colmena pocas veces superaban los 40 años. Por estas razones los habitantes de la baja colmena suelen reproducirse siempre a edades tempranas y a grandes cantidades, y en el caso de Link y Malon, ambos de edad 17, su edad era incluso tardía para formar familias.

Link se acercó de repente a la joven, quien apenas terminaba de colocarse la segunda bota, y la besó en los labios. Este beso la tomo desprevenida, tal accionar suele ser respondido con violencia por cualquier mujer en tal estrato social, incluso la más amable debe ser dura de corazón para vivir en tales condiciones. La joven se puso instintivamente tensa, pero se relajó mientras los labios se humedecían con los del rubio, para luego aceptarlo y rodear su cuello con los brazos. La joven no quería casarse, odiaba a los niños, pero eso no paraba su líbido, y dicho joven besándola siempre la satisfacía hasta casi perder el raciocinio. Mas no pensaba que hubiera amor, viviendo en condiciones tan duras ella pensaba que el amor en un solo hombre que igual moriría a los pocos años era inútil y estúpido, pero a pesar de su belleza muy difícilmente conseguiría un hombre de mayor estrato que la sacara de su situación, así que debía conformarse con satisfacer sus necesidades carnales mientras aún le quedaban alientos.

Ella fue quien cortó el beso, si bien le encantaba, faltaba poco tiempo para la inspección y ella debía estar fuera de allí para entonces. Lo empujó hacía atrás para parar sus avances. El joven lo entendió de inmediato y se aparto, tomó su equipamiento personal y el de ella para finalmente salir del cubículo, fuera de este había una sala central donde de concentraban el resto de obreros que vivían en el módulo residencial. Todos hombres, como es costumbre por la separación de sexos. Alrededor de 150 estaban en constante movimiento desde las duchas comunes hasta las puertas del recinto. Ninguno le prestó mucha atención a la presencia de la joven, pues se es asumido que uno debe callar ante los asuntos de otro siempre y cuando este los afecte o este se niegue a aceptar la responsabilidad de sus actos, existen quienes buscan mejorar condición haciendo de alcahuetas para los guardias, pero no suelen durar mucho.

La pareja se escabullo mientras los guardias entraban a la sala para realizar la inspección, esta es para procurar que todos los obreros ya hayan salido o estén por salir, así como revisar sus pertenencias en busca de algo ilegal o lo suficiente valioso para justificar una "confiscación informal", seguido de un castigo pertinente al infractor. Estos guardias no son agentes del estado mayor ni nada que se le acerque, sino mercenarios contratados por el dueño del sector para mantener su ley y orden, cuya ética y moralidad eran secundarias para las autoridades siempre que este pruebe ser un socio rentable para los nobles de las espirales superiores.

Una vez afuera, los jóvenes se encontraron con las callejuelas del sector, no eran muy anchas, pero eran lo suficiente como para que pasarán transportes terrestres y poco más que un espacio para que los peatones caminen a los bordes. Había gran cantidad y variedad de civiles y guardias realizando sus labores correspondientes en su día a día. Malon trabajaba en la procesadora Lon Lon, donde se sintetizaban los alimentos que consumían los habitantes de Ordon, dicha comida es reciclada de los deshechos de los mismos habitantes, una estrategia muy eficiente para la autosuficiencia de una zona tan altamente urbanizada. Este dato les da igual a la población, teniendo que resignarse a la idea o morir de hambre. Comida "natural" si existe, pero esta es reservada para aquellos que puedan costearla, los nobles y los ricos de arriba.

-Link – dijo Malon para llamar la atención del rubio, este volteo a verla- Ya llevamos haciendo esto por cierto tiempo y, realmente no creo que estemos yendo a ningún lado, ¿No lo crees?-.

La afirmación tomó por sorpresa a Link, si bien el no estaba interesado en llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, pero mentiría si dijera que se sentía cómodo con el estado actual de las cosas.

\- Pensé en lo mismo, pero como siempre te me adelantaste- Confesó el, Malon siempre era mejor en ordenar sus ideas que el.

\- Lo nuestro se basa en solo sexo, y eres bueno en ello, pero creo que sería mejor si buscamos a otras personas, ¿Verdad?- Propuso ella, el joven miro hacía arriba un momento, pero dio finalmente una mirada aprobatoria.

\- Mmm… ¿Que tal una última vez de despedida?- Suplicó el dándole una mirada provocativa. La joven respondió con la misma mirada, ciertamente su lazo carnal sería duro de romper.- Te buscaré luego del trabajo- Sentenció el rubio, dando por terminada la planeación.

\- Hablando del trabajo, ya aquí voy por mi lado- dijo la chica señalando un desvió, caminera la cual lleva a la sintetizadora. La joven se acerco al rubio una vez mas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego dio unos cuantos pasos y se volteó una ultima vez para guiñarle el ojo con una sonrisa.

Link se quedó un momento apreciando el como la chica se alejaba entre la multitud, pensando en que quizás si valdría la pena intentarlo, después de todo era normal el ya estar formando una familia a su edad, mas se lo cuestionaba bastante, ya que entendía que el no era el único amante de la pelirroja, a lo sumo sería su segundo o tercer favorito. No le importó, la vida es corta y precaria en la baja colmena, mejor vivirla como se pueda. Link caminó a través de las callejuelas de la colmena, las calles estaban hechas de hormigón y cemento mientras que los edificios eran metálicos y se elevaban incluso kilómetros de altura, anuncios de propaganda de la empresa se hallaban en señales holográficas de publicidad, vago intento de dar propósito a una clase social poco encima de los esclavos. Varios drones servitores flotaban sobre la multitud, algunos eran acompañantes de miembros de clases superiores, otros eran cámaras usados por la empresa y el estado mayor para vigilar a la población, estos servitores eran hechos a partir de las calaveras de criminales e indeseados, haciendo de carcasa para estos autómatas, pero manteniendo la consciencia para que sufran el castigo de la docilidad por la eternidad, esta era la naturaleza de la vida en la colmena, una de opresión, tecnología y precariedad.

Finalmente Link llego a su destino, las industrias pesadas de Ordon, allí se ensamblaban las vigas y componentes de los que serían la piezas de próximos edificaciones. Link se cuestionó la utilidad de ello, como si la colmena no abarcara ya cientos de kilómetros de base y se extendiera miles mas de altura, era increíble hasta cuando esta prisión de concreto y metal se podría expandir. Por supuesto, sus dudas debían de se guardadas celosamente, pues los castigos de ir contra la autoridad eran variados y todos terribles. Procuró simplemente no expresarlas, y como todos los días se dirigió a su estación, que se encontraba en la linea de ensamblaje de vigas #42, su labor era el de simplemente supervisar y operar la maquina que las moldea, así como pasar manualmente la viga en cuestión para la próxima fase del proceso, en conclusión era una labor monótona y aburrida, pero sencilla, cosa que a Link para nada le molesta.

\- ¡Hey Link!- Dijo una voz al otro lado de la linea de ensamblaje.

\- ¡Moy! ¿Como está todo?- Saludó el Rubio a Moy, un hombre alto, castaño y con un gran y frondoso bigote en su rostro. Moy era algo así como un hermano mayor para Link, luego de que el perdió a su padres en uno de los accidentes laborales que son tan comunes en las forjas él fue quien lo acogió bajo su tutela y le ayudo a terminar su educación y formación como hombre, para Link Moy era tanto un padre como un hermano, uno cuya compañía y consejo era siempre bienvenido.

\- No podría estar mejor, nuestra bebé está creciendo bien, y si todo sigue así, ¡Solo nos tendremos que preocupar del humo y la radiación, el medico dice que podría llegar hasta los 60!- Exclama en clara alegría el hombre mayor.

\- ¡Que noticia mas maravillosa, gracias a Ganon!- Responde Link compartiendo la alegría de su amigo y mentor, así como agradeciendo al instrumento de la fe de toda la colmena de Hyrule: Ganon. Su culto era a un dios antiguo, que antes de la creación de la colmena impulso la era del conocimiento y la fundación de la colmena Hyrule tras derrocar el dominio de dioses antiguos y corruptos, desde entonces su fe es promovida y en muchos casos impuesta sobre la población, todo gracias a la orden religiosa de las Gerudo, quienes profesan que el dios de la iluminación, Ganon, es menester del agradecimiento eterno de todos los habitantes de la tierra y más allá.

\- Lo se, pero ahora dime, ¿Cuando será tu turno?- Dijo Moy mientras le daba codazos al rubio- ¿Que tal te va con esa chica, eh? Malon-.

\- Ya te dije Moy, yo no estoy interesado en algo con ella, o con ninguna en realidad, yo… - Link fue interumpido

\- "La vida es demasiado corta para andar con compromisos", ya lo se, Link- Completó Moy- Pero déjame decirte algo, la vida es muy corta para dejarla pasar sin dejar tu huella- El comentario calló todo comentario que pudiera tener- No somos los mas ricos, ni mucho menos los mas importantes, pero el que podamos dejar un regalo a un mundo como este debería ser un privilegio, piénsalo, ¿Vale?- Moy le dio una par de palmadas, Link solo se limitó a sonreirle.

\- Moy, yo…- Link fue de vuelto interrumpido, esta vez por los latigazos del guardia que supervisaba el desempeño de los trabajadores.

\- ¡Corten su parloteo y pónganse a trabajar!- Gritó dando otros dos latigazos a los hombres, quienes soltaron quejidos de dolor- ¡No se les provee de su buena vida para que malgasten el tiempo, ingratos!- Tras esto los dos se dispusieron a trabajar sin dirigirse la palabra, con la decisión acordada sin necesidad de palabras de que esta conversación seguiría en otro momento.

Así, la jornada estándar duraba 14 horas continuas, según las reglas de la compañía, los trabajadores contarían con 2 horas de ocio y comida y 8 de descanso, según las noticias, algunos gerentes querían aumentar la jornada a 15, pero Ingo en su generosidad las mantenía en 14 por su amor y buenos deseos para su empleados. Link y Moy salieron de la factoría, no vivían en las mismas residencias, ya que Moy contaba con un cubículo familiar por ser casado, por lo que ambos se despidieron sin decirse más palabra.

Link tomo rumbo hacía la sintetizadora, las callejuelas estaban a reventar de obreros que acababan con sus turnos diarios. En si las factorías de la colmena no debían ni podían pararse jamás, así que los trabajadores se distribuían los turnos para que la producción sea máxima y continua, tampoco es que los habitantes de la colmena inferior sean conscientes del concepto del día y la noche, pues en promedio ninguno ha visto el sol, por lo que es correcto asumir que el Sector Ordon nunca muere. Eventualmente Link llegó a la entrada de la sintetizadora, donde la pelirroja lo esperaba frente a esta. Al acercarse, ninguno se dijo más palabra que un "Vamos" por parte de Link y "Vale" de respuesta de Malon, y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Sin embargo, ninguno pudo seguir con su camino, pues el suelo comenzó a sacudirse en fuerte temblores. La mayor parte de la gente en las calles cayeron al suelo instintivamente, mientras que el resto se agarraba lo mas fuerte que podían para no caer, Link y Malon fueron de los últimos, apoyándose a una pared cercana.

\- ¡¿Que es esto!?- Gritó la pelirroja al borde del pánico.

\- ¡Esto es malo!- Responde Link- Moy dijo que un temblor solo significaría que todo el nivel está colapsando-.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Gritó la pelirroja al borde del pánico.

\- Hay que salir del sector, la base temblará hasta que el sector caiga a la Subcolmena- Dijo Link buscando con la mirada la ruta más idónea para salir.

La expresión de la pelirroja pasó a una de completo terror al momento en que Link mencionó la Subcolmena. Esta era una zona de la ciudad donde se situaban los soportes de la colmena, una región usualmente usada para almacenar los deshechos inutilizables de los pisos superiores, además de ser donde los indeseados eran expulsados de la ciudad, un sitio corrosivo y peligroso gobernado por tribus criminales, enfermedades incurables y la ley del mas fuerte. Era difícil determinar que tan profunda era la Subcolmena, pues esta iba incluso cientos de metros bajo tierra, terreno olvidado por la civilización donde si un sector colapsaba por su propio peso, muy difícilmente sea recordado otra vez, pues suele ser mas rentable construir uno nuevo de los soportes creados por el viejo, dejando a los antiguos residentes a su suerte.

El rubio tomo de la mano a la pelirroja y comenzaron a correr a través de las calles, esquivando a las multitudes que corrían desesperadas a las salidas del sector, aquellas que llevaban a otras zonas o a los niveles superiores. Para Link eso significa la muerte, pues de Moy supo que en casos como estos los guardias se atrincherarían en las salidas y evitarían el paso de aquel que busque escapar, un protocolo del estado mayor que busca prevenir una crisis de refugiados e insostenibilidad en la colmena, en cambio se dirigirían a los ductos sanitarios, las cloacas. Estas tuberías están conectadas a una planta de procesamiento de agua al borde de Ordon, donde la planta procesaría los deshechos de varios sectores a la vez en caso de fallas sustanciales en el ciclo, por lo que si ambos llegaban a esos accesos, podrían escabullirse entre las cloacas y salir.

Ambos corrieron desesperados mientras la estabilidad del recinto se perdía más y más, no habrían pasado sin embargo más de 45 segundos desde que iniciaron los temblores. A Malon sin embargo aún no le cabía la sorpresa, ya que nunca había visto a Link mostrar ese coraje y determinación como lo hacía ahora, y a lo que ella respectaba Link solo era un joven tranquilo que trabajaba en las forjas que era huérfano y odiaba las impracticalidades, cosas que si bien eran ciertas, eran incompletas, porque Link poseía una cualidad poco vista y valorada estos tiempos: Cuando la situación lo requería el no perdía el valor.

Ellos finalmente llegaron a un acceso del alcantarillado, no sabían que tanto tiempo quedaba antes del colapso, pero Link calculaba menos de un minuto. Con mucha dificultad retiro la tapa e invitó a la chica a meterse primero, quien no negó a la invitación y se introdujo en las alcantarillas. No hubo sin embargo tiempo para Link, pues Ordon ya había comenzado a caer. La inercia los hizo elevarse momentáneamente durante la caída, para luego precipitarse al suelo con mayor fuerza que nunca, haciendo que el techo del nivel y las edificaciones colapsaron sobre si mismas.

Link despertó eventualmente, afortunadamente la pared que tenía mas cerca no colapsó y contuvo la lluvia de escombros que le venía encima, el rubío vislumbró a los alrededores y apenas una luz grisacea se veía arriba, donde un gran agujero daba a los niveles superiores rodeado de unas grandes vigas metálicas, las columnas de mantenían a Ordon en pie. La vista lo hizo sentir olvidado, como si el mundo lo hubiera rechazado a él y sus conocidos para luego expulsarlos a un infierno.

\- ¡Malon!- Gritó Link, buscando a la joven pelirroja de entre las ruinas de su hogar.

\- ¡Ayúdanos por favor!- Escucho a su derecha, donde vio a dos jóvenes, uno intentando levantar una pared de concreto que había caido sobre la piernas del otro que solo podía gemir de dolor. Link se acercó a ellos con gran velocidad.

\- Ayudame a levantarlo, con algo de suerte no perderá aún las pierna- Dijo uno.

\- Entendido, levantemos la pared a la una… a las dos… ¡Y a las tres!- Link finalizó la cuenta haciendo gran esfuerzo para levantar la pared lo suficiente para que el otro joven hale a su amigo.

\- Gracias, muchísimas gracias- Dijo el joven mientras se subía a su compañero malherido a sus espaldas.

\- No hay por qué, hay que buscar sobrevivientes y luego hallar una salida- Responde el rubio.- Te recomiendo que nos separemos, yo iré a las forjas y tu a las residencias, así aprovecha y buscas algo para tratar a tu amigo-.

\- Si, entendido- Responde el joven- ¿Como te llamas?-.

\- Link, ¿Y tu?-.

\- Otoh, y este es mi hermano Ucah- Dijo señalando al joven que cargaba.

\- Cuídense entonces- Dijo finalmente antes de separarse cada uno por su lado.

\- ¡Link!- Escucha el joven rubio, sus orejas puntiagudas se mueven instintivamente para detectar de donde venía la voz que lo llamaba.

Siguió el llamado, el cual provenía detrás de una gran pila de escombros, el joven prefirió subirla antes de rodearla. Luego de bajar por la pendiente Link observó entre las ruinas unas tuberías metálicas, posiblemente parte del alcantarillado que fue arrancado del suelo tras la caída. Link corrió a toda velocidad y llamó a Malon desde uno de los agujeros a las tuberías que pudo encontrar.

\- ¡Aquí, Link!- Esta vez si la pudo distinguir con claridad, estaba dentro. A Link le tomo otro minutos conseguir la entrada más idónea para buscar a su amante, y una vez la consiguió, éste la llamo.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó dándole la mano para salir.

\- Estoy viva, pero mis piernas… Creo que ambas me las fracturé- Dijo arrastrándose a la salida, Link pudo percibir dolor en sus palabras, ella debió de recibir el impacto estando de pié. Él se la subió a la espalda.

\- Tranquila, vamos a la factoría a buscar sobrevivientes, si estamos juntos con mas personas tendremos…- Explosiones se escucharon a la distancia, seguido del ruido inconfundible de disparos.

Bandas, había escuchado rumores de ello, más no pensó que sería rápido. Cuando una sección de la colmena colapsa, las bandas que pueblan la Subcolmena atacan para esclavizar la población superviviente a la caída y a saquear todos lo posible para esparcir su influencia y dominio en las profundidades de la tierra. Link se escabulló con Malon en su espalda detrás de unos escombros, se escondió para no ser visto, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba algo para defenderse. Buscó rápidamente entre los materiales en el suelo, y entre el concreto y el metal lo único utilizable que pudo conseguir fue una cabilla de acero, posiblemente usada para el soporte de algún edificio, pero ahora era el arma del valiente joven.

Una serie de pasos se escucharon llegar a donde se encontraba la pareja, eran cinco hombres, todos vestidos con harapos, poseían peinados estrafalarios con pinchos apuntando a todos lados y mechas con colores pastel que variaban entre el amarillo y el rosa. Los hombres, además, iban armados hasta los dientes, cada uno cargaba un rifle automática, dos tenían además cimitarras de adamantio en sus espaldas, dos cargaban lanza-granadas y uno portaba un lanzallamas. A Link, quien observaba desde su escondite con Malon, le perturbaba la vista, pues le era difícil el concebir que un grupo de criminales informales cargaran equipamiento militar superior a cualquier guardia que hubiera visto en su vida. Los cinco poseían todos una cicatriz en forma de "V" en su mejilla.

\- ¡Consiguieron presas en la Factoria!- Gritó uno, claramente de mal humor.- ¿Por qué hay que buscar en este basurero?-.

\- El jefe lo deseó así- Respondió otro, este era de piel negra y cargaba un bigote pronunciado- No todos murieron o se escondieron, algunos querrán pelear-.

\- ¡Bah! Si apenas he matado 5- Dijo otro, su voz era mas rasposa- Mi arma esta aburrida y yo también-.

Mientras Link escuchaba, sorteaba la posibilidad de dejarlos pasar para escabullirse, debía agradecer a Ganon que no había ido a la factoría, pero aún tenía el dilema de a donde ir, pues tenía a la chica malherida a sus espaldas y no estaba armado, estaba indefenso en el lugar más peligroso de todos, donde la civilización terminaba a los minutos.

\- Vamos a la factoría y digamos que todos estaban muertos, total es mas divertido el perseguirlos después, cuando piensen que sobrevivieron- Propuso el de la piel oscura, y los demás parecieron coincidir.

Fue ahí que el rubio vio una ventana, solo debía esperar. A los minutos los bandidos se encaminaban a la dirección de la factoría, y Link aprovechó para salir silenciosamente de su escondite, con Malon en su espalda planeaba ir a las residencias, donde Otoh y Ucah fueron. Sin embargo, como una jugarreta del destino una piedra se atravesó en su trayectoria, y los jóvenes cayeron, el sonido fue suficiente para atraer a los bandidos.

\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- comentó uno de ellos acercándose, detrás de él lo siguieron los demás.

\- Un par de jóvenes metiches- agregó uno.

\- Y la chica es muy guapa- agregó otro.

\- Entienden que ahora no los podemos dejar vivir, ¿No?- Comentó el de piel oscura.

Link apretó los dientes, ciertamente estaba en un apuro, ¿Sería este el final? Le frustraba el pensar que su vida se arruinaba en cuestión de minutos. Intentó pensar en sus opciones, podría pelear, pero ellos tenían total supremacía con sus armas de fuego, tampoco podía negociar, pues el presenciar su conversación le quito toda posibilidad de salir impune, podría rendirse, pero era poco factible considerando

que estaban en busca de sangre en primer lugar, luego consideró la opción de huir, pero podrían cazarlo, dispararle antes de que pudiera resguardarse, peor aún porque tenía a la pelirroja malherida a su lado y dejarla no era una opción. En conclusión: Estaba atado a su final.

Fue entonces que Malon actuó primero tomando entre sus manos tierra, esparciéndola luego al frente creando una cortina de polvo y bloqueando la visión de los asesinos que tenían al frente.

\- ¡Corre Link, corre!- Exclamó Malon, el rubio se quedó estupefacto por un momento, ¿Acaso se estaba sacrificando? No tendría tiempo de cogerla antes de que les dispararan, no hallaba que hacer.

\- ¡Arrrgh!- Gritó uno cubriéndose los ojos, levantando su arma y disparando descuidadamente en su ceguera- ¡Muere, perra!-.

Todo pasó en milésimas de segundo, los disparos dieron a parar todos menos uno al suelo, como si fuera una broma muy pesada del destino, la bala restante impacto justo en la parte izquierda del rostro de Malon, llevando en su disparo la mitad de su rostro y causando un estallido de su cráneo hacía detrás de su nuca, haciéndola caer al suelo y formando un charco de sangre y restos de su materia gris. Su rostro era uno de sorpresa, manteniendo dicha expresión mientras la luz de su ojo restante se desvanecía.

Link estaba impactado, vio durante un momento el cuerpo de la chica, y allí su mente se nubló, la adrenalina la inundó y Link estaba a merced de sus instintos. Uno de los bandidos retiro la cortina de polvo, siendo recibido por el fierro que el rubio cargaba clavándose en su ojo derecho, matándolo en el acto. El hombre soltó un último grito mientras que con sus manos apretó instintivamente el gatillo, incapaz de apuntar, por lo que las ráfagas de balas salieron sin control a todas direcciones mientras caía hacia atrás. Sus compañeros reaccionaron echándose al suelo para evitar una bala perdida, lo que le dio a Link una oportunidad, se levanto lo más que pudo y echó a correr lo más rápido que podía.

El rubio corría por las calles en ruinas, le costaba respirar y su mente no daba más que solo su instinto de auto-preservación, el cual se afinó cuando escuchó la carrera de los bandidos, que iracundos por la muerte de su compañero hallaron en Link lo mas entretenido de aquel día: Una presa que luchaba por su vida.

Y así el joven corrió sin rumbo fijo, sin detallar su entorno ni de lo que tenía al frente, solo pensando en que sus persecutores estaban pisándole los talones y peor aún, alcanzándole. Entonces dio un giro en una esquina y sin tiempo de reaccionar el suelo colapsó bajo sus pies, revelando ser un tramo inestable del antes sector residencial. Afortunadamente la ruta cayó sobre una pendiente, haciendo que el rubio empezara a deslizarse en lugar de caer, teniendo que cubrirse ante obstáculos tales como cabillas sueltas y otros escombros. Esto no paró a los bandidos que iban tras el, quienes comenzaron a descender por la pendiente de una manera más hábil y efectiva que el accidentado rubio.

Finalmente este dio a parar al suelo, uno que ya no era metálico ni de concreto sino de tierra y barro. Tras caer sobre su trasero, el joven se levanto con mucha velocidad y trató agarrar tierra del suelo con sus manos para realizar la misma táctica de su recién fallecida compañera, con resultados poco efectivos, pues esta vez los bandidos simplemente pasaron la cortina de polvo. Sin embargo le dio tiempo de reanudar la carrera, no fijándose de que descendía por un túnel donde la luz comenzaba a ser dejada atrás, dando pasó a las inexploradas profundidades de la tierra. El rubio siguió corriendo sin importarle el que dejara de ver, sin importarle que los bandidos detuvieron su carrera, el siguió corriendo hacia la oscuridad hasta que sus piernas colapsaron y el ya hubiera gastado todas sus energías.

Tras un largo respiro, y aún con el pecho ardiendole por el esfuerzo realizado, Link se levantó y buscó un botón en su traje, que activaba luces para poder ver en la oscuridad, una herramienta incluida en el traje de todos los obreros de la colmena. La tenue luz pudo revelarle un descenso largo en el túnel, teniendo como única ruta alterna aquella de donde venía, la cual descartó de inmediato, pues los bandidos podrían tenderle una trampa allá arriba. Fue entonces que optó por descender aún más, pensó que si esperaba el tiempo suficiente, sus persecutores se aburrirían de la espera y se irían a cazar a otra presa más accesible.

Link caminó bastante tiempo por aquel túnel, el aire de le hacía pesado y constantemente se cuestionaba de regresar, pero no quería, algo empezó a atraerlo en dicho lugar, y como una curiosidad que desplaza a la consciencia y no abandona la mente, Link siguió bajando, pues sentía necesidad de llegar al final del túnel. Al final llegó a un gran arco de piedra, el cual tenía inscripciones talladas en un lenguaje que no podía entender. Luego del arco hubo un gran salón, el techo se elevó a aproximadamente 15 metros sobre su cabeza, no pudo detallar completamente la sala producto de su limitada iluminación, pero explorándola llegó a una especie de altar donde tres gemas estaban situadas una al lado de la otra. La de la izquierda tenía un símbolo de tres olas rojas, siendo la de arriba y la de abajo concentradas en un circulo, cada uno contrario al otro. La de la derecha eran tres círculos azules puestos forma triangular, cada uno tomado por una garra en el medio de dicho circulo. Finalmente, la del medio eran tres círculos verdes concéntricos, con el más pequeño arriba de los otros dos, este causó una atracción especial en el joven, quien sintió el impulso de tocar dicha gema.

Al momento de tocarla con su mano izquierda, una corriente viajo por todo el cuerpo de Link, causándole un intenso dolor mientras que de su mano se iluminaba un símbolo, tres triángulos dorados, dos uno al lado del otro mientras que el tercero estaba sobre ellos, la luz dorada se iluminó con mayor intensidad en el triángulo inferior izquierdo. Eventualmente, el dolo cesó, Link se tomó la mano para poder apreciar la marca que ahora tenía, sintiéndose diferente, como si el miedo ya no pudiera afectarlo. Fue entonces que vio mas allá del altar, donde en el suelo detallo un pedestal donde una espada estaba puesta, la espada estaba oxidada, su mango era rústico, su pomo parecía una mera tuerca atornillada al mango y su guarda era una barra de metal sencilla que separaba la agarradera de la hoja.

La mente de Link se iluminó, sacó las espada del pedestal como si la hubiera blandido siempre y se dispuso regresar a la superficie. No sabía que acababa de encontrar en las profundidades de la subcolmena, pero no importaba, pues ya sabía que hacer y nada lo detendría, ya que el tenía las herramientas y mas importante, tenía el valor…

**Continuará...**

_Próximo capítulo: Vida en la espiral_


	2. Capítulo 2- Vida en la espiral

**¡Holas! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, se que me tardé bastante, procuro tener consistencia con respecto a mis historias, pero la vida siempre tiene otros planes. Pero aquí está el nuevo episodio, ¡Espero les guste!**

Capitulo 2- Vida en la espiral

En una gran mansión en la cima de la colmena una brisa fresca dio contra el rostro de una joven de cabellos dorados, la cual dormía en una cama ancha y cómoda cubierta por mantas frondosas y cálidas. Los vientos le hicieron abrir los ojos, zafiros penetrantes de brillaban tal que casi opacan la belleza de sus finas facciones. La joven frenéticamente llevó su mano bajo la almohada suave y mullida con la que apoyaba su cabeza, sacando de está un arma de fuego ligera. La rubia se levantó de su letargo e instintivamente disparó hacía su ventana, fuente de la brisa. El disparo causó estruendo en la habitación, seguido de un quejido femenino que derrumbó el velo que hacía a la intrusa en el cuarto invisible y la hizo caer al suelo, muerta. La joven concentró su audición, atenta a lo que sus orejas puntiagudas y finas le revelen.

Detectó un ruido detrás de ella y con una gran velocidad llevó su arma hacía atrás y disparó a la nada, acertando a un segundo intruso tras ella. Se relajó, pues los asesinos siempre solían venir en pareja. Miró a su mesa de noche donde una lámpara se encontraba, luego se estiró y presionó un botón oculto bajo esta, lo que activó un alarma en toda su residencia.

Pasarían unos minutos antes de que los guardias lleguen, tiempo que aprovechó para detallar a las autoras del fallido atentado contra su vida. Eran dos mujeres altas, cubiertas en su totalidad con un traje negro flexible y equipado con un velo de invisibilidad, portaban máscaras de calavera para tapar sus cabezas y portaban cuchillas en sus cinturas. La joven notó algo mas, un tubo pegado a sus espaldas que emitía pitidos de luz, luego saltó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su puerta, la abrió de golpe y la cerro justo antes de que dichas bombas detonaran en una explosión, finalmente se lanzó al suelo y se cubrió los oídos mientras que su alcoba se bañara en llamas.

Miró al frente de ella, donde yacían los cadáveres de los guardias previamente encargados del cuidado de su habitación, asesinados por cortes certeros a sus yugulares. Poco después aparecieron unos hombres vestidos en armaduras plateadas y armados con rifles, eran los guardias de la joven, quienes se dispusieron a cubrir un perímetro en el pasillo donde se encontraba la joven mientras que uno, que portaba una insignia de color púrpura, se acercó a atenderla.

\- ¿Mi señora, está usted bien?- Dijo con voz femenina su guardaespaldas mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantara.

\- ¡¿Como estaré bien mercenaria de cuarta?!- Gritó con claro enojo- ¡Me acaban de lanzar un atentado mientras ustedes dormían en el trabajo!-.

\- Lo lamento mi señora, sobrepasaron nuestra detección- Se disculpó la mujer.

\- No me digas, llama a mi padre a una audiencia, esto no se quedará así- La joven estaba claramente furiosa cuando se dispuso a caminar con paso seguro por los pasillos de la gran mansión- Ah, e Impa-.

\- ¿Si mi señora?- Contestó la guardia.

\- Rápido Impa, quiero que se me prepare una habitación, y esta vez quiero el doble de guardias- Respondió Zelda sin siquiera mirarla.

\- Si, mi señora, y si me permite agregar...- Intentó decir la morena, Zelda prestó un mínimo de atención- Tenga… Es una reliquia de mi pueblo, se me fue entregada como amuleto, le dará buena suerte- Dijo presentándole un collar con una joya, una piedra preciosa y azul que parecía brillar con luz propia, la princesa la miró un momento y sin mucho interés la tomó entre sus manos.

\- Mi señora, le serviría mejor si usted se la pone- insistió Impa. Zelda la miró con sospecha un momento, pero se la puso sin prestarle más atención.

\- Recuerda que eres mi guardia personal- Dijo firmemente la joven- No olvides que tienes una deuda pendiente conmigo, Sheikah. No me vuelvas a fallar- Dijo antes de proseguir a la sala de audiencias-.

\- Si, mi señora, no le volveré a fallar- Afirmo finalmente la mujer con la cabeza gacha.

La joven entró finalmente a una gran sala, ella personalmente había ordenado la realización de una reunión en medio de la noche, a pesar de estar incluso ella en pijamas, ella no dejaría que el intento de asesinato quedara impune. Ella era Zelda, heredera de la familia Hyrule e hija mayor del rey Daphness Nohansen Hyrule, princesa de Hyrule. La colmena era gobernada por dicha familia desde hace cincuenta generaciones por elección de la cámara de lores, precedida por los líderes de todas las familias nobles de la colmena, quienes a su vez administraban cada uno un sector de la ciudad como mejor le parezca. Sin embargo no todos los miembros de la cámara de lores era un dueño de sector, pues un puesto representativo era dado a diferentes castas, las cuales incluían a la santa orden de las Gerudo, quienes profesaban y hacían profesar la fe al dios Ganon, a la orden de los mecánicus, casta de ingenieros y científicos que mantienen el control sobre la tecnología en Hyrule, mientras que finalmente estaba la santa Inquisición, independientes pero aliados de las Gerudo ellos eran la policía secreta.

Esto hace que la ciudad colmena sea una monarquía feudal, donde todo el poder de la familia gobernante era decidido únicamente por el resto de la nobleza. Todos los nobles vivían en la cima de la colmena, las espirales, lejos de los gases tóxicos de la baja colmena, así como la brutalidad y opresión que ahí abajo son la norma. En las espirales el aire era fresco y la vida de aquellos que gobernaban a los de abajo era una de auténticos lujos y muchas veces excesos.

Y allí estaban todos, en la cámara donde la asambleas de lores eran llevadas a cabo. Por ley el regente y/o sus herederos podía pedir este tipo de asambleas en caso de estado de emergencia, y a pesar de el rechazo de algunos ésta era una. Algunos seguían desorientados por ser llamados a tales horas, mientras que otros murmuraban entre ellos, todos estaban organizados en asientos designados semicircularmente y frente a un trono central designado para el rey, frente a dicho trono estaba Zelda con los brazos cruzados y aún vestida en pijamas con el ceño fruncido, esperando a su padre para dar inicio a la reunión.

\- ¡Lores y representantes de Hyrule, su majestad Daphness Nohansen Hyrule está en la sala!- Expuso un guardía, todos los lores y nobles se levantaron en señal de respeto por la presencia del rey.

Un par de criadas entraron a la sala, una empujaba una silla de ruedas metálica mientras la otra empujaba una gran maquina de la que salían una gran cantidad de cables. Sobre la silla estaba sentado el rey, quien tenía la vista apagada mientras todos los cables de la máquina estaban conectados a su cuerpo, luego las criadas acoplaron la silla al trono, que la elevó para sentar al rey en este, conectado permanentemente a un soporte vital. El rey vivía de esta manera desde hace años, cuando entonces durante una guerra contra la ciudad rival de Holodrum el rey fue herido de gravedad mientras defendía la colmena del asedio del enemigo, esto lo dejó permanentemente en soporte vital, condenado a gobernar sus dominios en un estado casi vegetativo.

\- Da por comenzada la reunión- Balbuceo débil y ronco el rey.

\- Padre- Comenzó la princesa- Esta misma noche se realizó un atentado contra mi propia vida, solicito que se abra inmediatamente un juicio ante el responsable-.

Un silencio incómodo se alza ante la afirmación de la princesa, seguido de murmullos entre los nobles. La princesa se quedó parada y con la mirada alta, esperando la palabra de alguno de ellos, lo que ocurrió fue justo lo que esperaba.

\- Hermana, lamento mucho tu periplo, ¿Pero no asesinaste tu misma a las responsables ya?- Dijo un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules de brillo semejante al de Zelda, era su hermano menor Daphness, nombrado a nombre de su padre. El era el único hermano de la princesa y tan solo dos años menor que esta.

\- No es necesario fingir incredulidad hermano- Lo encaró la princesa con indignación ante su condescendencia- Como ustedes nobles saben, la ley del reino me obliga a mi como hija mayor de su majestad a casarme con el heredero de una de sus familias para coronarlo rey. Tras los debidos procesos, estamos actualmente en la selección del definitivo entre tres para desposarme y ser coronado rey-. La princesa hizo una pausa tras recapitular los acontecimientos concernientes a su matrimonio y coronación, revisando que tuviera la atención de todos en la sala.

\- ¿Con que objetivo nos hace recordar esto, su majestad?- Preguntó de entre las sillas un hombre bonachón, regordete y con un pronunciado bigote, pelirrojo como sus cabellos. Él era lord Lotah Sarinhos, gobernante del sector de Kakariko.

\- No es una locura, lord Sarinhos. Cualquiera de las facciones, cuyo prospecto no fue elegido, estaría dispuesto a truncar el proceso de transición en pro del caos a su beneficio- Afirmó Zelda, esta vez causando conmoción en la asamblea.

\- No entiendo, hermana. ¿Como podría haber caos si aún quedaría mi persona para heredar el trono?- Interrogó Daphness a la rubia.

\- ¡Te recomendaría que te guardes tu palabras, Daphness! No olvides que apenas tienes 15 años, muy joven para heredar el trono, debes llegar a los dieciocho para ello- Impuso Zelda a su hermano.

\- ¿Hermana, no te parece que estás creando una gran conmoción por esto? Estás fuera de ti haciendo estas afirmaciones ante los lores- Afirmó Daphness con condescendencia.

\- Estoy perfectamente en mis cabales, Daphness, y en lo que a mi respecta, perfectamente podría tu tener interés en volverte rey- Acusó Zelda.

\- ¡Que locura!- Calificó el príncipe las afirmaciones de su hermana- Estimados lores, a pesar de mi corta edad, no estoy tan ciego por las aspiraciones de poder como para querer asesinar a mi propia hermana, claramente sigue en shock por lo sucedido- Expuso, esta vez hablando a los nobles ahí reunidos.

\- Pues que mi padre decida como enfrentar esta cuestión- Dijo la princesa con suma molestia, volteando a ver a su padre, quien apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

El rey bajo la cabeza un momento, respirando pesada y lentamente. Luego aclaró su garganta y hablo con voz ronca y débil.

\- Se abrirá una investigación sobre los hechos, al no saberse de algún otro actor intelectual, por ahora solo se doblarán las guardias-.

Sin más puntos a tratar, dio por terminada la reunión, los nobles salieron de la sala, seguidos entonces de la familia real. Daphness salió de la sala sin dar palabra a alguna a su hermana, dejando a la joven mirándolo con rencor.

La animosidad entre ambos venía de hace años, desde la muerte de su madre cuando eran apenas unos infantes. Luego de ello fueron separados durante varios años, Zelda fue enviada a la iglesia de las Gerudo, donde recibió educación religiosa y de temas relevantes relacionados con administración publica, política e historia. Por su parte, Daphness recibió la misma educación, pero desde la academia de oficiales, formándose en la tradición marcial. Luego de años separados se volvieron a ver luego de que su padre sufriera sus heridas, ellos ya estaban crecidos y tenían aspiraciones propias. Zelda deseaba asumir el trono como estaba destinada a hacerlo, mientras que Daphness debía mantenerse a un lado como general de las fuerzas armadas de Hyrule, y ahí fue cuando chocaron en su manera de pensar, Zelda tenía ideas de cambio, Daphness era mas tradicionalista, ella se abstenía a la ley y se manejaba desde ella, Daphness era más pragmático y procuraba solamente no romperla en pleno, ella era una civil, el era un militar. Pero ahora estaban allí, con ella sospechando un complot en su contra mientras el negaba toda relación, lo único que los unía era su sangre, pero ya no se veían como hermanos.

Zelda salió de ultimo de la sala, siendo recibida por su Impa, quien la esperaba a un lado de las puertas. Impa era de una etnia perdida en el tiempo, gente de piel morena, ojos rojos y cabellos blancos, sin embargo la leyenda cuenta que dicho pueblo cometió un crimen contra Ganon, uno imperdonable que hizo que fueran degradados a la baja colmena y sin posibilidad de ascenso como otras etnias. En el caso de Impa, fue Zelda quien decidió contratarla luego de una visita a la baja colmena, donde su hermano intento robar una joya real y fue apresado, en lugar de ejecutarlo, Zelda decidió contratar a la morena y obligarla a trabajar en la guardia como su subordinada, todo a cambio del bienestar de su hermano.

\- Mi señora- Dijo Impa haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Preparaste la locación como te dije, Impa?- Preguntó la rubia a su cuidadora, a lo que ella asintió- Bien, llévame inmediatamente, deseo descansar aunque sea un poco, y procura que no te pase otra mosca bajo la nariz- Advirtió.

\- Si, mi señora- Dijo Impa

Las dos mujeres se encaminaron hacia los nuevos aposentos de la princesa, era una técnica común para los nobles el tener varios dormitorios en caso de una amenaza a su persona, y ya Zelda era experimentada en esta, pues el castillo de la espiral tenía designadas diversas habitaciones secretas con este mismo propósito. Impa preparó una habitación cuya entrada estaba cerca de las celdas térmicas, unos ductos que dirigían energía térmica desde la subcolmena hasta la espiral y proveía a la Colmena entera, estas celdas llegaban hasta los niveles inferiores de la espiral, lejos de las residencias de otros nobles y la escena política.

Dieron vueltas aparentemente erráticas a través del laberinto de metal, subían escaleras, bajaban, abrían puertas y regresaban al punto donde empezaron. Esto no era casualidad, pues era el protocolo que ambas tenían planificado para poner a Zelda a salvo, mareando a posibles perseguidores antes de llegar al refugio donde esta se hospedaría hasta descubrir la trama contra ella.

Eventualmente llegaron a una cámara aislada, lejos una escondida a la simple viste. La habitación es un dormitorio sencillo, uno preparado por Impa a orden de Zelda para casos así, donde su vida estaría en peligro. Zelda en si no esperaba el intento de asesinato que recibió esa misma noche, pero conociendo las típicas tramas y conspiraciones entre la nobleza de Hyrula ella supo que posiblemente tendría que pasar. Zelda caminó al centro de la habitación y la examinó, tenía una cama sencilla, una peinadora, un armario y una mesa de noche con una lámpara. Ciertamente era una habitación indigna para una miembro de la realeza como ella, pero no sintió la necesidad para quejarse, pues era necesario y esperable pasar por ello en esta situación.

\- Déjeme indicarle las utilidades de este cuarto, mi señora- Solicitó Impa, recibiendo un gesto de aprobación por parte de la princesa- En la mesa de noche tiene usted un arma sencilla, adornada con los símbolos y tocados que el arma de una noble de su nivel debe portar. En bajo la peinadora tiene usted un compartimiento con provisiones para usted en caso de que tenga que pasar mucho tiempo acá, las raciones fueron preparadas por un chef ya ejecutado para evitar huellas y las comidas son variadas y de su gusto. Por último, en el armario hay un conducto que lleva fuera de estas profundidades, al exterior de la espiral, tiene preparado un traje contra la radiación, pero igual le recomiendo solo usar dicho conducto en casos de extrema necesidad, pues esta cámara ya es segura por si sola-.

\- Es segura solo mientras este oculta, Impa- Corrigió Zelda- Y me parece correcta, hiciste bien Impa, ahora necesito que me dejes a solas, pues deseo descansar-.

La mujer mayor estaba dispuesta a dejar la cámara, pero apenas se dio la vuelta se detuvo en seco cuando escucho algo, un pitido leve. Se dio la vuelta y observó a la princesa, quien prestó atención a la mirada de sospecha de su guardiana, al principio le dedico una mirada incrédula, pero luego su expresión lo dijo todo, algo iba mal.

\- ¿Que ocurra, Impa?- Pregunta Zelda

\- Escuche mi señora, hay algo fuera de lugar aquí- Dijo la Sheikah

Examinando la habitación, buscando la fuente de dicho pitido, sus ojos pasaron por cada rincón, hasta que estos se detuvieron en la princesa, más específicamente bajo la falda de su vestido. La mujer se acercó y sin dilaciones ni pedir permiso revisó a la princesa a pesar de su rechazo, revisando bajo su falda hasta encontrar una pequeña bola metálica, apenas del tamaño de un mosquito y que emitía un pitido casi imperceptible.

\- ¡¿Que es eso?!- exclama la princesa, aún indignada por el descaro de su guardiana.

\- Un rastreador- Dijo examinando el objeto- Debieron colocárselo cuando irrumpieron en su recámara, este sitio no es seguro ya, debemos...- Fue interrumpida por una explosión en la puerta de la habitación

Impa saltó instintivamente hacia adelante, tomó a la princesa en sus brazos y la cargo al otro lado de la cama, giró la cama para poder usarla de cobertura, desenfundó dos pistolas de munición incendiaria y disparó sin titubear a la puerta. Dos cuerpos cayeron uno tras el otro, eran más asesinas, las habían seguido y plantaron un explosivo para derribar la puerta mientras las dos mujeres conversaban en la habitación. La mujer madura chequeó rápidamente a la princesa, estaba en shock por lo rápido que iban las cosas, su respiración se había agitado y sus manos temblaban, ciertamente nunca había vivido un tiroteo, pues estaba acostumbrada a la violencia silenciosa pero certera que suelen utilizar las asesinas a sueldo.

Una lluvia de balas comenzó a bañar la habitación desde la puerta, Impa no puedo responder y eso dio la oportunidad a un grupo de tres agentes a entrar a la habitación. La mujer no se quedó de brazos cruzados y decidió disparar sin ver desde la cobertura de la cama, lo que hizo que las intrusas se tiraran al suelo por precaución. Impa aprovechó la conmoción y tomó una de sus granadas de humo y oscureció el cuarto, cargo a la princesa con un brazo y corrió al armario, donde rápidamente abrió la compuerta del conducto de escape y lanzando a la princesa por este seguido de ella misma.

El dúo se deslizó por una resbaladiza, bajando aún más en las profundidades de la espiral, casi al borde que la separaba de la media colmena, donde la clase media de administradores, soldados y mercaderes solía residir. La princesa llegó a una habitación cayendo sobre una colchoneta que detuvo su deslizar, detrás de ella llegó su guardiana, quien no dejaba de disparar a través del túnel por donde venían sus perseguidoras. Zelda revisó rápidamente la habitación, tenía un ducto de refrigeración y una ventana por donde el calor y los residuos salían a la atmósfera.

\- Mi señora, a su izquierda hay un traje anti-radiación, hay un pase por la ventana, úselo para escapar- Dijo Impa señalando el traje.

\- ¿Que hay de ti?- Dijo Zelda- No podrás pararlas para siempre-.

\- Mi deber es sacarla con vida, mi señora- Contestó la Sheikah con seriedad, ella estaba asumiendo su destino.

Sin embargo, sus planes fueron truncados por un disparo que vino desde la ventana. Zelda se lanzó de inmediato al suelo, mientras que Impa se ponía a cubierto y se acercaba a la ventana. Para dolor del par de mujeres, los agentes sicarios habían anticipado el escape por la ventana, por lo que movilizaron una Valkiria, una aeronave de soporte táctico y ofensivo, que disparaba desde sus ametralladoras ráfagas hacia la zona donde Zelda e Impa se refugiaban, cortando toda ruta de escape posible.

\- ¡Mierda, Ya no hay escape!- Masculló Impa, disparos comenzaron a venir del ducto, por lo que esta tuvo que moverse rápidamente a la entrada para repeler los ataques de sus perguidores.

Zelda se apegó a un rincón y rodeo sus piernas, ¿Realmente sería el fin? No había escapatoria, y ciertamente la persona que la mandó su asesinato tenía el poder de salirse con la suya en estos momentos. Pensó en su hermano, ciertamente debía el estar involucrado y eso le causaba rabia, era su destino heredar el trono de Hyrule, no el de el. Miró entonces al tubo de refinación, sabía que estas tuberías transportaban energía de la tierra misma, y que pasaban por toda la colmena de arriba abajo. Ahí ella vio una oportunidad, tenía pocas posibilidades, pero no iba a permitir que su hermano pase por encima de ella.

Ella se levantó y tomo el traje anti-radiación, se tomó el tiempo de ponérselo. Impa intentaba asegurar su posición, pero le quedaban pocas municiones y no resistiría mucho tiempo más. Esta vio incrédula a la Princesa, ¿Acaso pensaba salir a morir? Más fue su sorpresa cuando esta se acercó a ella y le extendió su anillo, símbolo de la familia real desde su fundación.

\- Impa, si sales de aquí viva ve a la prisión de tu hermano y muéstrales esto- Dijó Zelda mirando con seriedad a su guardiana- Di que por orden mía el debe ser liberado. Ya no te necesito, tu deuda está saldada-.

\- ¿Pero que dice, mi señora? No me diga que piensa matarse- Dijo Impa sin creerse la actitud de Zelda.

\- No lo se Impa, pero solo tengo una alternativa- Contestó volteando a la salida de la tubería y acercándose, ahí Impa entendió sus intenciones.

-¡No mi señora!- Advirtió Impa- Podría morir de calor, o peor aun, quedar en la...-.

-¿La Subcolmena?- La interrumpió Zelda- Lo se, pero es una oportunidad-

-¡Espere!- Exclamó Impa extendiendo su mano, intentando detener a su ama.

Pero fue muy tarde para la Sheikah, pues Zelda ya había saltado al vacío, comenzando una larga caída a la incertidumbre. Mientras ella caía, su collar brillo en destellos brillantes, formando un símbolo: tres-media lunas, pegadas una con la otra en un triángulo, con tres círculos en los vértices. Además, en su mano derecha brillaron tres triángulos, dos abajo y uno arriba formando a su vez un triangulo más grande, de los tres resaltaba el inferior izquierdo.

Una burbuja comenzó a formarse alrededor de la princesa, la cual no daba explicación a lo que pasaba, mas no le importó, lo único que importaba era que le esperaba una prueba muy difícil. Ella tenía una gran inteligencia y tenía la sabiduría de todos los monarcas anteriores a ella, por lo que a toda costa iría a prevalecer...

**Continuará...**

_Próximo capítulo: El destino de los indeseados_


	3. Capítulo 3-El destino de los indeseables

_**¡Saludos! Perdonen por tardarme tanto en sacar este capítulo, ciertamente la vida cotidiana hace cosas a la percepcion de uno del tiempo jaja.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer, espero que les guste! n_n**_

Capítulo 3- El destino de los indeseados

Link caminaba entre las callejuelas en ruinas de lo que hace solo unas consideró su hogar, su rostro mostraba perturbación, mientras que su caminar era errático y lento. En su mano sostenía temblorosamente aquella espada que encontró en aquella cueva bajo la subcolmena, manchada de sangre.

Cuando había salido de la cueva ocurrió lo que se esperaba, aquellos cuatro pandilleros que lo habían perseguido tras matar a uno de los suyos lo atacaron en la entrada de la cueva. Link no se inmutó, moviéndose con una velocidad que ni el mismo podía imaginar. Movió su cuerpo con gracia mientras bloqueaba una lluvia de balas solo con los movimientos de su espada y su cuerpo. Su mano izquierda brillaba con fuerza con el símbolo de los tres triángulos, sus ojos no parpadeaban y su mirada mostraba tal fiereza que intimidó a sus oponentes. La balacera se detuvo, todos los atacantes se quedaron sin balas, intimidados antes la proeza del joven rubio que tenían frente a ellos.

\- Este niño…- Masculló el pandillero bigotudo de piel oscura.- ¡No es normal!- El hombre grande saco de su cintura un machete, arma cuerpo a cuerpo reservada para momentos como estos, donde la munición era escasa. Sus compañeros lo imitaron sacando machetes también.

Link frunció el ceño y sostuvo su espada con ambas manos, invitando a sus agresores a dar el primer paso. El de voz rasposa soltó un alarido y se precipitó contra el, tenía su machete en lo alto, dispuesto a clavárselo en la cara. Detrás de el fueron los otros, exceptuando el de piel oscura, quien dedujo que no sería tan sencillo y se quedo atrás. Link movió su brazo en conjunto con su cuerpo, dándose fuerzas para cortar de una acuchillada el brazo del primer pandillero, luego usando el impulso de dicho movimiento para cambiar la trayectoria de su brazo y propinarle un corte en el cuello, decapitándolo en el acto. No tuvo tiempo para pensar, pues inmediatamente se le abalanzaron los otros dos pandilleros, pero fue rápido y paró la acometida de uno y lo echo para atrás, justo a tiempo para esquivar un intento de estocada del otro, colocando su pie de tal manera que se caería por la inercia de su brusco y torpe movimiento. Luego, el que había sido echado hacia atrás se recuperó del empuje e intentó otro ataque, siendo recibido por un corte a la altura del intestino por parte de Link, causando que este caiga de rodillas al suelo. El rubio dio un giro y clavó la espada en espalda, traspasándole torso a la altura del corazón, para cuando terminó con su oponente recibió al otro que tumbó al piso, quien intentaba abalanzarse sobre el, Link lo esquivo echándose a un lado, dejando que el pandillero pase de largo para lanzar una cuchillada vertical en su espalda, mostrando de manera visceral su columna vertebral y obligándolo a caer al piso, donde conoció su fin.

Link volteó a ver al pandillero restante, mas no lo vio mas, parecía haber dejado la contienda cuando se dio cuenta que no era posible matar al rubio en ese estado. Link soltó un suspiro, su corazón palpitaba a mil y sintió un mareo cuando su mente volvía a calmarse, mareo que lo hizo arrodillarse cuando observó la escena que acababa de causar. Se vio la mano izquierda un segundo, el símbolo ya no brillaba y al igual que sus ropas estaba manchada de sangre, ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado, había matado a esa gente de una manera brutal y el recuerdo de su fallecida amante lo hizo vomitar del asco. Sudó frio mientras respiraba con agitación, la adrenalina fue mucho para el y necesitaría tiempo para recuperarse, tanto por sus acciones como los sucesos que vivió.

Fue entonces que Link se levanto tras unos minutos, recordó a los jóvenes Otoh y Ucah que conoció anteriormente y pensó en buscarles, si tenía suerte podrían haber sobrevivido y hallado a otros supervivientes. Revisó antes de irse a los pandilleros, quitándoles las armas un poco de munición sobrante. Link no entendía como podía hacerlo con tal casualidad, no superaba el hecho de lo que había pasado, lo que se reflejó en su caminar, mientras que no soltaba la espada que usó para cometer tal carnicería.

Eventualmente Link llegó a su destino, su complejo residencial. La edificación de cinco pisos donde miles de obreros tenían vivienda y ocio ahora estaba en ruinas, las entradas estaban en su mayoría dañadas y desde afuera se podían ver secciones de la edificación que habían colapsado por la caída. Link caminó dudoso hacia su destruido hogar, cuestionando por un momento si pudieran haber supervivientes a la catástrofe. Luego de dar varias vueltas buscando una entrada funcional, Link entró a la edificación, tuvo que retirar a manos varios escombros en los pasillos para poder adentrarse más en su hogar, gritando ocasionalmente la pregunta de si había alguien más allí, no recibiendo respuesta en ningún momento. Eventualmente el rubio consiguió el pasillo que llegaba al área central, zona donde todos los servicios para los habitantes estaban concentrados, comedor, sala recreativa, enfermería, todo estaba concentrado en dicha zona, idónea para las celebraciones y escasos días libres otorgados por el gobernador y dueños de fábrica.

Algo llamó la atención de Link, en un pasillo recto que daba a la entrada de la zona pudo ver luces de una linterna, lo que solo podía significar que habían supervivientes en el edificio. Link se apresuró mientras llamaba en voz alta a quien sea que se encuentre en el lugar, no fijándose que pasaba por unas escaleras que daban escondite a un individuo que lo atacó por detrás y de sorpresa con un fierro de acero. Link recibió el golpe en la cabeza, echándose hacia el frente aturdido, luego recibió otro golpe en la espalda, lo que lo hizo caer suelo. Tuvo un momento de lucidez, sin embargo, y para antes de recibir un tercer golpe se giro hacia su atacante elevo la espada, bloqueando su ataque pero obligado a forcejear contra su agresor, quien resolvió por lanzarse encima del rubio. Link tomó la espada desde la hoja y el mango para distribuir su fuerza, mientras intentaba negociar contra el atacante.

\- ¡Espera, espera!- Masculló Link apretando los dientes, intentando reconocer a quien lo estaba atacando- ¡Detente, Otoh! -.

\- ¿Eh, Link?- Dijo el joven deteniéndose. Link reconoció al joven que lo había emboscado y que había ayudado previamente entre las calles del sector Ordon. El joven se separó del rubio para dejar que se levante.

\- ¡No tenías que atacarme!- Se quejó Link mientras se agarraba la cabeza, ciertamente fue un golpe doloroso.

\- Lo siento, jaja, pero temía que fueras algún pandillero queriendo engañarnos- Dijo Otoh apenado- ¿Pudiste encontrar superviviente?-

Link recordó la muerte de Malon con pesar. Aún le afectaba, más se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

\- Que lastima- Dijo Otoh, ignorante de lo que su nuevo amigo quería decir, más entendiendo que no tuvo suerte- Ven, algunos sobrevivieron y vinieron acá antes de nosotros-.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron al área central, donde Link pudo ver a un grupo relativamente grande de personas, casi veinte mujeres y nueve niños, más pudo vislumbrar unos cinco hombres entre el grupo, pero todos estaban postrados sobre unas colchonetas improvisadas, Link asumió que estaban todos malheridos, entre ellos reconoció a dos: Uno era Ucah, el hermano de Otoh, mientras que el otro era alguien muy querido para el rubio.

\- ¡Moy!- Gritó Link acercándose a su amigo y mentor, el hombre tenía serías heridas alrededor del torso, todas vendadas de manera rudimentaria.

\- ¡Hmph!- Exclamó el hombre mayor cuando intentó mover su cabeza para observar a Link, ciertamente las heridas eran más graves de lo que parecían- Link… ¿Eres tú?- Logró decir Moy, su voz eran débil y tosca.

-¡Si, soy yo!- Dijo Link con una marcada alegría, agachándose para quedar a su nivel- Por Ganon, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que estés bien-.

\- No será por mucho, chico.- Dijo Moy dedicándole a su amigo una sonrisa compasiva- Estoy seguro que también tengo una hemorragia interna, sin el equipo adecuado no creo que lo logre. Veo que tienes una espada, ¿Te metiste a soldado y no me dijiste? Jajaja...- Rió hasta que fue forzado a toser, escupiendo un poco de sangre en el proceso.

\- Solo tu eres capaz de bromas en una situación así- Dijo Link mientras su voz se quebraba, reconoció que sus heridas eran graves, mas no soportaba la idea de que aquel que hizo de su padre por años esté con los días contados- ¡No digas eso Moy! Te mejorarás, te lo...- Link dejó de hablar, pues Moy había quedado inconsciente.

Una de las mujeres, una que aparentaba unos 27 años, de cabellos oscuros y ojos cafés, se apresuró Moy y le tomó los signos, por la pericia con que lo hacía parecía que ella tenía entrenamiento en medicina. Link frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, preocupado por la suerte de su amigo, expectante del diagnóstico de la mujer que revisaba a su amigo.

\- Está vivo, pero sus signos son inestables- Dijo la mujer mientras lo arropaba con una chaqueta para que pudiera descansar- Lo siento, no se cuanto le queda, pero me es imposible sanarlo sin el equipo correcto- agregó mientras agachaba la cabeza, apenada de no poder ser de ayuda.

\- Lamento interrumpirte en este momento tan delicado, ¿Link es tu nombre, no?- Dijo otra mujer, una de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, de una edad aparente de 31 años- Pero tu amigo tiene razón, si no hacemos nada moriremos asesinados, de hambre o de enfermedad, necesitamos ir a un lugar más seguro-.

Link miró fijamente a la mujer, expresando la furia de su impotencia por la situación de Moy, ¿Y que quería que hiciera si estaba tan perdido como ella? Esta lo miró de vuelta, intentando mantener una mirada firme ante la furia del joven rubio.

\- Disculpen...- Dijó una muchacha con voz suave para aliviar la tensión, la muchacha era baja de estatura, de cabellos cortos castaño claro y de caderas anchas. Link y la otra mujer voltearon a verla- Trabajo en la sintetizadora de alimentos y desde hace unas semanas estamos preparando un cargamento de raciones militares-.

\- ¡Entonces solo tendríamos que buscarla!- Saltó Otoh de su lugar, uniéndose a la conversación.

\- ¿Quien sabe si sigan allí?- Objetó Link- No olviden que allá afuera hay bandidos saqueando los restos de Ordon-.

\- No necesariamente- Lo refutó la joven- Guardábamos algunas raciones para vender al mercado negro, las ocultamos en un sitio muy seguro, si los guardias no las encontraban durante las inspecciones esos no lo harán-.

\- Y me imagino que sabes donde están- Agregó la mujer mayor.

\- Así es- Respondió la joven con una expresión de seguridad, luego miró a Link- También tenemos un equipo médico, el líder de fábrica era un obsesionado con la salud e higiene, si aún está ahí podríamos traerlo para tu amigo-.

Los ojos de Link se iluminaron, pues esto afirmaba que había una oportunidad. Su mano se sintió cálida una vez más, mientras sintió que el valor nuevamente nacía en el, como la llama de un fuego al que se la acababa de dar más combustible para quemar.

\- Pues vamos- Dijo decidido mirando a la joven, quien se sonrojo al sentir la mirada fija del rubio sobre ella- Y gracias, eh...-.

\- ¡I-Ilia!- Exclamó nerviosa- Mi nombre es Ilia-.

\- Bien Ilia, hay que ir rápido- Respondio Link.

\- ¡Yo también voy!- Dijo Otoh acercándose al dúo.

\- Yo también…- Dijo un joven en el suelo, era Ucah, el hermano de Otoh, quien intentaba levantarse de su sitio de descanso.

\- No, Ucah, es muy peligroso y estás malherido, es mejor que te quedes aquí- Dijo su hermano, quién se acercó y lo hizo acostarse una vez más, recibiendo protestas por parte de Ucah.

Link detalló a los hermanos más de cerca, eran gemelos, ambos de cabellos negros, complexión delgada y de baja estatura. Un nuevo detalle que notó, sin embargo, fue el que ambos tenían heterocromía, Otoh tenía su ojo derecho de color café y el izquierdo era azul claro, mientras que por su parte Ucah los tenía al contrario.

\- ¡Hey Ucah!- Se acercó Link para calmarlo- Tu hermano tiene razón, además te necesitamos para que protejas a los otros mientras vamos para allá, ten toma- Dijo Link entregándole una de las armas de los bandidos que enfrentó, haciendo que el gemelo se calme, conforme con la propuesta.

\- Yo también iré- Propuso la mujer mayor.

\- No, ehmm...- Dijo Link, cayendo en cuenta que aún no le había preguntado el nombre.

\- Telma- Dijo la mujer con un gesto de ironía y cruzando los brazos, adelantándose a la torpeza de Link.

\- Gracias, pero también necesitamos alguien que proteja a los demás- Dijo Link, quien recibió entonces una gesto de ofensa por parte de Ucah- Alguien que al menos pueda caminar- Aclaró.

Telma suspiró, pues Link si había tocado un buen punto. No le gustaba su actitud, pero si reconoció que al menos valor y dirigencía no le faltaba, así que lo miró determinada y asintió extendiendo su mano, recibiendo un arma para su defensa.

\- Bien, y para ustedes dos estas- Dijo Link dándoles a Ilia y a Otoh los rifles restantes.

\- Ehm, nunca he disparado en mi vida- Dijo Ilia sosteniendo con dificultad el arma, agarrándola al revés.

\- Yo tampoco, jeje- Rio Link, corrigiendo a la castaña, quien solo lo miró apenada y con la cara roja.- Solo aprieta este gatillo para disparar, y por Ganon asegurate que no estemos frente al cañón mientras lo hagas-.

\- ¡E-esta bien!- Exclamó nerviosa la chica.

Y así partió el trío de las residencias, con Link a la cabeza y seguido de Ilia y Otoh. Link revisaba se aferró con fuerza a su espada, chequeando en cada esquina en caso de encontrarse con más bandidos. En un punto pidió a Ilia que le diera indicaciones, pues su puesto de trabajo estaba en un sitio diferente al habitual, fuera de la zona industrial y cerca de la zona militar. Ordon estaba en ruinas, muchas de las calles estaban derrumbadas, dando paso a sanjas de inmensa profundidad, mientras que otras estaban bloqueadas por edificios derrumbados, haciendo que la travesía se atrasara en la búsqueda de un camino.

A Link se le hizo extraña la falta de ruido, mas que nada por la falta de supervivientes, vivos o muertos, ya que no se hallaba cadáver alguno en las calles. El rubio determinó que ya los bandidos terminaron el saqueo, pero aún así no había muestra alguna de masacre mas allá de la ocasional mancha de sangre en la pared y suelo.

Eventualmente llegaron a la sintetizadora de alimentos, allí pudieron notar que la entrada estaba destruida, abierta por lo que suponieron sería una explosión. El trío se puso alerta, avanzando lentamente mientras cruzaban la cerca de entrada, llegando a una de las entradas de la fábrica, que parecía haber sido forzada para entrar. Link entró primero, seguido por Ilia y Otoh, la sala parecía ser un almacén de mercancías, cientos de contenedores se hallaban en la gran sala, todos abiertos y vacíos, restos de disparos y de manchas de sangre decoraban el paisaje, muchas de ellas eran recientes. Ilia tuvo que tragar saliva del asco y el espanto, mientras que Link y Otoh procuraban mantener la calma, así siguieron hasta el área de procesamiento, donde tras asegurarse que no hubiera nadie se dispusieron a descansar un momento.

\- ¿Ahora a donde, Ilia?- Preguntó Link, refiriéndose a los que buscaban.

\- Si, hay un compartimiento bajo la cinta transportadora, ahí guardamos todo- Dijo Ilia apresurándose hacía un sitio específico de la cinta, llamando a los jóvenes para que la ayuden a mover parte del pesado equipo industrial.

Les costó un poco la tarea, pues debían desarmar la cinta misma para poder tener acceso al escondite. Link cuestionó el método de ocultación por lo impráctico que era, a lo que Ilia contestó que solo guardaban los excedentes al final de la jornada, y que varios de los técnicos estaban en el negocio combinando sus revisiones con el embarco y desembarco de la mercancía. Eventualmente dieron con lo que buscaban, la manija para abrir una trampilla en el suelo, oculta entre las máquinas y casi imposible de detectar, Ilia la abrió y con pesadez la abrió, revelando lo que buscaban.

Decenas de contenedores, todos con latas de comida y raciones de campo dentro. Por la cantidad Link calculo que serían suficientes para que toda un edificio coma por un mes, de sobra para los casi treinta que formaban su grupo. Link señaló la problemática de llevar toda la comida a la residencia, mucho para ellos tres, a lo que Otoh propuso buscar un vehículo para transportarlos.

\- Deberían haber vehículos en el garaje, creo que vale la pena revisar- Propuso Ilia.

\- Si- Se limitó a responder Link en aprobación- ¿Donde está el equipo médico?-.

\- Está en las oficinas, pero la puerta funciona para personal autorizado, no tengo acceso a esa zona- Dice la joven castaña.

\- Si me llevas a la consola de la puerta creo que la puedo desactivar- Señala Otoh.

\- ¿Tu puedes, como?- Pregunta con intriga Link.

\- Yo y mi hermano somos aprendices de ingeniero, tengo al menos una idea de como funcionan estos equipos- Aclara Otoh rascandose la cabeza, intentando mantenerse humilde a pesar de sus habilidades.

\- ¿No sería mi hermano y yo?- Corrigió Ilia.

\- Dije que era bueno con sistemas, no lenguaje- Contestó Otoh antes de reír a carcajadas.

Link sonrió. Ilia los llevó entonces a la puerta, donde Otoh abrió de manera metódica la consola que controlaba el escáner, chequeó los contactos y, para sorpresa de Link e Ilia, los arrancó todos de un tirón, acción que hizo que la puerta se abriera de inmediato. Ilia echó una mirada de desconcierto al joven, haciendo algo tan simple logró lo que el nunca pensó lograr.

\- ¿Como supiste que hacer?- Preguntó Ilia anonadada.

\- Estás puertas suelen tener un error de diseño, el protocolo dice que cuando se corta la corriente estas deben sellarse, pero solo desde la fuente, porque si la cortas de tajo de sus contactos, se abren- Explicó Otoh dando una sonrisa de orgullo por su logro y pericia técnica.

\- Vaya...- Se limitó a responder Ilia asombrada.

\- Bueno, creo que yo puedo seguir a partir de aquí- Propuso Link.

\- Si- Confirmo Ilia- Recuerda que el equipo es de emergencias, por lo que debe ser una mochila con la insignia médica-.

\- Entendido, ustedes vayan al garaje y busquen algún vehículo que funciones- Dijo Link antes de adentrarse a las oficinas, la falta de objeciones le confirmaron que sus compañeros estaban de acuerdo.

Ilia y Otoh fueron entonces al garaje, guiado Ilia, Otoh asumió que la sintetizadora debía de contar con algún camión o vehículo de ruedas para llevar encargos al resto de la base militar de Ordon, por lo que debían de quedar alguno para el final de la jornada. El problema claro era el combustible, mas sabiendo que ya un grupo había saqueado la fábrica.

El dúo abrió la entrada del garaje, la cual crujió al moverla, la sala estaba oscura, más se podían vislumbrar dos camiones, propiedad de la fábrica. Otoh se apresuró al más cercano seguido de Ilia, dispuesto a revisar el tanque de combustible. Otoh intenta encender el motor, el cual comenzó a rugir sin arrancar, señal de que algo no iba bien con el vehículo, a lo que Otoh se dispuso a revisa el motor, abrió el capó y confirmó su duda, la manguera del combustible había sido cortada. Resignado decidió intentar con otro vehículo.

\- ¿Que ocurre?- Pregunta Ilia sin entender lo que pasaba.

\- La manguera de combustible fue cortada, revisaré el otro- Dijo Otoh antes de subirse al otro vehículo.

En el momento en que Otoh se subió al camión, fue ahí que Ilia lo percibió en el rabillo de su ojo, una sombra que se movía en la oscuridad. Con temor elevó su arma y caminó lento para ver que era. Por su parte Otoh decidió revisar el motor primero, observando que todo estaba en orden, contento e ignorante de las acciones de su compañera. Se subió al camión y lo encendió, escuchándose el rugir del motor al encenderlo.

\- ¡Si, funciona!- Exclama Otoh- Muy bien, solo hay que esperar por Link y cargar la comida y… ¿Ilia?- Se detuvo y llamó al notar que su compañera no estaba.

Otoh se bajó y el vehículo y observó sus alrededores, no encontrando a Ilia por ninguna parte. Intentó llamarla, más no recibió respuesta alguna hasta que percibió algo moverse por el rabillo de su ojo.

\- Ilia, esto no es gracioso, ¿Donde estás estás?- Dijo Otoh, sintiendo como el terror nacía en el.

El joven dio unos pasos hacía atrás mientras tomaba su arma y se aferraba a ella, intentó buscar a Ilia, más a su temor no la consiguió. De repente algo se movió a su izquierda, por lo que su instinto le hizo disparar en dicha dirección, escuchando un chillido en respuesta. Al acercarse pudo ver el cadáver de una rata, asesinada brutalmente en suelo. Otoh suspiró en alivio de que no sea otra cosa, a lo que escuchó pasos detrás de el.

\- Ilia, ¿Eres tu?- Dijo cuando volteó, más no pudo determinar lo que vio, pues un golpe directo en su frente lo hizo caer inconsciente.

* * *

Link recorría los pasillos de las oficinas, según Ilia el equipo era del líder de fábrica, por lo que buscó en la oficina más grande que pudiera conseguir. Las oficinas eran un desastre, escombros estaban repartidos en el suelo, varios de los muros habían sido derrumbados por la caída, restos de los cogitadores que usaban los empleados decoraban la sección, un escenario digno de la tragedia que vivió Ordon. Link buscó minuciosamente, hasta que algo le hizo llamar la atención, entre el polvo del piso distinguió pisadas que iban a un pasillo largo, hasta la puerta del final.

El rubio se aferró a la espada, temeroso por quien pudiera estar allí con el. Se dispuso a caminar un paso a la vez, lentamente, su respiración se hacía cada vez mas profunda mientras sudaba de nervios. Por su mente pasaron los cuatro bandidos que asesino, nunca se había visto capaz de hacerlo con tal eficacia, todo mientras su sudor se sentía frio del miedo que comenzó a sentir. Pensó en sus caras, en sus rostros horribles de depravación perturbados por el horror de su brutalidad, también pensó en Malon, quien fue asesinada de la misma forma. En la cabeza de Link el pánico comenzaba a formarse, no quería matar, más tampoco quería morir, era una dicotomía que lo volvía loco, perturbando su mente, haciendo que cada paso silencioso que daba se sienta como un retumbe en su corazón. También se preguntó por lo que tenía en las manos, lo relacionó con su espada, más no podía entender lo que era ni lo que hacía, pero lo llenó de terror, porque su mente lo asoció a ese lado despiadado que lo llevaba a matar, a sufrir mientras hacía sufrir a otros, "los tres triángulos de la muerte", pensó en bautizarlos, algo que estaba ya en el y prometía causarle mucho daño.

Eventualmente llegó a la entrada de la habitación, Link tragó saliva una última vez antes de asomar ligeramente su cabeza por la puerta semi-abierta, siendo ahí cuando lo vio. Era un hombre, no estaba vestido de la misma forma que los bandidos, sino que usaba harapos, como alguien sumido en la más profunda pobreza, tenía una barba irregular y sucia que crecía en su cara y piel café cubierta en una capa de mugre, grasa y polvo. Detallando en su escondite Link vio que el hombre estaba jugando con algo, y asomando un poco más su cabeza vio para su pesar que era: Era una mochila blanca que sobresalía de un compartimiento en la pared, con un símbolo de dos serpientes entrelazadas a una vara con alas de ángel naciendo a los lados, era el equipo médico.

Link apretó sus manos a su espada, era obvio que aquel hombre lo quería, y eso no podía permitirlo. Pero algo lo hizo vacilar, ¿Realmente debía matarlo con tal de llevarse lo que buscaba? Era para su amigo, quien ciertamente moriría de no llevarle tan preciado objeto. Link se estremeció ante el pensamiento, pero en su mente apareció el rostro de terror de Malon al morir, lo atroz de perecer en este sitio olvidado por el resto del mundo. La lágrimas salieron de a poco, luego sin control, y ciertamente no se detuvieron cuando Link salió a toda velocidad de su escondite soltando un alarido, espantando al hombre dentro de la habitación.

\- ¿¡Que demonios!?- Exclamo el pobre hombre justo antes de recibir un tajo en el pecho, que lo hizo echarse para atrás- ¡Argh!- Exclamó ante el dolor del corte, pues si bien no moriría en el acto, la herida era muy profunda.

Link no le dio tiempo a descansar pues seguido de su primer ataque le enterró fuerza su hoja en su cuello. Lo empujó contra la pared, donde del corte empezó a salir sangre a chorros, soltando débiles gemidos mientras la sangría salía y la vida se le iba, todo mientras Link sollozaba sin poder detenerse, no podía dejarle vivir, no si su amigo moriría de hacerlo. Finalmente el pobre hombre cayó al suelo, con los ojos abiertos y sin vida, su expresión era de completo horror mientras que a su alrededor se formaba un charco de sangre.

El rubio no pudo más, sus manos estaban sucias y era consciente de ello, se maldijo con todas fuerzas mientras caía al suelo de espaldas, incapaz siquiera de mantenerse en pie. Se llevó las manos al rostro, donde lloró desconsoladamente, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de la atrocidad que acometió: Había matado a un hombre. Intentó justificarse, pues era eso o su amigo, más se rebatió el mismo, pues no había tomado otra alternativa, pudo haber negociado, pudo haberlo distraído, todo menos matarlo sin piedad. Se cuestionó que Moy pudiera mirarlo a la cara si se enterara lo que acababa de hacer.

Link eventualmente se levantó como pudo, tomó el equipo medico y se lo subió a la espalda como a una mochila. Sus ojos estaban rojos, ya no podía soltar más lágrimas, fue allí mismo que aceptó lo que le deparaba, tenía que vivir el resto de sus día como un asesino.

* * *

Cuando regresó a puerta que Otoh abrió notó que el ambiente estaba muy silencioso, no escuchaba a sus compañeros y eso lo preocupó. Se dirigió al garaje, no sabía donde estaba y por ello se tardó un poco explorando. Al llegar a la puerta de lo que asumió sería su destino, la presencia de una escena que prefería no haber visto. Eran Ilia y Otoh atados, siendo montados en un camión por un hombre, un tanto diferente al que había matado, pues este usaba un traje con coraza y guanteletes, era fornido y de cabellos pelirrojos, armado con un rifle que cargaba en la espalda y una pistola colocada en una funda a su cintura. Link inmediatamente temió por sus amigos, no permitiría que ellos corrieran riesgo de ser asesinados por aquella persona o algo peor. En ese momento su raciocinio volvió a nublarse y su mano comenzó a arder mientras que tomaba su espada y embestía contra el sujeto.

\- ¡Link, no!- Gritó Ilia al ver a su amigo embestir contra el hombre, quien no inmutó al momento.

\- ¡Te tengo!- Gritó el hombre al ver al rubio correr a su dirección

El hombre sacó de su cintura un aparato y apretó un botón de este, detonando una explosión en la entrada del garaje que hizo que Link fuera disparado hacia el frente, soltando su espada en el proceso. El hombre aprovechó que su presa estaba en el suelo vulnerable y desenfundó su pistola para acabar con ella. Otoh aprovechó su distracción, se levantó a pesar de estar atado y saltó contra él, llevándolo también al suelo y haciendo que suelte también su arma.

En ese instante Link se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el, embistiéndolo antes de que pudiera incorporarse, el sujeto si espero el ataque y lo recibió firme, comenzando a forcejear contra el iracundo Link. En dicho caos Ilia se bajo del camión y se arrastró hacía afuera. Por su parte, Otoh intento tomar el arma de su apresador, mas este recibió una patada por parte de este, quien había tumbado a Link una vez más y se disponía tomar su arma y recuperar el control de la situación, pero Link lo volvió a embestir de sorpresa, momento en que el pie del hombre tocó la pistola y la empujo lejos. Link y el sujeto forcejearon un poco más, mas el hombre los supero, realizándole una llave que lo dejó inmóvil y vulnerable a ser estrangulado, cosa que ocurrió, pues el hombre lo comenzó a ahorcar a pesar de no poder poner resistencia.

Link pensó que en ese momento iba a morir, más sucedió algo inesperado, un disparo se oyó y el hombre aflojó su agarré. Link cayó al suelo, capaz solamente de respirar desesperadamente mientras escuchaba otro disparo, y otro, y otro. El hombre cayó al suelo, más los disparos siguieron hasta que el cargador se vació, fue ahí que Link pudo recuperar la consciencia y observó quien había disparado: Era Ilia.

Joven estaba arrodillada con la pistola entre sus manos, apretando el gatillo a pesar de no tener munición y con la respiración agitada. Se había liberado de las ataduras con la espada de Link, aprovechó que tenía la pistola cerca de ella, la tomó y disparó sin vacilar. Link se le acercó lentamente mientras la joven aún apretaba el gatillo una y otra vez, con toda la calma que pudo conseguir se la retiro suavemente de las manos, lo que hizo que los ojos de la chica empezaran a parpadear y sus labios temblaran, seguido de lágrimas que dieron paso al llanto, pues la joven se dio cuenta finalmente de lo que hizo.

Solo Link pudo entender lo que ella sentía, así que la abrazó con fuerza, Ilia le correspondió y se desahogó todo lo que pudo.

* * *

Luego de un rato recuperaron como pudieron la calma, Ilia intentaba no pensar en lo sucedido mientras que Otoh le contaba a Link lo que había ocurrido: El hombre era un bandido de otra facción que venía saquear lo que los otros no habían encontrado y habían dejado, al parecer los había escuchado entrar y prefirió tenderles una trampa para acabar con ellos, siendo Otoh e Ilia sus víctimas. Afortunadamente no les había pasado nada, cosa que Link agradeció.

Así, Link y Otoh dejaron a Ilia en el camión para que descansara, la experiencia había sido muy fuerte para ella y los dos jóvenes llegaron a la conclusión sería mejor dejarla sola por el momento. Buscaron todas la raciones y las dejaron a la parte de atrás, con Otoh a su cuidado mientras Link conducía, en sí ninguno de ellos sabía manejar, pero Link había visto a Moy hacerlo una vez e intentó imitarlo, su éxito podría decirse que fue parcial.

El camino de regreso fue largo, incómodo y silencioso, ninguno de los jóvenes quería recordar lo que pasaba. Otoh notaba la incomodidad de Link e Ilia e intentaba no empeorar las cosas quedándose callado, Ilia solo miraba al suelo con una mirada vacía, acurrucada al asiento del copiloto, mientras que Link conducía absorto en sus pensamientos, buscando la ruta más estable de regreso a las residencias.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a las residencias el ambiente seguía siendo tenso, nadie se dirigía una palabra mientras descargaban los alimentos, y así hubiera seguido si no fuera porque la mujer que atendía a los heridos salió llamando a Link, diciéndole que Moy estaba en un estado crítico. Link se apresuró corriendo a ver a su amigo con el equipo médico a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Moy!- Grito Link al entrar al área común.

\- Link...- Respondió el hombre mayor con voz débil.

\- Ya lo tengo, amigo, llegó la ayuda- Dijo bajándose el equipo médico de la espalda.

\- No, Link, ya es tarde...- Respondió Moy con voz débil, viendo al techo sin mirar algo en específico.

\- ¿¡Como puedes decir eso, Moy!?- Grita Link al borde de las lágrimas- ¿¡Acaso quieres morir?!-.

\- Fallé, Link- Se limitó a responder Moy, esta vez viendo a Link directamente a los ojos- Juli y el bebé no lo lograron-.

Al escucharlo Link abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. Juli era la esposa de Moy desde hace años y era como una madre para Link, ciertamente escuchar de su muerte y la de su bebé fue como la puñalada que terminó de romperlo, Link cayó en el llanto y la desesperación. Moy solo pudo verlo con pesar, pues estaba por dejarlo en un mundo cruel más allá de su imaginación.

\- Link, por favor, defiende a esta gente- Comenzó a decir Moy- Deben existir asentamientos en algún lugar, allí hallarán la paz-.

\- Moy… Por favor, no...- Pudo decir Link entre lágrimas.

\- Adiós...- Dijo Moy antes de apagar los ojos, no los volvería a abrir.

Link lloró desconsoladamente, ya no le quedaba nada, su mundo se derrumbó y ya no le quedaba nada ni nadie, solo un mundo cruel donde debía matar o morir, sufrir mientras hacía sufrir.

\- ¿Como pudiste?- Solo pudo decir Link, su ira crecía mientras las lágrimas aún salían- ¿Como pudiste, tras todo lo que pasé?-.

* * *

La sangré cayó al suelo tras el golpe, sus ojos estaban nublados y ya no podía mantenerse de pié, por lo que dos hombres lo estaban sosteniendo de los brazos, frente a él había una mujer fornida, de nariz pronunciada y piel café, ella era quien los había golpeado, mientras que detrás de la mujer había un hombre sentado en un trono, sus ropas eran opulentas y su rostro estaba maquillado hasta el punto de que su piel era blanca y sus labios y ojos eran púrpuras.

\- Me siento ofendido Ragnas- Dijo el hombre en el trono- ¿Como osas en traicionar a la familia?-.

El hombre hablaba al pandillero de piel negra y bigote pronunciado, quien había atacado a Link y a Malon hace tan solo unas horas, retirándose cuando Link reapareció de la cueva espada en mano. Su nombre era Ragnas, quien escapó a los cuarteles de su pandilla para comentar lo que había vivido a Padre, líder y padre de la Familia, su banda.

\- Pero Padre…- Dijo por lo bajo con un hilo se saliva y sangre naciendo de su boca.

\- ¿¡Y ahora me contradices!?- Responde Padre con ira, dando una seña a la mujer de piel café, su segunda al mando, Madre, para que lo vuelva a golpear.

\- Ragnas, Ragnas- Comienza a decir Padre calmándose una vez más- Recuerda que somos una familia, Ragnas. Nuestro trabajo es tomar lo que arriba no se desea y usarlo nosotros para que no se pierda, siempre unidos, nunca desleales uno con los otros, ¿Y vienes ahora dejando a tus hermanos a la muerte porque viste a un chico con una mano de oro?-.

\- Padre...- Intentó decir entre los golpes de Madre- Yo lo vi matarlos… Quería avisarte… Para defender a la familia...-.

\- ¿Defender a la familia? JAJAJAJA- Comenzó a reír Padre a carcajadas- Te equivocas, Ragnas. Lo correcto era morir con tus hermanos, siempre unido a la familia...-.

\- Pero Padre...- Intento decir Ragnas.

\- ¡Ya basta de contradecirme!- Gritó iracundo padre, su rostro parecía rojo a pecar del maquillaje.

\- Aww, como lo siento, Ragnas- Dijo tranquilamente Padre, acercándose al bandido y tomando su rostro entre sus manos- Es mi culpa Ragnas, fallé en criarte y por eso te perdiste- Agregó comenzando a lagrimear.

\- Padre, ¿Debería intervenir?- Propuso Madre, Padre hizo un gesto de aprobación mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- Un castigo que sea ejemplo a tus hermanos, para ello haremos carrera-.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó Ragnas en absoluto espanto- ¡Por favor Madre, todo menos carrera, por favor!-.

\- No me contradigas a mi también Ragnas- Dice Madre indiferente- Es por el bien de la familia-.

\- ¡No! ¡NOOOO!- Gritó Ragnas antes de Madre halara una palanca de la pared, lo que abrió una trampilla por la que el hombre cayó.

Así, Ragnas cayó por un tobogán a una zona fuera del cuartel de la Familia. Ragnas cayó de espaldas, desconcertado y temeroso por lo que iba a potencialmente a sufrir. Escuchó gruñidos a sus espaldas, cosa que le heló la sangre y sintiera horror, luego volteó lentamente, viendo los que había provocado el ruido, eran un grupo de servitores, esclavos humanos robotizados y lobotomizados que servían solo para seguir órdenes. Estos servitores en específico eran usados para la caza, por lo que sus cuerpos parecían caninos, pero con cabezas humanas y un ojo biónico para mejorar su capacidad de rastreo.

Ragnas comenzó a correr inmediatamente, pues por regla de la carrera tenía un minuto para correr antes de que los servitores lo cazaran, si pasaba un día sin ser alcanzado podría volver, pero si lo alcanzaban se convertiría también servitor, porque solo así se garantizaba su utilidad a la familia.

Ragnas corrió lo más que pudo, podía escuchar los gritos de otros bandidos que observaban el espectáculo a la distancia, forma de entretenimiento predilecta para la banda. Se introdujo en una red de edificios en ruinas, donde tenía la esperanza de que al menos los atrasaría, una clara equivocación, porque no importaba a donde fuera, sentía sus pisadas a sus espaldas. Corrió hasta llegar a un rio de deshechos, donde fluía los líquidos tóxicos de los sectores de arriba en la colmena, allí Ragnas supo que estaba perdido, pues sumergirse en dichos compuestos era equivalente a lanzarse desnudo en una piscina de ácido, debía explorar rápidamente sus opciones.

Vio entonces una oportunidad, un puente derrumbado a uno cuantos metros de él que podría usar para cruzar el rio, por lo que se apresuró sintiendo a los servitores pisándole los talones aún más de cerca. Al llegar al puente, noto que si bien había un paso, había un tramo donde solo tenía escombros para sostenerse sin caer en la cloaca tóxica, pero debía intentarlo. Saltó entonces una piedra a otra con suma torpeza, pues no era una persona conocida por su destreza, torpeza que aprovechó un servitor para atacarle en la pierna al momento de cruzar la última piedra antes de llegar al otro lado del rio, lo que hizo que el bandido cayera sobre sus espaldas y con la pierna muy mal herida. Sin embargo tuvo el pequeño el alivio de que el servitor en su acometida no pudiera conseguir una superficie firme y cayó sobre el liquido tóxico, siendo llevado por la corriente. El alivió fue corto, sin embargo, pues tras de el habían por lo menos otros cinco, más ágiles y más cuidadosos contra una presa que ya no podía huir de ellos, Ragnas vio su final.

Mas no fue así, porque en el momento en que los depredadores saltaron hacia su objetivo se oyó una gran explosión rio arriba que provocó una gran ola, ola que se llevó a todos los servitores consigo y dio tiempo a Ragnas para refugiarse, quien aún no salía de su asombro. Fue cuando estuvo seguro que los había perdido que Ragnas intentó explicar lo que había pasado y que le había salvado. Fue entonces que vio rio arriba, donde vio una luz durada proyectada hacia el cielo, desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

Y fue así como Ragnas el bandido se acercó hasta el cauce del rio, una piscina tóxica nacida de una tubería que iba hacía las grandes alturas de la colmena, y vio en la orilla a una muchacha rubia, de ropas del porte de la nobleza mas alta y con un colgante azul que brillaba tenuemente en su cuello.

**Continuará…**

_Próximo capítulo: La princesa y la bestia_


	4. Capítulo 4- La princesa y la bestia

_** ¡Saludos! Aqui vengo por fin con el cuarto capítulo. De vuelta lo lamento por la tardanza, intento mantener la constancia, mas solo escribo cuando puedo jeje. Este capítulo me ha costado un poco hacer, pues eran varias las ideas que quería introducir que serían parte principal de la historia. Realmente espero que les guste, agradezco opiniones y críticas de todo tipo. Ya sin más que agregar, ¡Disfruten!**_

Capitulo 4- La princesa y la bestia

El calor del fuego hizo que despertara, recobrando por fin el conocimiento. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero Zelda solo podía recordar el momento en que saltó por la chimenea, su mano comenzó a arder y el colgante que le dio Impa se iluminó formando una barrera, a partir de ahí su mente era borrosa, como si estuviera recordando un sueño. Pudo ver tuberías, sentir que se movía a una velocidad vertiginosa y nauseas constantes que duraron por mucho tiempo, hasta que una explosión la hizo caer inconsciente. Su vestido estaba rasgado, lo que la hizo suspirar de irritación, pero luego se asustó al notar que ya no tenía el colgante de Impa en su cuello

Vio a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación vacía y en ruinas, las paredes estaban agrietadas y el suelo era frio, en el medio de la habitación había una lampara de gas, la única fuente de iluminación. Intentó moverse, mas no pudo, lo entendió cuando vio que sus piernas estaban juntas y sus brazos estaban girados a su espalda, ambos atados con un fierro doblado. ¿Donde estaba y quien la había apresado? Por las condiciones del sitio pensó que estaba en la Subcolmena, lo que la llenó de terror, más aún estando apresada, a merced de algún degenerado. Entonces escuchó pasos acercándose, lo que hizo que Zelda se agitará, en busca de salir de su situación, se movió en busca del alguna forma para liberarse, pero las vigas eran muy gruesas para que ella pudiera doblarlas, antes de que su captor entrara resolvió por hacerse otra vez la dormida.

\- Te escuché- Dijo Ragnas, haciendo que Zelda no tuviera otra opción que aceptar la derrota, abriendo los ojos- Tranquila, mi plan no es aprovecharme de ti-.

\- ¿Que quieres de mi?- Preguntó Zelda intentando expresar ira, más su miedo era palpable.

\- De ti, solo que me respondas algo- Respondió Ragnas, sacando entonces el colgante de Impa y enseñándoselo- ¿Quien te dio esto?-.

Zelda se quedó viendo la joya con sorpresa, su boca se entreabrió mientras sorteaba sus opciones, finalmente optó por no ceder.

\- N-no es de tu incumbencia- Respondió Zelda a la pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Está bien si no quieres decirme- Dijo Ragnas, guardando entonces la joya en su bolsillo- Te pregunté para tantear la ruta fácil, pero puedo averiguarlo por mi mismo-.

\- ¿Que harás conmigo entonces?- Preguntó Zelda, intentando todavía ocultar su temor.

\- Te dejaré en donde vivo- Dijo Ragnas- Digamos que ando peleado con mis padres, por lo que si te llevo allá podría arreglarlo todo-.

Ragnas se descolgó de su espalda una mochila, de la que sacó dos latas y una cuchara metálica, las abrió metódicamente con un cuchillo y tomó un bocado, Zelda notó lo que estaba engullendo, parecían granos bañados en pasta verde, le pareció asquerosa. Al terminar, Ragnas se limpió los labios con su camisa y se acercó a Zelda, abriendo la otra lata y extendiendo una cucharada hacia ella.

\- Come, necesitarás energía- Dijo Ragnas.

\- De ninguna manera comeré eso- Respondió Zelda asqueada.

\- Escucha, niña de papi, en la Subcolmena ya tienes suerte de que te den comer, así que no me quejaría siendo tú- Dijo Ragnas, ofendido por el rechazo a una comida- Ahora come-.

\- Al menos dime que e...- Zelda fue interrumpida cuando Ragnas introdujo a la fuerza la cuchara en la boca de la princesa.

Zelda fue sorprendida en seco, saboreando de lleno lo que sea que le estaban dando, Sabía a alguna especie de vómito salado con carne echada a perder. En su vida jamás había probado algo tan asqueroso, sintió la tentación de escupirlo, más la cara amenazante de Ragnas la obligo a engullir la comida, lagrimeando un poco mientras aguantaba las ganas de vomitar.

\- Son raciones estándar, todos los nutrientes necesarios están aquí- Comenzó Ragnas forzando otro bocado dentro de Zelda- Esto es lo que comen en el ejercito, por si no sabías-.

Zelda miró con furia al hombre mientras se forzaba a si misma a comer. Ella no negaba que sentía hambre, más ya se odiaba a si misma y a Ragnas por tener que rebajarse a tal humillación, comiendo lo que siempre consideró comida de la baja clase. Sin embargo razonó mientras comía, pues si toda su vida estuvo acostumbrada los lujos de la realeza, entonces tendría que sacrificarlos si quería sobrevivir lo suficiente hasta regresar a la espiral.

\- Ahora si siento curiosidad, ¿Quien eres?- Preguntó Ragnas, quien seguía alimentando a una Zelda resignada a comer tal asquerosidad.

\- No te incumbe- Masculló Zelda, sin tiempo a tragar para poder hablar, pues ya otro bocado iba a su boca, se denotaba el odio que sentía hacia aquel hombre.

\- Te vendría bien bajar el tonito, no estás en posición para ser altanera- Le respondió Ragnas- Bueno, ya está. Agradece que no te haya forzado a comerla tu misma-.

Zelda tenía las mejillas humedas de las lágrimas, mientras que su boca estaba llena de aquella pasta combinada con su saliva. Se sentía humillada y degradada, pero más que todo impotente, pues no tenía medios de cambiar su suerte en ese momento. Ragnas le limpio el rostro con su camisa, Zelda no pudo protestar, para su pesar. Ragnas liberó entonces sus piernas, forzándola luego a levantarse.

\- Bien, ahora vamos- Dijo Ragnas empujando a Zelda para que empiece a caminar.

\- ¿A donde me llevas ahora?- Preguntó Zelda.

\- Ya te dije, a donde mi familia- Se limitó Ragnas a responder.

Así, Ragnas sacó a Zelda del edificio en donde se refugiaban, cerca de un rio de aguas tóxicas. Esa fue la primera vez que Zelda pudo vislumbrar la Subcolmena con sus propios ojos, una gran colección de ruinas, infraestructura que en su momento mantenían las poblaciones industriales de la baja colmena y que terminó colapsando por el desgaste y el descuido, todo bajó un gran techo que los separaba del resto, de la civilización.

Para Zelda era ya sabida la situación de la Subcolmena, era un problema desde hace siglos para los reyes de Hyrule, mas parecía no tener solución, todo intento de pacificación o de integración de aquellos que vivían apartados de la sociedad fracasaba con consecuencias devastadoras para los habitantes de arriba, ya sea por costos astronómicos o ya de plano revueltas causadas por la integración de un clase indeseada, por eso mismo los monarcas prefirieron olvidarse de la subcolmena desde hace siglos, incluso explotando su infamia para mantener la cohesión de Hyrule como estado único. Para Zelda era un error que debía reivindicar, si bien no arreglando las vidas dañadas de los habitantes de abajo, lo haría entonces mejorando a la de los de arriba, acabando con la sociedad feudal que oprimía al reino desde hace ya milenios.

El camino se hizo silencioso, pues Zelda estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras que Ragnas repetía el recorrido que había hecho cuando recibió su castigo por sus superiores. Luego de encontrar a Zelda, Ragnas se tomó el tiempo de revisar el perímetro, con la esperanza que los servitores que lo perseguían fueran los únicos, cosa que terminó siendo cierta. La vista de la joven lo sorprendió se sobremanera, pues no todos lo días caían muchachas de un ducto de desechos de arriba, menos con las ropas y el porte propios de la nobleza, sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención fue el pendiente de la chica, así como su símbolo, aquel de un espíritu olvidado por todos excepto por su gente, a quien abandonó hace mucho tiempo.

Eventualmente llegaron a los cuarteles de la Familia, la banda de la que Ragnas era parte, los cuarteles eran una fortaleza formada por un edificio central de 4 pisos de forma circular, en la cima se hallaban antenas de comunicación, en la parte trasera estaba la arena, la gran área que usaban de entrenamiento y castigos, mientras que en la delantera habían garajes para lo vehículos que la banda usa durante sus incursiones. Ragnas al llegar con Zelda causó que los vigías de la banda voltearan a ver, todos estaban anonadados por la joven que él traía, varios comenzaron a lanzarle piropos, muchos subidos de tono.

Ragnas presionó un botón de la consola ubicada frente a la puerta trasera, una voz sonó entonces desde un comunicador, era el guardia de la puerta, quien por protocolo debía corroborar quien estaba allí y que deseaba.

\- ¿Diga?- Dijo el vigilante.

\- Ácol, abre la puerta- Respondió Ragnas, quien ciertamente quería acabar rápido la conversación.

\- ¡Estás vivo, Ragnas! Vaya logro- Comenzó el vigilante, quien respondía al nombre de Ácol- ¿Dime, de donde se sacaste a ese bellezón? No me digas que te la quieres quedar tu solito jeje-.

\- Eso lo decidirá Padre, ¡Ahora abre!- Respondió Ragnas.

\- ¡Yahoo!- Exclamó alegre Ácol antes de abrir la puerta.

Para Zelda el encuentro se le hizo desconcertante, ¿Quien era Padre? ¿Porque el vigilante celebró cuando este lo mencionó? ¿Y que implicaba que decidiría él? Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la princesa cuando cayó en el entendimiento de la situación: Estaban dándola como esclava, la estaban rebajando al nivel más bajo y lamentable de la sociedad, deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder hacer algo al respecto.

Ragnas empujó a Zelda hacia los cuarteles, donde tuvo que aguantar el escrutinio de un montón de bandidos depravados, nunca en su vida se sintió tan vulnerable e indefensa como ahora, pero se forzó a mantener un porte altivo, tenía que mantenerse firme, no debía perder el raciocinio. Comenzaron a avanzar a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala central, en donde un hombre maquillado y de porte femenino, acompañado por una gerudo fornida y de porte masculino los estaban esperando.

\- Ragnas, hijo mio- Se acercó Padre a Ragnas, tomándole la cara con ambas manos- Me alegra que hayas salido, no pude dormir pensando en que pudiste morir anoche-.

\- Lo lamento, Padre- Respondió Ragnas mirándolo sin expresión.

\- Espero aprendas tu lección- Advirtió Madre de brazos cruzadas.

\- Si, Madre- Dijo Ragnas asintiendo en respuesta.

\- Bien, ya te asignamos a otra unidad, es la octava, serás rebajado de rango, espero lo entiendas- Dijo Madre.

\- Así lo haré- Respondió Ragnas.

\- Y cuéntanos, hijo mio, ¿A quien traes contigo?- Pregunta Padre observando a Zelda, quien no podía siquiera mirarlo- Es muy preciosa, ¿De donde la sacaste?-.

\- La conseguí entre las ruinas, Padre- Comentó Ragnas, indiferente ante Zelda- Es decisión tuya que se hará con ella, a mi no me interesa-.

\- Si me permites proponer padre, digo que sea incluida con los supervivientes, necesitamos carne fresca- Propuso Madre.

"Carne Fresca", pensó Zelda como una bomba estallando en lo profundo de su mente, ¿Eran acaso caníbales? Tomó mucha de su fuerza de voluntad para mantener su calma en dicho momento, tenía miedo por su vida, a merced de aquel grupo de bárbaros incivilizados. También le llamó la atención el que estén organizados en unidades, al igual que el ejercito de Hyrule, posiblemente sean parte de un batallón renegada, lo que explicaría además el equipamiento con el que cuentan.

\- Esta bien madre, ¡Llévenla con las madrinas!- Ordeno Padre, señal acatada por dos guardias que entraron en la sala y se llevaron a Zelda de la habitación, dejando a los Padres y a Ragnas solos.

\- Puedes integrarte con tus hermanos luego de descansar, te lo mereces hijo- Dijo Padre a Ragnas, este solo asintió y se retiró por la misma puerta en la que entró.

\- Las ropas de esa chica eran muy opulentas, ¿Será alguien importante?- Comentó Madre.

\- Parece ser una noble, ¿La hija del gobernados, quizás?- Responde Padre- Que caiga con el sector es algo inusual, pero las oportunidades no se desaprovechan-.

\- ¿Desea que me ponga en contacto con el Capitán Paric?- Pregunta Madre, recibiendo una gesto afirmativo de Padre- Habrá que traerla de vuelta entonces, valdría mas en una pieza-.

\- Solo ordena que tengan cuidado con ella, tampoco hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad de genes nobles- Responde Padre sentándose de vuelta en su trono.

* * *

Zelda era llevada por los guardias a través de los pasillos de aquella fortaleza, estos eran de metal y las puertas eran todas automáticas, controladas todas por una consola electrónica. Los guardias la tenían firme de los brazos, cosa que le dio seguridad ante las miradas sucias de los hombres que habitaban el recinto, mientras que sentía que varios dejaban de hacer lo que hacían para seguirlos por los pasillos. Zelda se dio cuenta de una habitación, sin embargo, una que poseía un aparato circular y metálico, no pudo detallarla, pues apenas intentó enfocarse en ella la puerta se cerro a cal y canto por un guardia, quien le dedicó una mirada de seducción a Zelda.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta custodiada por dos guardias, quienes no evitaron en poner sus ojos en Zelda apenas llegó, la puerta parecía ser mucho más resistente que las demás, además de tener una ventanilla, Zelda supuso que era una celda. Tras un ademán los guardias abrieron la puerta, liberaron los brazos de Zelda y la empujaron dentro, cayendo al suelo con un estruendo, acto seguido la puerta se cerró tras de sí. Zelda se quedó en el suelo por un momento, acariciándose las muñecas por la irritación, fue entonces que escuchó sollozos en la habitación.

Zelda se levantó para detallar los alrededores, viendo un gran numero de personas arrinconadas en el suelo, todas mujeres vestidas con ropas humildes, notó que varías de ellas estaban sollozando, abrazadas por otra que intentaba consolarlas sin mucho éxito. Zelda se dio cuenta que estaba llamando la atención, porque inmediatamente después de levantarse vio como gran parte de las mujeres que allí se encontraban voltearon a verla.

\- ¿Eres nueva, no?- Se animó a decir una joven pelinegra y de voz rasposa- Nunca te he visto en Ordon, ¿Eres hija de un mercader?-.

\- Ehm- Zelda la miró anonadada, ¿Ordon? Sabía que era un sector industrial, mas no veía la asociación.

\- Oye, te hice una pregunta- Volvió a decir la pelinegra fastidiada, Zelda seguía sin saber que responder- Veo que sigues en shock, me llamo Salma, ¿Me dirías al menos tu nombre?-.

\- Zelda… me llamo Zelda- Se animó Zelda al fin, decidió que debía aprovechar el momento para resolver sus dudas sobre todo lo que ha visto y oido- Y no, no soy de Ordon, me atraparon ayer entre las ruinas-.

\- Eres rara, ¿Que hace una chica con ropas tan finas en la Subcolmena?- preguntó Salma.

\- ¿Que hace una chica de Ordon en la Subcolmena? Pensé que el acceso estaba restringido desde allí- preguntó Zelda en respuesta.

\- Supongo que aún no es noticia, pues resulta que Ordon colapsó y cayó, los que sobrevivimos fuimos atrapados y ahora nos toca vivir un infierno- Respondió Salma con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Eso lo explica entonces, ¿Y que quieres decir con vivir un infierno?- Preguntó Zelda con curiosidad.

\- Supongo que no te dieron las explicación. Pues resulta que ahora somos los esclavos de estos bárbaros, los hombres serán sus obreros y nosotras sus objetos, podría decirse que no ha cambiado nada de allá arriba- Dice Salma manteniendo su tono irónico.

\- ¡Eso es horrible!- Exclamó Zelda espantada, Salma solo soltó un bufido en respuesta- No podemos quedarnos así sin hacer nada-.

\- Tienes agallas, me gusta eso- Dijo Salma con una media sonrisa- Pero eso es más fácil decirse que hacerse, ellos están armados hasta los dientes y les encanta la violencia, aquí la mayoría apenas ha visto armas de fuego en su vida, yo recomiendo relajarte y esperar a que no te tomen pronto, sirve más si ya no eres virgen-.

Zelda estaba espantada, pero más que todo enojada por lo que la joven acaba de decirle, ¿Como podría quedarse de brazos cruzados? Reconoció que era difícil y la balanza estaba en su contra, pero ella era una Hyrule, y juró por su linaje que hallaría una manera, tal fue su juramento antes de tirarse por aquel ducto hace solo unos días. Se sentó en el suelo a meditar, buscando y analizando la situación tal como las hermanas Gerudo le enseñaron a hacer, a lo que sintió que sus mano comenzó a arder, mientras conciencia comenzaba a expandirse.

Un millón de imágenes pasaron por su mente, todas recopiladas en su memoria y codificadas en ideas, debía reorganizarlas para buscar un curso de acción, uno que pudiera darle una posibilidad de no solo salir de su periplo. Sin embargo faltaban algunos elementos clave, cuestiones que a pesar de mantener su introspección no podía resolver, finalmente salió de su estado en completa frustración. Se sentó pegada a la pared, pensando en sus opciones nuevamente, más fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

\- Es hora- Dijo uno de los guardias- Llamaremos a cinco solicitadas, si se resisten las mataremos sin excepción, así que colaboren-.

El hombre comenzó a listar cinco muchachas para que se coloquen pegadas a la pared cercana a la puerta, estas serían entonces llevadas a las habitaciones de los respectivos solicitantes del servicio y serían traídas de vuelta cuando estos terminen con ellas. Las reglas eran que las muchachas no debían ser asesinadas, pues eran propiedad de la Familia, y estas tendrían el privilegio de salir unicamente tras asegurar nuevos reclutas para la Familia, por embarazo. Así, el guardia llamó a cinco mujeres: Una joven de cabellos castaños y rizados, una morena de piel castaña, una pelirroja de piel pecosa, a Salma y a Zelda.

Zelda tuvo que colaborar, pues al ser mencionada una idea llegó a ella, una que no le gustaba, pues implicaría el riesgo de perder lo que guardaba para su futuro esposo tal como dictaba la tradición, pero debía hacerlo, era un riesgo que debía tomar. Así, ella se levanto, y se colocó al lado de las otras, Salma le dedicó una mirada triste, lamentando que la joven fuera escogida tan rápido, más no podía protestar. Zelda entonces le dedicó una mirada conciliadora, señal de que todo estaría bien, a pesar de que la pelinegra no entendía el como ni el por qué.

\- Su trabajo, madrinas, será crear a la nueva generación de nuestra familia, tengan en cuenta que esto es un gran honor y se les promete que tras el nacimiento de los nuevos miembros serán liberadas con una compensación y el favor de la familia hasta el de sus días. Más les vale darnos descendencia digna- Recitó el guardia.

Los guardias llevaron a las mujeres, también nombradas "madrinas" a las habitaciones designadas, donde les esperaban los bandidos que realizarían la labor de expandir la Familia. Zelda estaba nerviosa, pues estaba apunto de correr un riesgo increible con tal de escapar, mas no perdía la calma, mantuvo una mascara estóica propia de alguien que nació y se crió en la nobleza. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta, la cual se abrió revelando a un hombre acostado en una cama ancha de sábanas rojas, tenía vello corporal por todas partes de su cuerpo y su cara estaba llena de cicatrices, Zelda suspiro y entró en la habitación, dedicándole a los guardias una última mirada de determinación antes de que la puerta cierre.

* * *

Ragnas entró en su habitación en silencio, notó que nadie mas estaba allí, cosa que agradeció, pues debía evitar sospechas. Se acerco a la cama y sacó una daga de su cintura, procediendo entonces a realizar un corte al colchón lo suficientemente grande como para introducir su mano, sacando luego una caja de metálica. Chequeó una ves más que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación y se sentó sobre el colchón y abrió la caja, revelando una serie de papeles, parecían cartas y fotografías, eran los recuerdos de Ragnas.

En si la Familia prohibía los lazos con el pasado, una vez entrabas eras para siempre parte de ella, nada debe existir por fuera, pues la Familia proveía de todo a sus miembros. Ragnas conservó sus recuerdos, sin embargo, pues no por deseo salió de su antiguo hogar, el tenía el objetivo de conseguir algo para su gente, algo que perdió hace mucho tiempo. Revisó entonces las notas y cartas de su madre y hermanos, a quienes hace años no contactaba, llegando entonces a la carta de alguien especial, la matriarca de su tribu, una sabia de una gran longevidad y conocimientos.

Ella le dio el conocimiento necesario para su búsqueda, una promesa hecha por los suyos y que al cumplirse cambiaría el orden de todas las cosas, Ragnas todavía pudo recordar lo que le había dicho:

\- _Para que todo cambie el ciclo debe repetirse, Ragnas- Le había dicho su abuela- Cuando consigas la reliquia que posea alguno de estos símbolos perdidos, así como su portador, deberás traerla a nosotros, solo así la historia se repetirá y seremos libres-_

Ragnas no entendió muy bien a que se refería, pero pudo entender una cosa, debía llevar la reliquia y a su portador hacia ella para ayudar a su pueblo, y bien que la consiguió. Corroboró la carta en donde la matriarca dibujó los símbolos y lo corroboró, efectivamente el collar que portaba aquella muchacha rubia de ropas nobles era una de aquellas reliquias. La guardó en su bolsillo y pensó en su siguiente paso, pues ahora debía buscar a aquella joven y sacarla de allí, pues ya no había motivos para jurar lealtad a aquella banda de bandidos que tanto lo habían dominado por años.

Guardó la caja y tapó el hoyo con sábanas, luego se acostó y decidió tomar un descanso, pensando en su actuar, quizás solicitaría a la chica como madrina, contando claro con la suerte de que no tener que esperar mucho por ella, cosa que dudó, pues al llegar ella llamó la atención de muchos. Sus pensamientos fueron entonces interrumpidos por un ruido chillante, la alarma de la base se había activado.

* * *

Zelda observó la habitación, parecía la escena propia de un burdel, cosa que no le sorprendió, pues se suponía que ahora era una prostituta. Fue entonces que observó al hombre que la esperaba en la cama, quien la miraba con una expresión total de deseo.

\- Ven, no seas tímida, quiero darte un buen rato- Le dijo el hombre.

\- Lo lamento, es que es mi primera vez haciendo esto- Dijo tapándose la cara, fingiendo inocencia- Me gustaría al menos un poco de preparación previa-.

\- Pídeme lo que quieras mi princesa- Le respondió, Zelda casi se ríe de lo redundante de su comentario.

\- Quizás algo para tomar, me gustaría brindar primero- Pidió Zelda, notó que su propuesta fue la correcta, pues el hombre sonrió con ganas y tomo un teléfono que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, pidiendo alcohol.

Zelda se sentó en un extremo de la cama, decidiendo mostrar una de sus blancas piernas, causando que el hombre se mordiera los labios antes la vista, queriendo acercarse. Zelda entonces le puso su indice en los labios, especificando que solo podría comenzar luego de un brindis. El hombre se dejó llevar por la seducción de la princesa, quien solo podía reír en sus adentros por la ingenuidad de un hombre a merced del encanto femenino. Eventualmente llegó la bebida, yendo el hombre a abrir la puerta y entrando con lo que solicitó: Una botella de vino barato y dos copas, Zelda procedió a seguir con su plan.

\- Yo me encargo cariño, ¿Por qué no terminas de desvestirte mientras sirvo las copas?- Propuso Zelda dándole un guiño al hombre, quien con emoción cumplió la orden, dándole la espalda a Zelda.

Ahí Zelda aprovechó, debía ser rápida si quería tener éxito. Con gran fuerza golpeo la pared con la botella, rompiéndola de un extremo, el hombre volteó a ver que pasaba pero era muy tarde, pues Zelda se abalanzó encima y le clavó el filo de la botella en el cuello, haciendo que soltara sangre a montones. Intentó resistir el ataque, más Zelda respondió introduciendo la cuña aún más, hasta que el hombre perdió sus fuerzas y murió desangrado. La respiración de Zelda era agitada, no le gustaba ensuciarse las manos, más no era momento de titubear, debía seguir.

Revisó las pertenencias del hombre, consiguiendo lo que más le convenía: Una pistola guardada en una funda en el suelo. Zelda tomó el arma, chequeó de que estuviera cargada y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla elevó el arma, dispuesta a disparar a lo que estuviera del otro lado, afortunadamente no había nadie, pero no implicaba que no fuera a usar el arma, pues con rapidez se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, donde Salma se encontraba, abrió la puerta y vio como un sujeto con gran sobre peso estaba intentando retirarle las ropas a la joven pelinegra.

\- ¡Quieto!- Gritó Zelda

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó el hombre confundido- ¿Que significa eh...?-.

El hombre no pudo terminar su frase, pues Zelda ya le había disparado dos veces en la frente, Salma estaba sorprendida.

\- Veo que eres de otra cosa- Dijo Salma con admiración, Zelda ignoró su comentario, yendo a buscar el arma del hombre que asesinó.

\- Agradéceme luego, hay que buscar a los otros y salir de aquí- Dijo Zelda- ¿Has usado alguna un arma?-.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez- Respondió Salma.

-Bien, toma- Dijo Zelda entregándole una pistola a Salma- Ahora hay que ir a por las demás, luego hay que liberar a los esclavos-.

\- Me encargaré de las otras chicas, tu ve por a liberar a los demás- Propuso Salma, Zelda aceptó la propuesta asintiendo y saliendo de la habitación a toda velocidad.

Zelda debía, pues quería evitar lo más posible llamar la atención, llegó al pasillo donde se encontraban las celdas y vio a los dos guardias que custodiaban la celda de las mujeres, se escondió rápidamente para evitar ser vista. Pensó en su plan, debía buscar ahora a los hombres, armarlos y buscar una ruta de escape, no podía fallar, pero tampoco deseaba negar la salvación a algunos, por lo que decidió ir a por ellas. Entonces suspiró, se llenó de valor y se asomó rápidamente por el pasillo.

Al hacerlo los guardias se pusieron en guardia y alzaron sus rifles, uno de ellos sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Zelda le disparó en el pecho haciendo que cayera, el otro comenzó a disparar, pero la princesa mantuvo la calma y se tiró al piso sin modificar su postura, logrando asestarle tres disparos en el torso, acribillándolo. Para Zelda la agitación del momento era increíble, sintiendo como su mano ardía al intentar mantener su cabeza fría ante los acontecimientos, nunca pensó que tendría que rebajarse a tales prácticas de prostitutas y plebe para lograr su cometido, pero no debía retroceder ahora, pues todo por lo que peleaba podría desvanecerse si no tenía éxito.

Zelda abrió la celda con la llave de uno de los guardias, tomando por sorpresa a las mujeres dentro.

\- ¡Tenemos que salir, ya!- Gritó mientras las otras madrinas veían sin creerlo a la joven princesa- Llévenme a la celda de los hombres, ¡Rápido!-.

Su orden fue cumplida, pues la llevaron a donde estaban los hombres, una serie de celdas individuales custodiadas por un grupo de diez guardias. Zelda cuestionó el si podría hacerse cargo de ellos, pero tuvo la mujer idea de atacar mientras tenía aún la sorpresa de su lado. Al acercarse a la intersección del pasillo giró con rapidez y elevó el rifle automático que le robó a uno de los guardias, disparando sin pensar a lo que tuviera al frente. Acribilló a tres en una ráfaga de balas, haciendo que el resto se echara a cubierto, momento que Zelda aprovechó para acercarse, sin dejar de soltar ráfagas cortas, para agarrar la llave de las celdas del cadáver de un guardia, liberando a un grupo de ordonianos.

\- No hay momento para explicar, tomen un arma y liberen a los otros, necesito una ruta de escape- Ordenó Zelda, orden que fue acatada por el resto, quienes tomaron las armas de los guardias y contribuyeron al creciente caos.

Eventualmente el tiroteo resultó en una revuelta activa. Tras acabar con los otros guardias los ordonianos se repartieron las armas y comenzaron a causar estragos en la fortaleza, buscando alguna salida por la cual escapar. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar mientras los pasillos de la Familia se transformaban en un auténtico campo de batalla. Zelda recorría los pasillos en busca de alguna forma de salir, más ya no tenía mucho rango de maniobra, pues ya la mayoría de bandidos comenzaron a organizarse y contraatacar.

\- ¡Zelda!- Era Salma, quien estaba llegando con las otras tres madrinas- Ya tengo a las chicas, ¿Ahora que?-.

\- Hay que buscar una salida, pero este sitio parece un laberinto- Dijo Zelda expresando su frustración.

\- Se de una salida por lo garajes, solo hay que tomar un vehículo y abrir las puertas- Respondió Salma, a lo que Zelda le sonrió con satisfacción, pues su plan estaba saliendo de maravillas

A partir de allí la labor de las jóvenes fue el buscar a los ordonianos que acababan de rebelarse y contarles las idea de Salma, tarea que fue más difícil de lo que imaginaron, pues el combate estaba subiendo en intensidad dentro de la fortaleza, con los bandidos trayendo armas cada vez más pesadas y acabando con mayor facilidad a los ordonianos. Zelda pudo convencer a un gran grupo de seguirla, sin embargo y se dirigieron a toda velocidad a los garajes, que estaban defendidos por decenas de bandidos.

Los dos lados chocaron con fuerza, mientras el tiroteo subía en intensidad, el ruido de los disparos eran repetidos y constantes, mientras las bajas aumentaban en ambos lados, una bala perdida casi impacta a Zelda en la pierna, por lo que tuvo que lanzarse al suelo, sana pero incapaz de moverse, pues ya había llegado a su límite. Salma la tomó de los brazos y la llevó a cubierto, donde intentó calmarla.

\- No podemos seguir así, nos acabarán si no llegamos ahora- Dijo Salma.

\- Debe haber otra manera de llegar a los garajes, solo hay que buscarla- Dijo Zelda más calmada.

\- La hay- Se escuchó tras las espaldas de las jóvenes, quienes al voltear se encontraron con Ragnas apuntándoles a ambas con un rifle de asalto- Las puedo llevar allí-.

\- Tu- Se limitó a decir Zelda al ver al hombre que la puso en aquel aprieto, lo miró con odio palpable- ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?-.

\- Porque nos necesitamos- Respondió Ragnas sacando el colgante de Impa y lanzándolo hacia Zelda- Tu me ayudarás con algo y yo te guiaré al salir de aquí-.

\- No necesito tu ayuda- Mencionó Zelda.

\- Si la necesitas- Reafirmó Ragnas- ¿O que piensas que harás luego de salir de aquí? Morirás sin un guía en la Subcolmena, princesa-.

Zelda apretó los dientes en frustración, pues bandido había dado en el clavo, incluso si escapaba se las vería negras allá afuera en la Subcolmena.

\- Los llevaré a un sitio seguro y me ayudarás con el colgante ¿Tenemos un trato?- Dijo Ragnas acercándose más.

\- Espera, ¿Como quieres confiemos en un esclavista como tu?- Dijo Salma con desprecio.

\- No soy solo un bandido, y creo que no tienes muchas más opciones- Replicó Ragnas, fijando su vista en Zelda.

\- Acepto, solo hasta que lleguemos a un sitio seguro- Dijo Zelda.

-¡Zelda!- Gritó Salma en rechazo, de respuesta solo recibió una mirada de determinación por parte de la princesa, cosa que le hizo calmarse y confiar.

\- Veo que al fin conozco tu nombre- Dijo Ragnas- Ahora, Zelda, Sígueme-.

Ragnas llevó a las dos jóvenes a un acceso de ventilación, que pudo abrir disparando a dos puntos críticos de la ventanilla, luego ayudó a Salma y a Zelda a subir, quienes lo ayudaron a subir a el posteriormente. El espacio era limitado, pero lo suficiente mara moverse a gachas por encima de los pasillos, que comenzaron a recorrer hasta llegar a la ventanilla que daba al garaje. Zelda observó la zona y vio que la mayoría de hombres dentro estaban concentrados defendiendo los accesos al lugar, oportunidad que el grupo tomó para salir y tomarles por sorpresa. No fue muy difícil, pues tras unas ráfagas certeras ya todos los bandidos estaban inhabilitados, dándole el paso a los ordonianos a entrar y subirse a dos camiones lo suficientemente grandes como para tenerlos a todos en una caravana.

Ragnas se apresuró a abrir la puerta del garaje mientras que Zelda y Salma se introducían en unos de los vehículos. Tras abrir la puerta, Ragnas comenzó a escuchar el acercamiento de refuerzos por los pasillos, tenía poco tiempo, y antes de que pudiera llegar al vehículo, disparos comenzaron a ir en su dirección mientras los vehículos comenzaban la marcha. Zelda, sin embargo pudo brindarle fuego de cobertura , permitiendo que pudiera subirse al camión al ultimo segundo de arrancar, escapando de la fortaleza.

Tal suceso no pasó desapercibido, pues a la distancia podía verse una gran columna de humo producto de la conmoción, lo que llamó la atención de cierto grupo de supervivientes en la zona de residencias del que fue el sector de Ordon.

**Continuará…**

_Próximo capítulo: Dejando Ordon_


	5. Capítulo 5- Dejando Ordon

_**¡Saludos! Si, bueno, ha pasado muchísimo desde que actualicé esta historia, y no pienso hacer como que me olvidé de ella y dejarla así, por lo que en estos días de cuarentena les traigo la continuación de la historia de Link. n_n**_

Capítulo 5: Dejando Ordon

Una luz destaca en la consola, es un botón que indica la llegada de un mensaje, el operador recibe la orden de transmitirlo a los presentes en dicha sala.

_\- Aquí Anshal, conseguimos piezas de vehículos de grado militar y unos materiales de ensamblaje industrial, tal parece que los Harlequines se hicieron con los pobladores supervivientes, cambio- _Se escucha transmitir con voz masculina.

\- Aquí Base, mayor Anshal- Responde un hombre rubio de cabellos cortos, sentado en el medio de la sala, por encima del resto de presentes, este estaba vestido con un traje formal de color rojo, portando medallas en su pecho, clara señal de liderazgo- Déjalo así, no debemos arriesgar una confrontación con esos dementes si llegaron primero que nosotros, que los otros exploradores regresen-.

_\- Entendido, milord, pero debo reportar que hemos perdido contacto con uno de nuestros agentes, estaba explorando el area industrial hasta que dejó de responder, cambio-. _Responde Anshal.

\- Puede que queden supervivientes después de todo, Lord Roth- Menciona con tono monótono una mujer parada al lado del rubio, una pelinegra vestida de igual forma- Propongo que se inicie una búsqueda detallada de la zona-.

\- Opino lo mismo, Mirian- Responde Lord Roth con un ademán- Más es primordial hacerlo con cautela, no queremos llamar mucho la atención-.

\- ¡Lord Roth, nos reportan de las escuadras del oeste!- Menciona un operador de consola- Tal parece que los Harlequines enfrentan a una revuelta de esclavos, columnas de humo revelan daños a su base-.

\- Maldición...- Masculla Lord Roth por lo bajo- Eso limita nuestras opciones, Mirian, ¿Que sugieres?-.

\- Considero idóneo dejar la zona cuanto antes, más dejar una o dos escuadras para no perder nuestro reclamo- Responde Mirian.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Mayor Anshal, usted y su unidad se quedarán hasta nuevo aviso en la zona, procuren confirmar la presencia de pobladores y eviten contacto con los bárbaros- Termina sentenciando Lord Roth.

\- _Si, mi señor, cambio y fuera-._

* * *

Telma suspiro mientras se recostaba en su silla, habían pasado ya casi dos día desde que Ordon colapsó sobre sus cimientos y cayó a la Subcolmena, y tras todo ese tiempo, al fin Telma pudo conseguir un momento de calma. Los supervivientes de la zona residencial estaban comiendo, todas las raciones se distribuyeron equitativamente y luego se contaron, Telma calculó que tenían como sumo 7 días de raciones, contando que cada quien pueda tener la suya.

El problema ahora era el agua, recurso fundamental para la supervivencia. Hasta ahora habían logrado recolectar lo que quedaban de las cisternas del bloque residencial donde se hallaban actualmente, mas esta no prometía durar más de una semana. Debían actuar rápido, o sus oportunidades serían nulas. Telma consideró la posibilidad de buscar provisiones en las zonas industriales, más la experiencia del grupo de Link confirmó que es mejor no llamar la atención de grupos hostiles. Tambien considero el purificar agua séptica, pero lo descartó rápidamente, ellos no poseían mucho en instrumentos, y ciertamente el agua estaría aún mas contaminada en la Subcolmena que en cualquier otro estrato de Hyrule.

\- ¡Tchk!- Chasqueo Telma en frustración, cada segundo era preciado, y parecía que las posibilidades del grupo decrecían con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- No hubo suerte- Escucho Telma, era la voz de Rosa, la enfermera. Ella parecía frustrada, y cargaba una bandeja de comida en su mano.

Telma suspiró un momento, ya llevaba dos días así. Debía respetarlo, no todos reaccionan de la misma manera, y ciertamente él había pasado por mucho dolor, más lo necesitaba en condiciones, no importaba qué.

\- Nos hace falta agua- Se limita a decir Telma- Necesito que alguien vaya afuera y busque algo antes de que muramos deshidratados, y lo necesitamos a él, le guste o no-.

\- Yo hablaré con él- Dice Ilia, quien acababa de comer su ración en un rincón cercano- ¿Donde está el?-.

\- Donde se ha quedado todo este tiempo- Responde Rosa, Ilia no tuvo que escuchar otra cosa y se fué, pues sabía a que se refería.

\- ¿Crees que lo anime?- Pregunta Rosa a Telma.

\- No lo se, pero más le vale que cambie su actitud, no tengo la paciencia para lidiar con mocosos de su tipo- Se limita a contestar Telma- ¡Otoh! ¿Como está el camión?-.

\- Esta todavía bien, pero la dirección está poco calibrada- Responde Otoh, parando de comer por un momento.

\- Tomate tu tiempo para arreglarlo, algo me dice que lo necesitaremos muy pronto- Dice Telma pensativa.

Link estaba sentado frente a la tumba de Moy, aferrandose a sus piernas. En Ordon se solía cremar a los muertos y reciclar las cenizas, el culto oficial profesaba que el fuego limpiaba las penurias del individuo, y que al reciclarse su voluntad pasaría a ser la de la comunidad. Lamentablemente ese no pudo ser el destino de Moy, pues bien una cremación captaría mucha atención de otros grupos, y la carencia de procesadoras impedía el reciclaje de sus muertos, por lo que Link y los otros tuvieron que optar por la opción más arcaica de enterrar su cuerpo con un memorándum, escrito a mano por Link que recitaba:

"_Aquí yace Moy, gran padre, hermano y amigo"_

Los ojos de Link dejaron de llorar hace mucho, dejando sus corneas con una tonalidad rosa. Ya no sentía la amargura, pues ya había aceptado que no había vuelta atrás para su amigo. Había pasado todo su tiempo allí sentado, pensando en sus palabras, se sentía frustrado, impotente, y mas que nada, débil.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?- Dijo Ilia, Link la observó con la bandeja de comida en las manos y suspiró, claramente la habían mandado a animarlo. Finalmente se resignó y la aceptó, debía aceptar que tenía hambre.

\- Siéntate- Dijo Link señalando un rincon a su lado, Ilia se sentó de inmediato.

\- Se que duele, Li...- Comenzó Ilia.

\- Se que te mandaron a ayudarme, no digas más- Interrumpió Link, su voz era monótona, y denotaba cero emoción- ¿Que quiere Telma?-.

Ilia se sonrojo y frunció el ceño avergonzada, ¡¿Que se creía el tratándola así?! La castaña entendió un poco a Telma, es cierto que Link podía ser un imbécil.

\- ¡Escucha!- Dijo Ilia con molestia- ¡Has estado aquí dos días Link, entiendo tu dolor pero no como lo expresas, no eres el único que perdió a su familia!-.

\- Lo se- Se limitó Link a responder.

\- ¡Pues no parecías saberlo cuando te quedaste dos días acá, como si no te importáramos!- Dijo Ilia con dolor.

Link la miró inexpresivo por un momento, cerró los ojos y exhaló, reconociendo que había actuado como un imbécil. Volvió a mirar la tumba de Moy, una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, Link se había dado cuenta que su amigo lo dejó con una labor.

\- Déjame adivinar, necesitamos agua, ¿Verdad?- Replicó Link calmadamente, Ilia lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Como lo supiste?- Dijo Ilia, Link solo la miro con una sonrisa que se le hizo de lo más extraña.

\- Intuición- Dijo Link, Ilia mantuvo su expresión de sorpresa- Eso, y que el vaso que me trajiste tiene menos agua que ayer-.

Ilia soltó un bufido y se agarro la boca, intentando aguantar una pequeña risa, sorprendida a la vez por lo detallista que podía ser el rubio, quien solo se limitó a sonreir levemente.

\- Déjame comer algo primero, ¿Te parece?- Dijo Link mirando la bandeja de comida, Ilia se la dio con una sonrisa.

Mientras que Ilia veía a Link comer, está no pudo evitar fijarse en el hecho de que antes de que todo esto pasara , ella prácticamente nunca había hablado con el. Ella lo había visto, pues por su atractivo era popular entre las chicas, aunque era también era conocido que tenía una relación con una chica llamada Malón, por su parte, Ilia nunca le había prestado mucha atención, pero ahora que lo tenía frente suyo, debía reconocer que su fama le era bastante merecida. Ilia se mordió el labio un momento, pues se dio cuenta de que prácticamente no se conocían, y en algún momento debían romper el hielo.

\- Oye Link...- Comenzó Ilia, Link dejó de comer y la miró un segundo- ¿Como era tu vida en Ordon?-.

\- ¿No crees que no tiene sentido preguntar eso ahora?- Comentó Link elevando los hombros.

\- Bueno, no nos conocemos muy bien, y si estaremos aquí el resto de nuestras vidas, al menos debemos saber del otro, ¿No?- Contestó Ilia desviando la mirada, apenada.

\- Creo que tienes razón- Respondió Link, un poco resignado, a él no le gustaba hablar de si mismo- Bueno, si tanto quieres saber, yo era fundidor, vivía para trabajar y trabajaba para vivir, tenía un par de días libres al año cuando teníamos las fiestas, y nada más-.

\- ¿Tenías amigos?- Preguntó Ilia.

\- No realmente, fuera de Moy no era muy abierto a otros- Respondió Link

\- ¿Y novia?- Pregunta Ilia, un poco apenada.

El semblante de Link cambió a uno sombrío, pues recordó lo sucedido con su amante, Ilia había tocado una herida que no había cerrado, mas decidió no dejarse llevar por el rencor. Link miró nuevamente la tumba de Moy y suspiró, esto tomará tiempo.

\- No… No quiero seguir hablando de esto- Se limitó a decir Link- Por favor-.

Ilia notó el cambio de actitud en Link y decidió no proseguir, quiso decir otra cosa, pero un sonido estruendoso la cortó en ese momento. Al observar hacia la dirección del sonido, Ilia y Link pudieron apreciar una columna de humo viniendo de entre los edificios en ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el sector de Ordon, puede que inclusó más allá. Link se levantó para intentar apreciar mejor lo que pasaba, seguido del sonido de disparos, que lo impulsaron a jalar a Ilia y buscar cobertura.

\- ¡¿Que está pasando?!- Dice Ilia en pánico.

\- No lo se, pero de ahí venían los bandidos, peleándose por el botín, supongo- Dijo Link casi para si mismo- No es seguro estar aquí, vámonos-.

Link e Ilia entraron sin aviso al refugio, haciendo que todas las miradas se postraran en ellos. Link estaba vistiendo la armadura del hombre que los atacó en la fábrica hace unos dias, y portaba su espada en su cintura, su expresión era fiera y su temple decidido y determinado. Telma lo miró anonadado, y miró a Ilia por un segundo con admiración, no sabiendo que truco empleo la pelinegra para cambiar al joven que tan solo unos días atrás estaba roto desde lo mas profundo de su alma.

\- ¡Hasta que al fin decides ve...- Quiso reprender Telma a Link, mas fue interrumpida.

\- Sálvate el sermón para después- Dijo Link, hasta Telma se intimidó por el duro carácter que emanaba- Los bandidos luchando, y no es seguro estar aquí-.

\- ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunta Telma, obviando el tono en que Link la interrumpió.

\- En la dirección de donde venían se escuchan disparos y sale humo- Complementa Ilia.

\- ¿Pero, por qué no es seguro estar aquí?- Pregunta Telma.

\- Porque si hay pelea, se pierden recursos, lo que se traduce en incursiones- Comienza Link- Y no se tu, pero no quiero vivir el escenario de defender este sitio-.

\- ¿Y que propones que se haga? No tenemos a donde más ir- Pregunta Telma, juntando sus manos sobre la mesa.

\- Si tenemos, la lucha se está librando hacia el oeste, así que podríamos aprovechar y salir por la puerta este- Responde Link, con la mano sobre el pomo de su espada.

\- ¡Un Momento!- Dice Otoh, levantándose de su asiento- La puerta lleva a la salida de Ordon, no querrás que salgamos de Ordon, ¿O sí?-.

\- Es exactamente lo que propongo- Responde Link, todos en la sala se quedaron estupefactos.

\- Link...- Comienza Telma, pintando una expresión severa en su rostro- Estamos en la Subcolmena, no sabemos que hay más allá de Ordon, estoy en desacuerdo-.

\- Tu sabes que ya no queda nada aquí mas que tristeza, Telma- Comenta Link, mirando a la mujer seriamente- Se que nos hace falta agua, y la comida no nos durara mucho mas, hay que salir y buscar-.

\- Es muy peligroso y lo sabes, Link- Intervino Rosa, quien hasta entonces solo escuchaba la conversación.

\- Escuchen, le prometí a Moy que los defendería, y pueden apostar todo lo que tengan que así lo haré, pero hay que entender que estando aquí no estamos entregando a la muerte- Dijo Link a todos en el refugio- Deben haber asentamientos allá afuera, así como fuentes de alimento y agua-.

\- ¿Y como piensas que las conseguiremos si casi ninguno aquí ha disparado un arma antes?- Dijo Telma indignada y con los brazos cruzados, realmente no estaba dispuesta a lidear con Link

\- No tenemos tiempo ni opciones que sortear, así que no te sirve hacerte la sensata- Dijo Link cuando Telma desvió la mirada de el, supo que tenía razón.

\- Todo el mundo, empaquen lo que puedan, prioricen la comida y el agua, nos iremos en el camión, ¿Entendido?- Prosiguió Link con firmeza, nadie se atrevió a contradecirle.

* * *

Un grupo de hombres en armadura veían desde la distancia la batalla que parecía tomar lugar en los cuarteles de la Familia, o como ellos los llamaban, los Harlequines. El mayor Anshal vio con fascinación como la pelea poco a poco mermaba, especialmente tras la salida de dos camiones de la base, ocupados por lo que parecían ser hombres y mujeres en harapos, una revuelta de esclavos, pensó. Anshal era parte de un grupo de ocho individuos, una escuadra de la cual él era el líder, realizando labores de exploración para Lord Roth desde la cima de un edificio en ruinas. Tanto él como sus hombres vestían armadura de cuerpo completo, con cascos que filtraban aire tóxico y mochilas que les facilitaban el movimiento rápido mediante propulsores, les llamaban _Jump-packs; _todos estaban armados con lo que parecían rifles de asalto de alto calibre, y estaban bien entrenados en su uso.

\- Mayor, ¡Mire al este!- Exclamó uno de los comandos, señalando a una dirección contraría a la lucha que se vivía en la base bandida.

Anshal se giro para observar la locación señalada por su subordinado, y utilizando su mira electrónica, acercó la cámara para observar una vista peculiar, era un grupo de supervivientes avanzando a través de las calles en ruinas de Ordon en un vehículo de transporte industrial. Anshal vio una oportunidad de compensar su fallida misión antes de regresar, por lo que dio la orden a sus hombres, quienes posteriormente se lanzaron desde las alturas del edificio, rumbo a un nuevo objetivo.

* * *

Link estaba en el asiento del copiloto, sus sentidos estaban todos atentos a su alrededor, hasta el momento se acercaban a los limites conocidos de Ordon, más allá se le podría llamar tierra de nadie. Miró a su izquierda, viendo a Ilia y a Otoh conduciendo el camión, el resto estaba detrás, en el área de carga. Tanto Otoh como Ilia estaban armados con una pistola de mano y el rifle del bandido que se encontraron en la sintetizadora, al principio Link cuestionó en darle el arma a Ilia, pero esta insistió, para su sopresa y confusión, y aunque no le cuestionó su deseó, no entendía el por qué.

\- _Debo sacarlo de mi, de una forma u otra_\- Repitió Link las palabras de Ilia en su mente, aprovechando para verla, Link recordaba haberla visto un par de veces en Ordon, más nunca vio razones de hablarle, pues para el ella era una chica del montón, pero ahora que la conocía, se dio cuenta de que era una persona amable, quizás demasiado.

\- No te mereces esto- Murmuró Link por lo bajo.

\- ¿De que hablas?- Preguntó Ilia confusa por el comentario del joven.

\- Oh- Masculló Link con sorpresa, no se dio cuenta que pensó en voz alta- No es nada, solo pensaba en voz alta- Completó mirando de vuelta por la ventana.

\- Entiendo...- Dijo Ilia agachando la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco sabiendo que el joven la miraba hace tan solo unos instantes- Por cierto, Link, ¿De donde sacaste la espada?-.

\- Bueno, es una historia extraña, yo...- Link no pudo decir más, pues una explosión sacudió el camión. El rubio miró hacia fuera rápidamente, observando a la distancia a un grupo de de hombres volando con armaduras negras, yendo hacia su posición.

\- ¡Otoh, acelera!- Grito Link, a lo que el joven técnico respondió acatando la orden- ¡Ilia, ayúdame a subir al techo!-.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer?- Pregunta Ilia, aferrándose al rifle como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Evitar que nos maten- Se limitó a decir Link mientras salia por la ventana y se subía al techo del camión.

Al principio tuvo que sujetarse para ganar equilibrio, no era sencillo considerando que el terreno era complicado y el camión se tambaleaba cada dos por tres, pero pudo comenzar a acostumbrarse. Al notar que los comandos se acercaban cada vez más, Link desnvaino su espada y la extendió frente a el, era claro que estaba en desventaja, pero no debía flaquear, sino dejarse llevar por su coraje. En ese mismo momento su mano empezó a iluminarse con junto con el sello, y los ojos de Link se iluminaron, como si su determinación ardiera como el más potente de los reactores.

\- _¡Fuego!- _Exclamó Anshal desde su intercomunicador, seguido de ráfagas de disparos dadas por sus hombres a pleno vuelo. Mas no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, pues el joven espadachín subido al camión estaba dando estocadas veloces y continuas, deteniendo todos y cada uno de los proyectiles que iban hacia el. Una inspección más a detalle revelo algo aterrador, dicho joven usaba la armadura del hombre que se perdió en Ordon.

\- _No puede ser...- _Pensó Ashlan con furia, pues llegó a la conclusión que se encontraba frente al asesino de su subordinado- _Frak, Tino, flanqueen el camión. Jok, Garresh, atáquenlo de frente, que no pueda respira__r__, el resto adelántense al camión __y no lo dejen escapar__\- _Ordenó, aumentando la potencia de su propulsor para acercarse más.

Otoh, quien seguía al volante, observó como uno de los comandos se acercaba por el lado izquierdo al camión, por lo que pisó el acelerador mas fondo, dándole igual los baches del camino, maniobrando por las calles para hacerles el trabajo mas difícil a sus persecutores. Viendo que no funcionaba, vio por el lado derecho que otro se acercaba, abriendo los ojos en espanto.

\- Iliaa...- Solo pudo decir Otoh, intentando pedir ayuda a su acompañante.

Ilia sostuvo su rifle con fuerza, mirando hacia abajo con nerviosismo, deseaba no tener que utilizarla, pues cada vez que le daba vueltas a la idea solo podía pensar en hombre que mató. Su respiración se agitaba, pues era cuestión de vida o muerte, por lo que con su mano temblorosa puso el dedo en el gatillo y exhaló, realmente no quería hacerlo. Mas vio a Otoh con preocupación al volante, volteando luego a ver el hombre acercándose a los costados del vehículo, luego pensó en Link, y de como estaba arriesgando su vida montado sobre el camión, y le resonaron sus palabras.

"_Solo aprieta el gatillo para disparar, y por Ganon asegúrate que no estemos frente al cañón mientras lo hagas"_

_\- Solo aprieta el gatillo para disparar...- _Se repitió Ilia en su mente, para luego fruncir el ceño en determinación.

La castaña se acomodó sobre el asiento, abriendo la ventana para apuntar, y en milésimas de segundo se asomo con el rifle entre sus manos, apreciando el hombre que volaba hacia ella. Colocó de manera metódica elevó el rifle, puso la mirilla sobre la posición del hombre, tomó un último aire y apretó el gatillo, soltando una ráfaga de proyectiles.

Todos los proyectiles dieron en su objetivo, acribillando con lo que pudieron haber sido diez balas, causando que el hombre caiga sobre el pavimento de manera visceral, efectivamente muerto. Ilia no quiso darle más vueltas a lo que acaba de hacer, y se dejó llevar por la descarga de adrenalina que recibió, apuntando su rifle hacía Otoh, a quién el comando de su lado ya había alcanzado, apuntando de manera hábil al hombre y disparando, con las balas pasando a meros centímetros de Otoh, impactando al comando y matándolo.

\- ¡No me dispares, Ilia!- Solo pudo gritar Otoh en pánico, quien luego vio hacia su izquierda para ver al bandido muerto desde el espejo retrovisor- ¿Como hiciste eso…?-

\- No me preguntes… Vomitaré si pienso en ello- Respondió Ilia con la mas suma seriedad, Otoh le sonrió con admiración.

Link estaba siendo atacado constantemente por los dos comandos que volaban a su dirección, su mano brillaba y ardía como si estuviera en fuego, mientras detenía las balas moviendo su espada a velocidades casi imposibles, su mente estaba nublada, como si no fuera quien controlaba su cuerpo. Los hombres ya habían puesto un pie sobre el techo del camión, disparando repetidamente hacia Link, quien estaba ocupado desviando las balas mientras mantenía su equilibrio sobre el camión. Mas no podían seguir con esa táctica indefinidamente, pues mas temprano que tarde se les agotó la munición, oportunidad que tomo Link para responder.

Link tomó un paso al frente para dar una cuchillada a uno de los comandos, pero los reflejos de este fueron rápidos, por lo que este pudo desenvainar un sable y detener el ataque de Link. El rubio respondió con una serie de tajos rápidos, muy difíciles para que el comando aguantara, quien estaba haciendo una gran esfuerzo para detener al rubio, lo que le dio tiempo a su compañero para recargar su arma y reanudar el fuego hacia Link, mas no fue suficiente, ya que antes de que este pudiera disparar, Link lanzó una estocada al comando con quien entablaba duelo y lo apuñalo en el pecho, luego utilizando su pierna derecha para empujar su cuerpo hacía su compañero, quien al no esperar dicho movimiento fue echado hacia atrás junto con el cuerpo malherido de su compañero, casi cayendo del vehículo de no ser porque logró aferrarse al borde del camión, del lado de la puerta de carga. El comando intentaba recuperarse, más tampoco contó con que la puerta del área de carga del camión se abriera repentinamente, siendo recibido por Telma, Rosa y Ucah, armados con metralletas.

\- ¡Ahora, fuego!- grito Telma, soltando una ráfaga de disparos, junto con Rosa y Ucah, quienes acribillaron al comando echándolo del camión y acabando con su vida- No piensen que íbamos a dejarle todo a Link-.

Anshal, quien hasta entonces solo observaba la lucha, quedó sorprendido con el espíritu de lucha de los ordonianos, sobretodo el de Link, cuya mano todavía brillaba con el extraño sello dorado. Anshal tomó la oportunidad de tomar imágenes desde la cámara de su casco, para que fueran enviadas al centro de mando. Y sorpresivamente fue contestado por una orden de su superior, Lord Roth, un mensaje corto que a Anshal se le hizo insólito:

"_Traelo a mi"_

Anshal dio una orden y se retiro, volando alto para permitir que sus hombres se encarguen del resto. Mientras todo esto pasaba, el camión se estaba acercando a la puerta de Ordon, un gran arco metálico, destruido parcialmente, tras el cual estaba el fin de Ordon. Cuando el distrito todavía estaba operativo, la puerta daba al sector de Kakariko, pero ahora daba al resto de la misteriosa y peligrosa subcolmena. Otoh, quien ya había dado la batalla como ganada aceleró para poder salir de Ordon.

Mas fue una trampa, pues en el mismo momento en que atravesaron el arco metálico, los hombres de Anshal detonaron una serie de explosivos en la carretera, claramente una trampa, que hizo que el camión se eleve y que Otoh pierda el control, por lo que camión se volqueó y dio varias vueltas, quedando inhabilitado y con el motor prendido en llamas. Otoh e Ilia no tuvieron tiempo de reponder y recibieron el impacto, golpeándose gravemente y quedando inconscientes dentro de la cabina. Telma y el resto de supervivientes corrieron la misma suerte, pero con la puerta de carga abierta, varios de los supervivientes, incluidos Ucah, salieron disparados fuera del camión y muchos de ellos chocaron con el piso de concreto, gravemente heridos.

Link por su parte fue lanzado del camión por la inercia, cayendo sobre la accidentada carretera y dando varias vueltas sobre el pavimento, lo único que pudo ver antes de caer inconsciente fue el como su mano dejaba de brillar, y los comandos aterrizaban frente a el y al camión, quedando todos a su merced.

Tal parece que su esfuerzo fue en vano, pues a pesar de su fiera lucha, habían sido derrotados y lanzados al abismo, ante lo que parecía ser su fin…

**Continuará…**

_Proximo capítulo: Consolidación de facciones_


	6. Capítulo 6- Consolidando facciones

_**¡Saludos! Gracias por su paciencia, aquí les traigo la siguiente parte de esta historia, siendo el turno de Zelda de tomar el centro nuevamente. **_

_**Agradezco a Jovat por su reseña del primer capítulo y el follow, espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado, pues muchas cosas están en el horno en este momento. Por cierto, aunque no me inspiré directamente, si leí 1984. :)**_

_**Espero que este capítulo sea de su gusto, ¡No olviden dejar su review con sus pensamientos! Realmente con una de las razones por las que sigo con esta historia. Bueno, sin más que agregar, ¡Disfruten!**_

**Capitulo 6: Consolidando facciones**

Horas pasaron desde su escape, los camiones que los transportaban se detuvieron frente a las ruinas de derrumbados rascacielos, momento en que Ragnas se bajo con una pistola en sus manos, observando a su alrededor para corroborar que estaban solos en ese lugar. Detrás de ella se bajó Salma, quien cubría las espaldas de la princesa en todo momento, quien una vez concluyó que estaban solos, dio una señal al resto de ordonianos en que podían bajarse a descansar.

Zelda contó el grupo con el que contaba, incluyéndola, eran treinta y tres personas, todos hombres y mujeres de edades jóvenes, pues el más viejo no debía pasar los treinta. La princesa frunció el ceño un poco, ya que ahora debía ser responsable de un grupo de sobrevivientes, nada acorde a su plan original, que consistía en encontrar una de las muchas fronteras con la baja colmena, de tal forma que podría llamar la atención y ser llevada de vuelta a la Espiral.

Peor ahora todo era diferente, estaba acompañada, tenía a los remanentes de todo un pueblo con ella, gente para nada preparada para supervivencia en la subcolmena, además de que si regresaba a la colmena, era muy posible que los que la habían tratado de asesinar dos veces, lo intentarían otra vez, y Zelda no quería probar suerte una tercera. También consideró al bandido que iba con ellos, nadie le había dicho una palabra desde que salieron de la base de la familia, mas las miradas que le dedicaron los ordonianos no dejaba a la imaginación el hecho de que no era bienvenido, pero que para pesar de Zelda, ella debía asegurarse de que siga con ellos. Zelda tomó un suspiro y pensó, si quería ser reina, debía practicar los dotes de liderazgo que debía ejercer, y practicaría con esta gente, haría lo mejor para garantizarles su supervivencia y bienestar.

– Descansaremos aquí un rato- Sentenció la princesa- Todavía debemos atender nuestras mayores necesidades, como comida y agua-.

– Un momento, su alteza- Dijo un hombre de piel bronceada y de cabellos negros, usaba el traje típico ordoniano- ¿Y quien dijo que tu das las ordenes aquí?- A su comentario se le unieron varios hombre y comentarios en contra de Zelda.

\- Yo los liberé- Se limitó Zelda a decir, realmente odiaba tratar con impertinentes.

– Si, ese fue el antes, y te lo agradecemos de verdad, ¿Pero quien dice que tienes lo necesario para darnos órdenes?- Replicó el hombre, sonriendo de manera arrogante- Pareces una de esas hijas de magnate del distrito Lon Lon, ¿Que sabes tu de supervivencia acá abajo?-.

– ¡Arrepiéntete!- Gritó Salma interviniendo, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras desplazaban a su nueva amiga. Zelda miró con sorpresa el gesto de la pelinegra, no esperaba que alguien abogara por ella. Detrás de esta, Zelda vio a Ragnas, quien la veía con una sonrisa desafiante, como si quisiera decir "Intenta salir de esta, si puedes".

– Déjalo, Salma- Se limitó a replicar Zelda, mirando al hombre que la cuestionaba con serenidad - ¿Como te llamas?-

– Me llamo Marlo- Respondió.

– ¿Quien piensas tu que debería ser el líder aquí?- Dijo Zelda con una penetrante mirada.

– Eh-bueno, n-no se...- Vaciló Marlo, intentando no mirar a la princesa a los ojos.

– ¿Sabes tu lo que debemos hacer?- Volvió Zelda a arremeter- Ya pudimos escapar de la guarida de esos bandidos, pero aún estamos en la Subcolmena, ¿Sabes que debemos hacer para sobrevivir?-.

– ¿Y-y u-una niña de papi lo sabría?- Replicó Marlo ante Zelda, quien para su sorpresa no perdió en ningún momento la calma.

– Necesitamos comida, agua y refugio. Por la posición en donde estamos, ya hemos dejado Ordon, y como lo hicimos por el oeste, teorizo que estamos debajo del sector Hateno- Dijo Zelda sin cambiar su expresión, ya para este punto Marlo estaba intimidado, mas ella continuó – La mayor industria de Hateno es la purificación de aguas residuales, así que podríamos suministrarnos con aguas de las tuberías inferiores. Para la comida no tengo respuesta, pero se que se me ocurrirá algo-.

Todos los ordonianos escucharon con sorpresa la explicación de la joven, impactados por su increible capacidad de raciocinio y cultura. Ya para este punto Marlo estaba apenado y con la cabeza gacha, nadie lo culpaba por oponerse a Zelda, pues por sus pintas parecía de la nobleza, y era común sentir desconfianza ante aquellos que pertenecían a ella. No en balde, todos acataron y entendieron de que Zelda ejercía autoridad como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

– Escuchen- Comenzó a decir Zelda, refiriéndose esta vez a sus acompañantes en general- Esta no es cuestión de quien está a cargo o quien da las ordenes, sino que debemos permanecer todos juntos si queremos superar esto. Pueden entender que no confíen en mi en este momento, ya sea por mis pintas o por mi actitud, pero quiero que sepan lo siguiente, a partir de ahora dedicaré todos mis esfuerzos a que nuestro sobreviva, ante toda adversidad. Mi nombre es Zelda, ¡Un gusto conocerlos! –.

Los ordonianos miraron a Zelda conmovidos, como si un rayo de esperanza hubiera impactado en sus corazones, hace tan solo unos días atrás, sus vidas se habían derrumbado, pero ahora una hermosa joven les dio esperanza y vigor para continuar. Zelda se quedó ahí parada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando pacientemente que sus oyentes se dispersarán hacía algunos edificios para matar el rato, y una vez se dispersaron en su gran mayoría, ella miró a Ragnas con una sonrisa de victoria, satisfecha de haber superado sus expectativas.

– ¡Eso fue increíble, Zelda! – Exclamó Salma, orgullosa por como su nueva amiga había tomado la situación – Pero tus palabras si me hicieron pensar, ¿Que haremos a partir de ahora? –

– De eso aún no estoy segura, Salma – Dijo Zelda en un tono más serio, manteniendo su mirada sobre el bandido – Pero creo que es aquí donde tú entras –.

Zelda estaba observando a Ragnas, recordándole su acuerdo. Ragnas sonrío en respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros mientras pasaba a través de Salma, quien lo veía agresivamente, deteniéndose justo al frente de Zelda, quien no se inmutaba ante su intimidante presencia. Ragnas entonces se rió a carcajadas, dejando a las jóvenes estupefactas.

– Lo lamento- Decía mientras paraba de reír– Es solo que tu determinación me causa gracia, su alteza-.

– ¿Me dirás la mejor forma de conseguir comida o te seguirás burlando de mi?- Responde Zelda, dejando mostrar un sesgo de molestia.

– Hay bastantes maneras de conseguir comida, desde buscar contenedores de emergencia en edificios administrativos, hasta buscar ratas en el alcantarillado. Pero la mas efectiva es hacerse con una sintetizadora, reparando una de un sector recién caído o robando de otros, no existe la opción de construir una en la Subcolmena –.

– ¿Crees que en Ordon quedará aún la sintetizadora? – Pregunta Zelda, interesada por la última opción.

– Lo dudo mucho, nosotros en la familia solemos priorizarlas, pues su valor es incalculado por estos estratos – Responde Ragnas.

– ¿Sugieres entonces que nos pongamos a cazar ratas?- Responde Zelda, con un tono que poco a poco la mostraba asqueada.

– Tu ya tienes el paladar entrenado, su alteza – Responde Ragnas son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, indignando aún más a Zelda, recordándole su primer encuentro.

La cara de Zelda se puso roja de furia, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y era invadida por una mirada confundida de Salma, quién no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Zelda solo podía sentir desprecio por aquel hombre.

(…)

Una, dos, tres y con esta cuatro. Zelda contaba con asco los cadáveres de rata sangrantes que se apilaban frente a ella, se comenzaba arrepentir de la idea, y sentía repulsión con pensar que debía comerlas para sobrevivir; al final ella tomó el consejo de Ragnas por ir a por ratas, aprovechando además la necesidad de agua fresca. Para ello, separó a los ordonianos en grupos iguales y se acercaron a los canales de Hateno, que fluían como venas sobre sus cabezas. Acercarse no fue fácil, pues la altura que lo separaban era descomunal, pero con encontrar el rascacielos correcto, pudieron improvisar una plataforma y subir para conseguir agua y alimento.

Se encontraban en una cloaca, justo debajo de Hateno, afortunadamente no era una tubería de aguas negras, pues hubiera hecho la tarea aún más difícil y desagradable. Eso no detuvo que hubiera un olor fuerte y desagradable en el ambiente, sin embargo, por lo que a muchos les costó acostumbrarse. Zelda había preparado una serie de señales para los grupos, silbidos y chasquidos que señalizaban peligro, presencia, entre otros mensajes

El plan era el siguiente: Casarían la suficiente cantidad de roedores de alcantarilla para sobrevivir varios días, luego buscarían una tubería de la procesadora de agua y la romperían para hacer caer el agua, dejándola caer hasta que la gente de arriba la repare, que por experiencia de los de Ordon, solía tomar 12 horas, suficiente para llenar un gran estanque.

Zelda optó por quedarse con Salma y Ragnas, quienes interactuaban de manera chocante. A la mujer pelinegra no le gustaba el bandido, cosa que Zelda no parecía refutar, mas no podía negar la utilidad de Ragnas, incluso había tomado su tiempo para enseñarle a los ordonianos lo básico de la caza, que consistía en el uso de una varilla afilada y mucha paciencia.

– ¡Conseguí una! – Exclama Salma antes de lanzar su varilla a una rata, pare luego saltar triunfal al oir el chillido que declaraba la muerte del animal.

– ¡Bien hecho, pequeña! – Celebro Ragnas con una sonrisa, a Salma la alegría le fue mitigada un poco.

– G-gracias – Respondió Salma, quien recogía a su presa.

– ¿Que se supone que eras en Ordon, Salma? – Pregunta Zelda con curiosidad.

– Yo trabajaba en la sintetizadora, en el área de envasados, un trabajo monótono y aburrido, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Dice Salma.

– Veo que eres muy buena lanzando – Sonríe Zelda, causando un leve sonrojo en la pelinegra.

– Mi padre quería meterme en un programa deportivo durante mis años de educación, pero cuando mi madre murió el cayó enfermo, así tuve que aplicar a trabajar para mantenerlo a el – Agrega Salma, con tono melancólico, Zelda sintió algo de culpa por haberle hecho la pregunta a la joven.

– Interesante que hagas tu la pregunta, su Alteza – Comenta Ragnas con una sonrisa altanera – Considerando que nadie sabe nada de ti –.

– ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan despreciable?! – Reprimió Salma con furia ante el moreno.

– Tranquila, Salma. El tiene razón, no saben nada de mi – Interviene Zelda con tranquilidad, pues era cierto que ninguno sabía de ella, ni quien era ni de como terminó allí, pero no sin buenas razones, pues desconfiaba de como reaccionarían sus compañeros al saber que era de la nobleza. Al final, decidió echar una mentira – Yo soy… –.

Un estruendo resonó en la tubería donde estaban, seguido de los gritos de personas al fondo del sistema de tuberías. Zelda, quien había sido interrumpida, pudo reconocer el alarido de Marlo entre el grupo. Ragnas decidió declarar la emergencia mientras comenzaba a silbar sonoramente, lo que señalizaba a los otros que era momento de regresar. Zelda, por su parte, quería asistir al grupo en problemas, corriendo junto con Salma a donde se producía la conmoción, siendo seguidas por un Ragnas reprochador.

Al avanzar a través de las tuberías, el trío llegó a la escena de una carnicería, pues al frente de ellos había un Marlo en shock echado en el suelo, en total pánico frente a lo que parecía ser un monstruo humanoide, que caminaba en cuatro patas mecánicas y lo que parecía ser un cañón largo montado en su espalda, el cual emitía una luz puntera roja que apuntaba al asustado Marlo, Zelda lo reconoció con frustración como un rifle láser, equipamiento de grado de alta gama.

– ¡Servitores! – Exclamó Zelda con asombro.

– ¿Que harán aquí en las cloacas? – Exclamó Ragnas, denotando terror al ver que el esclavo robótico

– ¿Serán… ? – Solo se limita a decir Zelda, dándole una señal a Salma de que debían todos salir de allí. Por su parte, el servitor comienza reexaminar la habitación, mirando a cada uno de los ahí presentes, hasta detenerse en Zelda. Su rostro era el de un hombre de mediana edad, inexpresivo y de aspecto demacrado y con cicatrices, con el ojo derecho reemplazado por un implante robótico que emanaba un brillo rojizo.

– _Sujeto conseguido, solicitando acción a proceder, accediendo a encomendador… –_ Dice el Servitor. Zelda quedó pasmada, pues cayó en cuenta de que la estaban buscando a ella.

– Ahhh… Ahhhh… ¡Waaaaahh! – Grita finalmente Marlon de terror para luego levantarse e intentar huir del monstruo que tenía frente suyo.

– ¡Marlon no! – Grita Zelda, intentando detener al ordoniano de su acción estúpida. Mas era tarde, pues el servitor determinó la acción como amenaza, apuntando inmediatamente el rifle láser hacia los presentes. Zelda sabía lo que eso implicaba, sintiendo como el ardor naciente de su mano, por lo que rápidamente tomó a Salma del hombro y la tira al piso – ¡Al suelo todos! –.

El servitor dispara una ráfaga fina de color, pero cuya potencia era tal que comenzó a evaporar el agua a su alrededor, siendo esquivada por Zelda, Salma y Ragnas, quienes se lanzaron al suelo para evitarla. Lo mismo no se pudo decir de Marlo, quien a mitad de su carrera, fue alcanzado por el láser, que procedió a moverse de tal forma que al momento en que Marlo dio su próximo paso, lo último que pudo vislumbrar es que era el último, pues fue cortado a la mitad desde su abdomen, muriendo en el acto y de manera brutal.

Zelda elevó la cabeza, asqueada y con las ropas humedas y sucias, pues a pesar de ser agua fresca, era igualmente agua de cloaca, más el espanto no pudo durar mucho al ver el monstruo robótico que tenía al frente, que comenzaba a emanar un chirrido agudo que envolvió todo el ambiente . Las chicas tuvieron que taparse los oídos para no quedar aturdidas, mientras que Ragnas desenfundaba su rifle automático de la espalda con velocidad y disparo al servidor con ráfagas cortas, matándolo con facilidad. La princesa, aliviada, se puso de pie para examinar la escena viendo con pesar el cadáver del joven ordoniano con quien había tenido una disputa previamente, no dejándose afectar por el pesar o el asco, pues no era momento indicado para lamentos; luego miró al servitor, notando algo que le interesó bastante.

– Podríamos tomar el rifle láser de su espalda, nos sería útil – Comentó Zelda, Ragnas en respuesta se acerca a examinar al servitor caído.

– Mejor aún, si vendemos las partes a un mecánico, podríamos ganar una pequeña fortuna con el cuerpo entero – Replica Ragnas montando al cadáver robótico en su espalda.

– ¿Hay asentamientos cerca? – Pregunta Zelda con curiosidad.

\- El más cercano sería Guinza, a unos días de aquí. Tiene acceso con la baja colmena, por lo que suele ser un distrito estable – Dice Ragnas procediendo a caminar de regreso, Zelda aprobó la idea asintiendo y llevándose los dedos a la boca para un silbido, señal para que todos en el grupo regresaran abajo.

– ¿C-como pueden…? – Habla para si misma Salma, todavía agachada y con las palmas en el suelo. Zelda y Ragnas voltean a verla confundidos – ¿Como pueden actuar tan tranquilos tras lo que presenciamos? –.

Salma elevó su mirada, viendo al dúo con pánico y lágrimas en los ojos, tal parece que la muchacha acababa de ver la muerte y no podía salir del shock. Su respiración era agitada, y no ayudaba los cadáveres a su alrededor, cadáveres que gente que ella conocía. Zelda solo pudo darle una mirada conciliadora, no hace mucho que estaba en su misma situación, allá por la espiral.

– No es que no duela… – Comienza Ragnas, para sorpresa de las dos muchachas– Es solo que hay momentos para lamentos, y este no es uno de ellos. Levántate-.

Zelda extendió su mano para ayudar a la pelinegra a levantarse, mas no tuvo respuesta. Lo que había dicho Ragnas era cierto, a pesar de su falta de tacto, pero no podía dejar de sentir lástima por la joven, quien volvía a mirar al suelo entre sollozos. Zelda la intentó tomar del hombro, y a pesar de resistirse al inicio, esta termino cediendo y se levantó, mirando al suelo durante todo el camino de regreso.

Ragnas se detuvo, sin embargo , pues se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien, tomando su rifle y volteando a todas direcciones, como si buscara algo en específico. Zelda estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero el estremecimiento del suelo a su alrededor le hizo darse cuenta de un hecho abrumador.

– ¡Hay que salir de aquí! – Exclama Zelda, llamando a todos a correr hacia la salida. Fue entonces que ella comenzó a silbar, haciendo eco en toda la alcantarilla, intentando llamar a todos los ordonianos a escapar.

No hubo respuesta…

– No…– Solo pudo decir Zelda con dolor, como si una navaja le hubiera atravesado el corazón. Salma, quién miraba el actuar de sus compañeros con confusión, abrió los ojos como platos, mientras retrocedía con sus piernas flaqueando, hasta que cayó sobre si misma.

– ¡Maldición!– Mascullo Ragnas al ver como aparecían de uno de las esquinas dos servitores, seguido de otro por otra esquina, luego otro, y otro; estaban rodeados y en desventaja.

\- ¡Waaaaaaah!- Grita espantada Salma, mientras se agarraba la cabeza inquieta con ambas manos, intentando negarse al hecho de que todos los demás habían muerto tambien.

– ¡Vamonos! – Grita Ragnas disparando su rifle a uno de los servitores, que cayó abatido solamente para ser reemplazado por otros dos. El moreno intentó levantar a la pelinegra, pero esta no parecía salir de su trance, para frustración del bandido.

Zelda apretó los puños en frustración e ira, había fallado, les había fallado a aquellos que habían confiado en ella. Mientras sus lágrimas de frustración caían por su rostro, ella se sintió un completo fracaso, ¿Como podía ella, quien estaba destinada a tomar las riendas del reino, permitir que aquellos bajo su liderazgo morir como ratas? Se sintió agravada por su situación, frustrada por tener que aguantar las penurias de la escoria, humillada por su hermano y rechazada por su padre. Su mano comenzó a brillar con intensidad, a la par que su pendiente azul, así que un aura dorada comenzaba a imbuirla de poder, todo mientras las maquinas humanas iban dispuestas a disparar ráfagas letales

Mas cuando la princesa abrió sus ojos, una barrera se formó justo a tiempo para detener los ataques, desviándolos como si fueran gotas de lluvia ante una ventana. Ragnas y Salma no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, quedándose en shock mientras la princesa controlaba la luz que emitía para disparar una ráfaga de energía pura, vaporizando en el acto a varios servitores. Zelda estaba igual perpleja, más sus emociones eran las que la controlaban en ese momento, por lo que volteó con brusquedad a ver al resto de monstruos que iban hacía ella como los autómatas que eran, y luego de pisotear el suelo con firmeza, esta generó desde si misma una explosión resplandeciente de brillo dorado y cegador, destruyendo a sus atacantes y causando un derrumbe en las alcantarillas.

Ragnas y Salma tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para no quedar ciegos en el acto, y lo primero que vieron fue como descendían lentamente nuevamente a la Subcolmena desde el aire, perplejos a mas no poder de dicha experiencia. Ragnas estaba con la boca abierta mientras recuerdos de una frase que escuchó en el pasado hizo eco en su mente.

– _Cuando vuelvan a aparecer los portadores, es ahí cuando el destino de este mundo podrá dar un vuelco –_

– Diosas… - Expresó Ragnas, una palabra que hacia años que no decía, reminiscente de una vieja fe que solo su pueblo natal tenía la osadía de seguir.

Una vez tocaron el suelo, Ragnas ayudó a Salma a reincorporarse, quien aceptó la ayuda sin ganas. Luego, vio a la princesa descender de arriba, mientras cascadas de agua que caían de las tuberías destruidas generaban una especie de llovizna artificial. Ragnas y Salma corrieron a donde Zelda tocó el suelo, quien inmediatamente cayó inconsciente.

(…)

Zelda miraba el paisaje con melancolía, aun dolida por su falta de fuerza. Apenas despertó, Ragnas le comentó que había pasado un día entero, y que habían empleado ese tiempo a prepararse para partir.

– _¿Partir a donde? – Preguntó sin ganas la princesa._

– _A donde yo nací – Se limitó a responder Ragnas – Ya no hay contratiempos que te impidan devolverme el favor… Y además, acá solo quedarán heridas y malos recuerdos… –._

Salma le había traído nuevas ropas, de seguro las consiguieron en las ruinas, pues estas estaban sucias y su tela parecia desgastada. Para ese punto ya no le importaba, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza como para exigir un trato decente. La rubia miró a su amiga, quien estaba en silencio terminando de guardar las provisiones en el camión, Ragnas se había asegurado de tener suficientes ratas para varias semanas, por lo que Zelda suspiró con resignación, le costaría bastante adaptarse a este estilo de vida.

– Y con esto está listo – Declaró Salma, su tono de voz era apagado.

– ¡Bien! – Respondió Ragnas, subiéndose al camión, Zelda se subió a este sin decir más.

– Y dime, ¿A donde vamos exactamente? – Pregunta Zelda con seriedad.

– A Kakariko – Responde Ragnas.

– ¿Kakariko, por qué para alla? –Pregunta Zelda con genuina curiosidad.

– Como te dije, allí nací- Responde Ragnas sin darle vueltas – Es para encontrar una explicación a tu poder, princesa Zelda de Hyrule-.

Zelda abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Como era posible que el se haya enterado?

– ¿Como…? –

– Un vieja leyenda lo dice, y veo que di en el blanco- Se limita a decir Ragnas, Zelda por su parte comenzaba a atar los cabos– Y el que existas parece tener implicaciones muy grandes, unas que ni yo mismo entiendo –.

– Un momento, ¿No serás acaso…? – Zelda no pudo terminar, pues Ragnas la interumpió.

– Si, soy un Sheikah – Completa Ragnas, con una media sonrisa en su rostro – Y el que tu estés aquí es un prefacio, uno muy importante para mi gente-.

Continuará…

_Próximo capítulo: Duelos y Juramento_


	7. Capítulo 7- Duelo y Juramento

_**¡Holas! Aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio de esta historia. Debo confesar que este capítulo en particular me costó bastante por cuestiones de tiempo, ya que tuve la dicha de poder trabajar en cuarentena. xD Agradezco cada una de sus lecturas y reseñas, son mi motivación para seguir con esta historia ^^**_

_**Ahora, sin más que agregar, ¡Empecemos!**_

**Capitulo 7: Duelo y juramento**

Un olor fuerte a alcohol isopropílico le inundaba levemente la nariz, así como un zumbido constante era lo que solía escuchar la mayor parte del tiempo. No podía ver nada, parecía que no tenía las energías para abrir los ojos y examinar su ambiente, y así había sido por bastante tiempo. Apenas tenía una recolección de lo que había pasado, pero igual no borraba la culpa que sentía.

Link había sido negligente y terco con respecto a su idea de proteger a todos; tanto, que los llevó a una situación de peligro de la cual no los podía sacar. Se maldijo por no ser tan fuerte como para poder cumplir la promesa de Moy, lamentó no ser lo suficientemente razonable para darse cuenta que su plan era muy arriesgado, pero mas que nada, se odiaba por haberle hecho daño a quienes estaban con el sin importar las circunstancias.

– _El héroe no es él, parece que nos hemos equivocado – _Una voz femenina habla desde la oscuridad, cuya voz era suave y tranquilizadora.

– _¡Es el, de eso estoy segura! –_ Responde otra voz femenina, esta es rasposa y aguda.

– _¿Y por qué es tan débil, si cuenta con tanto poder? – _Replica una tercera voz femenina, gruesa y profunda, casi intimidante.

Las voces quedaron en el silencio, dejando a Link poco menos que confundido, ¿De que estaban hablando? Su predicamento fue interrumpido, mientras que una luz cegadora nace de la nada frente a Link, envolviendo de luz su alrededor mientras esta nacía como una supernova, la cual se iba mitigando hasta hacer aparecer la silueta de una doncella de largos cabellos dorados. El rubio no salía de su asombro, pues a las visiones inexplicables que delante de el aparecían, no se le iba en ningún momento la sensación de que ya había visto todo aquello antes, como un recuerdo que se había esfumado en su memoria.

Link miraba a la silueta con suma curiosidad, producto de la familiaridad que le inspiraba, podía incluso sentir su nombre desde la punta de su lengua, a la vez que sentía la marca en su mano arder e iluminarse. Finalmente, la luz se pudo disipar los suficiente como para poder identificar su rostro, pudiendo el joven reconocer a una joven de cabellos dorados, rasgos finos y ojos azules que penetraban su alma, hermosos como los zafiros más valiosos. Link sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y su mente quedaba incapaz de generar pensamientos coherentes, ¿Quien era ella y por qué le causaba tales emociones?

– _Despierta, Link… –_

( . . . )

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y en un movimiento reflejo inhaló aire y empujó su cuerpo hacia arriba, recostándose. Link se hallaba acostado en una cama de sábanas blancas, en una habitación compacta, donde apenas cabía la cama y unas máquinas que estaban a su lado. Su cabeza le dolía bastante, y un punzón en su brazo derecho le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía una aguja desde la cual se le suministraba suero, ¿Estaba acaso en un hospital? No tenía sentido, lo último que recordaba era el estar malherido sobre el asfalto, luego de su derrota antes los bandidos que los atacaron a el y a sus amigos al intentar salir de Ordon.

Sintió un apretón a la altura de su abdomen, tenía vendas a través de todo su torso, la brusquedad del movimiento le hizo olvidar, pues es en ese momento todo su cuerpo empezó a dolerle, haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor casi por instinto. Un pitido le hizo prestar atención a las máquinas que tenía a su lado, al parecer lo estaban monitoreando.

Tras cierto tiempo meditando, Link llegó a la conclusión de que debía salir de allí, por lo que con sumo esfuerzo se retiró la aguja del suero y la banda del pulso, levantándose lentamente de su camilla. Las piernas las tenía entumecidas, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí en coma? Masculló una grosería, mientras se apoyaba a lo que sea que tuviera al frente para caminar, yendo lentamente hacia la puerta.

– _¿Donde estoy? – _Pensó para si mismo, desconcertado con respecto a su situación. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la culpa lo empezaba a carcomer, seguida de la preocupación por el paradero de sus amigos. No importaba donde estaba, debía averiguar su paradero.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta, la cual era metálica y con una consola electrónica a su lado, al intentar ingresar el comando que la abría, esta emitía un sonido de rechazo con una luz roja. La luz mostraba un teclado numérico, pidiendo una combinación de cuatro dígitos, seguramente para truncar su escape. Su predicamento fue resuelto al recordar las palabras de Otoh:

"_Estás puertas tienen un error de diseño..."_

Link entonces retiró con sumo cuidado los tornillos de la consola con los dedos, fue una tarea algo difícil, tomando en cuenta de que sus uñas habían sido cortadas también, más lo pudo lograr tras unos minutos. Respiro hondo al poner la mano sobre los cables, jalándolos hasta arrancarlos de sus puertos, causando que la puerta se mueva a un lado, abriéndose y dejándole en libertad.

No hubo tiempo para celebrar, pues debía moverse rápido antes de que los descubran. Apoyándose en la pared, Link empezó a cojear por unos pasillos fríos y metálicos. Avanzando unos cuantos pasos, Link escucha pisadas haciendo eco viniendo de una esquina más adelante, lo que hizo que le forzó pensar rápido.

– _Debo ocultarme, ¿Pero donde? – _Pensó, a lo que llegó a la conclusión de que debería regresar a su habitación, debía moverse rápido.

Más por una jugarreta cruel por parte de su suerte, Link fue invadido por un dolor penetrante que venía de sus pantorrillas, un calambre por sobre esforzar sus piernas entumecidas, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo precipitadamente. La caída fue aún peor, pues sus heridas le causaron un dolor insoportable, lo que le hizo soltar un gruñido sonoro.

– ¿Huh? – Exclamó la persona que venía hacia el, la cual apresuro el paso. Link sintió confusión al escucharla, sabía quien era la dueña de esa voz.

Antes de caer inconsciente, Link la vio acercarse con preocupación, observando a sus pies a la muchacha con la que había entablado amistad estos últimos días. Mientras sus visión se desvanecía, Link pudo detalla su cadera ancha y sus muslos anchos, pudiendo vislumbrar brevemente su preocupado rostro y su cabellos corto castaño.

– I-Ilia...- Pudo decir antes de caer finalmente.

( . . . )

– Link… – Escuchaba Link desde la inconsciencia – ¡Link! –.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, siendo cegado momentáneamente por una molesta luz que venía del techo, la calidez y suavidad alrededor de su torso y piernas le hicieron darse cuenta de que estaba de vuelta a la camilla, el intenso dolor de antes había sido mitigado. Mas lo que si pudo captar su atención, fue cuando miró a los lados para descubrir a cuatro individuos viéndolo: La primera que vio fue a Ilia, quien tenía ambas manos juntas y lo miraba con preocupación, seguido de un hombre barbudo de cabellos largos y oscuros, viéndolo con ojos verdes y fieros, portando una armadura; los últimos fueron una mujer de cabellos largos negros y ojos oscuros, así como un hombre rubio de ojos azules, ambos vestidos con ropajes nobles.

– Veo que ya despertó, joven Link – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa ancha – Intenta no sobre esforzarte, estamos curando tus heridas con terapia de bacta, pero debes dejar que tu cuerpo se adapte a los tejidos nuevos –.

Link abrió los ojos levemente en sorpresa, el bacta era un líquido que regeneraba los tejidos a gran velocidad, un tratamiento costoso reservado a las clases altas, ¿Donde estaba y quiénes eran estas personas? Link se sentó sobre la cama con dificultad, posando su mirada indiscretamente en Ilia.

– M-me… Me alegro que estés bien Link – Comienza a decir Ilia acercándose a Link, quien solo le dedica una mirada confusa.

– ¿Que fue lo que pasó, Ilia? – Pregunta Link.

– Luego de nuestro accidente… – Comenzaba Ilia, por su tono parecía que buscaba la selección correcta de palabras – Los que nos atacaron tomaron a quienes pudieron y nos trajeron aquí –.

– ¿A… quienes pudieron? – Los ojos de Link de abren con temor, no le gustaban la implicaciones del comentario de su compañera, quien solo agachó la mirada.

– No todos pudieron sobrevivir el accidente – Comenta el hombre de la armadura, su voz era dura y su ceño estaba fruncido, Link solo podía abrir los ojos de par en par, en negación.

– No… – Replica Link, agachando la cabeza, apretando las sabanas con las manos y apretando los dientes en frustración. Ilia se le acerca para reconfortarlo.

– Mayor Ashlan, le dije que fuera delicado – Comenta el noble rubio, Ashlan solo desvía la mirada.

– Como sea – Replica Ashlan, retirándose de la habitación.

– Escuche, joven Link- Comienza Ashlan – Debes tener preguntas, y te las responderé en su momento, pero si vine aquí fue para decirte que no tienes que preocuparte por tus compañeros, ellos están en buenas manos –.

– ¿Y por qué? – La amarga voz de Link y el nudo en su garganta, así como las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro no impresionaron al noble – ¿Por que nos salvó, que gana con esto? –

– Por ahora recupérate – Se limita a responder el noble – Ya hablaremos después. Y señorita Ilia –.

– Dígame, Lord Roth – Dice Ilia expectante.

– Cuide del joven Link, creo que él la va a necesitar – Dijo Lord Roth antes de salir del cuarto junto a su acompañante, sonrojando a Ilia por su comentario.

Link solo mantenía la cabeza gacha, mientras lágrimas amargas caían por sus mejillas. Se sentía como un fracaso, incapaz de cumplir siquiera la promesa que le hizo a su mejor amigo antes de morir. Ya tenía claro que había fallado y había causado daño, pero el saber de primera mano las consecuencias de sus actos le hizo solidificar esos pesos sobre alma. Para sorpresa de Link, este sintió que una cálida mano aprieta la suya.

El rubio eleva la cabeza asombrando, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Ilia, que lo miraban buscando conciliación. La castaña eleva su mano para acariciar el rostro lloroso del joven, cuyas lágrimas fluyen con más intensidad ante el hecho, como si no mereciera su compasión, pero la joven insistió al darle un cálido abrazo, que Link finalmente respondió para desahogarse, quedándose ambos en dicha posición por un buen rato.

– ¿Donde estamos, Ilia? – Comienza a preguntar Link.

– En el sector Haphas, el dominio de Lord Roth – Responde Ilia, sin soltar al rubio.

– ¿Y los otros? – Se atreve a preguntar Link. Ilia toma toma aire con pesadez.

– Quedamos diez solamente, y parte de ellos quedaron en estado crítico – Decidió decir Ilia – Otoh ya despertó ayer, así como Telma y Rosa. Pero Ucah sigue en cama, los doctores dicen que el daño en sus piernas se agravó –.

– Entiendo – Sentencia Link, sin denotar emoción alguna, Ilia apretó su agarre.

– Yo desperté primero, se me dijo que podría quedarme aquí hasta que despertaras. Parece que quieren algo de ti – Comenta Ilia, no entendiendo exactamente el proceder de sus anfitriones.

– Yo si creo que tengo una idea – Replica Link, Ilia lo mira con confusión – No se que es, pero desde que caímos a la subcolmena y conseguí mi espada, algo raro despertó en mi –.

– ¿Despertó? – Pregunta Ilia con curiosidad.

– Es difícil de explicar – Comenta Link con una leve sonrisa.

– Lo siento, solo hago preguntas incomodas, ¿No? – Responde Ilia, bajando la cabeza apenada, Link ríe levemente.

– No, entiendo que estés curiosa – Dice Link, a Ilia se le ruborizan las mejillas – Solo dame un poco tiempo, aún no lidio con los recuerdos de aquel día –.

Ambos se quedaron un tiempo más allí, sin decirse ninguna palabra. A Link le comenzaba a agradar la presencia de la castaña, le reconfortaba ante las malas noticias, su presencia y afecto lo animaba, cosa que nunca sintió con ninguna otra chica que el hubiera conocido. También le llamó la atención el olor que desprendía, no sabiendo si era por algún jabón o si era su olor natural, pero este era dulce, y discretamente lo disfrutaba mientras estaban en esa posición.

Por su parte, Ilia no salía de su nerviosismo, tenía al rubio pegado a su pecho, su corazón latía a mil por hora en dicha posición. Los últimos habían sido muy duros para ellos, pero Ilia tenía la esperanza de que las cosas podrían mejorar para todos, pues al menos se tenían los unos a los otros. Luego recordó al rubio que ella estaba abrazando, mirándolo con compasión al darse cuente de que parecía cargar muchos demonios sobre si mismo, a la vez que su corazón parecía saltarle al sentirlo tan cerca y vulnerable, ¿Acaso está desarrollando sentimientos por el?

Ilia eventualmente se retiró para dejar a Link descansar, según el doctor tardaría 3 días en recuperarse. Link decidió acostarse pensativo, preguntándose que le depararía el destino a partir de ahora, y que querría el tal Lord Roth de el, ¿Sería acaso el poder de la marca que poseía? Era lo más lógico, puesto que no veía otra razón por la que un noble se interesara en él, hasta el punto en tratar sus heridas y llevarlo a sus dominios desde la subcolmena misma. Link ciertamente tenía un millón de preguntas en su cabeza, tantas que le costaría descansar hasta resolverlas.

( . . . )

– Muy bien, ahora mueve tu torso – Dice el doctor, dándole a Link las instrucciones de sus estiramientos. El rubio respondió girando su torso lentamente a los lados, comprobando que no quedaran dolores de sus pasadas heridas.

Han pasado cinco días desde que Link había despertado por primera vez en el hospital, y desde entonces este se ha concentrado en recuperarse, más por insistencia de Ilia que por otra cosa. Al principio le costaba caminar, luego el manipular objetos, luego el estirarse, pero conforme pasaban las horas, su cuerpo respondía de nuevo, hasta que para el quinto día el ya estaba recuperado.

Estaba en su habitación, realizando una última revisión por el doctor que le asignaron, acompañado por aquella castaña que lo había acompañado en su estadía allí. Link comenzaba a apreciarla, y en estos días tuvo tiempo de sobra para comenzar a conocerla un poco más, y eso lo preocupaba.

Su paz fue interrumpida, sin embargo, cuando Lord Roth y Ashlan entraron por la puerta de la habitación, seguido de una seña para que el doctor se retirara y los dejara solos. Link frunció el ceño ante su presencia, pues ellos no eran las personas que deseaba ver en ese momento, pues no le daban buena espina.

– Veo que ya te recuperaste, me alegro saberlo – Comenzó Lord Roth con una sonrisa, Link solo asintió desviando la mirada.

– ¿Se supone que ahora me dirán por que hacen lo que hacen? – Pregunta Link con fiereza, Ashlan intentó intervenir, mas Lord Roth lo detuvo con un ademán.

– Pues es muy simple, joven Link. Nosotros queremos tu ayuda – Replica Lord Roth, Link seguía confundido – Verás, una de mis pasiones más grandes es la historia y mitología antigua, en especial el viejo folklore, aquel de antes de la colmena –.

– ¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo? – Pregunta Link.

– Quizás tu no los sepas. Pero numerosas veces aparecen relatos de luchas entre fuerzas poderosas para cambiar el destino del mundo. Varían con respecto a la antigüedad, pero los patrones son los mismos: Nuestro señor Ganon, una princesa dorada, y un héroe con una espada – Al terminar su comentario Lord Roth, Link abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Acaso el sabía de…?

– Por lo que he visto, tu eres el héroe de la espada, joven Link. Por eso necesito tu ayuda – Comenta Lord Roth, extendiendo su mano para que Link la tomará, el último solo ignoró el gesto y desvió la mirada.

– ¿Yo un héroe? – Dice Link, su sonrisa pequeña era una de ironía – Vaya estupidez. Lo siento, Lord Roth, pero yo soy solo un fundidor, no un héroe de la espada –.

– Hay muchas ventajas de trabajar con nosotros, ¿Sabes? – Insiste Lord Roth – Le garantizaríamos a tus compañeros la seguridad y bienestar en Haphas –.

– No soy un héroe, lo siento, no tengo nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera se usar una espada – Responde Link, cada vez más desanimado. Para su sorpresa, Ashlan soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

– ¡Eres una cosa chico! – Comenta Ashlan, pasando a sacar una pistola de su cintura y apuntar directamente a Ilia – Pero esta es cuestión de nuestros intereses, Lord Roth quería usar una ruta, yo usaré otra –.

Link frunció el ceño, tal parecen que lo empujaron a una esquina. Miró a Ilia, quien estaba quita en su lugar, nerviosa e inmóvil, viendo a Link suplicante, esperando su acción.

– Ya les dije… – Comenta Link, en total frustración – Yo ni se usar una espada –.

– Mentiras – Replica Ashlan – Te vi defenderte por ti mismo sobre ese camión, cuando tu… – La expresión de Ashlan se endureció en una de ira.

– ¡Te juro que no se como lo hice! – Grita Link, diciendo la verdad.

– ¡Excusas! – Ashlan estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo, pero Lord Roth lo detuvo con un gesto.

– El joven Link puede que tenga un punto, mayor – La expresión de un de Lord Roith había pasado a una de seriedad, mirando fijamente a Link – No debe de controlar su poder todavía –.

– ¿Y que sugiere que se haga? – Cuestiona Ashlan al noble.

– Pues digo que hay que experimentar, para conseguir la fuente de su poder, y creo que se como – La sonrisa había regresado al rostro de Lord Roth, una un tanto desafiante, Ashlan y Link lo miraron expectantes – ¡Un duelo! –.

– ¿Duelo? – Responde Ilia confundida.

– El mayor Ashlan y el joven Link se batirán a duelo, si el mayor gana, el joven Link estará obligado a colaborar con nosotros, pero si este último gana, el y sus compañeros podrán quedarse si gustan, sin ningún compromiso – Explica Lord Roth, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en el rostro del guerrero, pues tenía cuentas pendientes con el joven rubio.

– Me parece bien – Ashlan confirma.

– No entiendo… – Dice repentinamente Link con la cabeza gacha, apretando los puños sobre las sábanas de su cama – ¿Por qué insisten tanto en que los ayude? –.

– Joven Link, la vida del obrero puede ser simple y sencilla. Pero para los nobles es diferente, pues en nuestra relativa comodidad, debemos lidiar con el hecho de que este mundo es artificial, tanto en esta prisión de concreto como en lo que cuenta como la verdad – Responde Lord Roth, Ashlan gira los ojos, pues sabía que iba a expresar su opinión, otra vez – La historia oficial de Hyrule está llena de hoyos y cuestiones inexplicables que la iglesia se niega a reconocer. La leyenda que te estoy contando está contada en numerosos hallazgos arqueológicos, pero la iglesia niega la veracidad de dichos restos, a pesar de que su antigüedad y veracidad son incuestionables. ¡Por eso quiero descubrir la verdad, y el primer paso será el descubrir el paradero de la espada que destruye al mal, aquella forjada por los dioses antiguos! –.

Link miró al noble incrédulo, ¿Que clase de idiotez estaba contando ese noble? Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de inmediato al escuchar lo último, ¿Dioses antiguos? ¿No será que…?

– Herejes… – Dice Ilia con temor – ¡Son herejes al diós Ganon! – Lord Roth solo soltó una sonora carcajada –.

– Por el contrario, señorita Ilia, somos buscadores de la verdad, y lo cierto es que hay muchos hoyos en la fe a este supuesto dios – La sonrisa de Lord Roth era una arrogante, las caras de Link e Ilia una de sorpresa y pánico – Lo entenderán un día, se los aseguro –.

Link e Ilia se miraron el uno al otro, realmente la situación se les escapaba de las manos. Estás personas eran herejes, criminales a los ojos de la inquisición. Link suspiró, pues sabía que incluso si eran liberados, estos serían merecedores de ejecución de tan solo hablar con ellos. Luego pensó en sus palabras, Link nunca había cuestionado la fé con la que fue criado, la seguía por miedo a represalias y nada más, pero si era falsa o no le daba igual, la vida la tomaría de la misma manera, así que levantó el rostro y miró a Lord Roth con determinación, con su mano brillando por el impulso que estaba recibiendo.

– ¿Dejará a mi gente ir si gano, verdad? – Dijo Link, Lord Roth asintió con una mirada desafiante – Entonces, acepto su desafió –.

( . . . )

A Link se le había provisto de una armadura, similar a la usada por los hombres que los atacaron, esta coraza consistía en un pechero y hombreras de ceramita, un compuesto cerámico capaz de resistir impactos de balas y disminuir la energía cinética de estás, mitigando el impacto. Adicional a ello, Link contaba con placas de kevlar elástico ajustado a su torso inferior, dotándole de protección a la vez que movilidad, además de brazales, una copa para su entrepierna, botas y rodilleras de ceramita para complementar; bajo toda aquella protección, Link decidió cargar su overol ordoniano de color verde. Al costado de su cintura, el rubio cargaba su espada en una funda.

Actualmente el se encontraba en la sala del trono de Lord Roth, allí el noble tomaba audiencias de sus siervos, mas a petición suya, está fue condicionada para un duelo. La sala era enorme y forma rectangular, con vitrales arriba de colores relatando escenas críticas de la historia de Hyrule, que reflejaban su luz sobre el limpio suelo de mármol. Al extremo de la sala estaba sentado Lord Roth, sentado sobre su trono junto a Ilia a su derecha, quien había sido atada por una cadena que llegaba a las manos del noble como prueba de que era su rehén, asegurando que el rubio no haría nada estúpido. A la izquierda de Lord Roth se hallaba Ashlan, vestido en su armadura de combate, similar en gran medida a la de Link, pero el guerrero cargaba una pistola en su cadera, siempre a la mano.

Al tope de la sala se hallaban los cortesanos del noble, quienes lo ayudaban en la administración de su dominio y habían recibido las noticias de un duelo, acudiendo en busca de un buen entretenimiento . Era bien sabido que cada sector se dirigía como su propia nación casi independiente, sujeta únicamente a los impuestos del estado mayor de la colmena, la monarquía. En el caso de Lord Roth, este regentaba el sector Haphas dirigiendo una asamblea, la cual votaba en los asuntos concernientes al sector, básicamente una mini-monarquía constitucional.

Link dio un paso al frente desde la entrada, acercándose más y más al noble al son de los murmullos chismosos de los cortesanos arriba suyo, muchos despectivos, otros de ánimo. Para Link sus comentarios le valían igual, el estaba para liberarse y a sus amigos de aquella locura en la que querían meterlo.

– Procure que saque su poder a toda costa, mayor – Murmuró Lord Roth a su subordinado, viendo como el rubio se acercaba lentamente

– Mis disculpas mi señor, pero no pienso contenerme en ningún momento – Responde con seriedad Ashlan.

– Tampoco le pedí hacerlo – Dice el noble con una sonrisa – Solo quiero estudiarlo un poco, haga lo que haga falta, por favor –.

– Veré que puedo hacer – Finalizó Ashlan dando un paso al frente, quedando junto a Link frente a su señor.

– ¡Este será el duelo entre el Mayor Ashlan de la guardia de Haphas y Link de Ordon! – Anuncia Lord Roth, quien actuaría de referí – Las reglas son simples, aquel que logre que su rival sea incapaz de seguir peleando, gana. No se permite el uso de armas de fuego sobre su rival, más se permite cualquier otro elemento con el que se cuente –.

– ¡No me importa si tienes sangre de héroe o lo que sea, tu y los tuyos mataron a varios de mis hombres! – Grita con fiereza el mayor desenfundando su espada– Aquí saldaremos cuentas, prepárate –.

– ¡L-lo mismo digo! – Responde Link con nerviosismo, sosteniendo su espada frente a el.

– ¡Comiencen! – Anuncia Lord Roth.

De inmediato Link levanto su espada y arremetió contra Ashlan, quien con un sencillo movimiento se hizo un lado antes de que el rubio llegara a el, esquivándolo y dándole una zancadilla, tumbando a Link al piso. El joven, en respuesta, se levantó con furia e intentó un rápido corte contra su oponente, quien colocó su espada frente a el y repelió el torpe ataque sin dificultad, volviendo a echar a Link hacia atrás.

– No tienes ni técnica – Dice Ashlan con desdén – ¿Que pasó con ese guerrero que mató a mis hombres? –.

Link intentó una estocada, siendo esquivada nuevamente por Ashlan, quien dio una rápida cuchillada, la cual fue apenas esquivada por el rubio. Ashlan comenzó entonces a realizar cortes certeros mientras avanzaba, desestabilizando a Link cada vez más, quien solo podía poner su espada al frente para intentar parar en vano los impactos de su enemigo. Para todos los presentes era obvio que mayor solo estaba jugando con el rubio.

– Sabes que puedes más, ¡Anda suéltalo! – Decía Ashlan cada vez más impaciente, hasta el reconocía que quería ver esa versión fuerte del rubio.

Link respiraba con dificultad, ¿Por que su poder no aparecía? Miró a su oponente con furia y frustración, para el era casi imposible vencerlo, mas debía intentarlo, debía ser valiente. Pero sorpresivamente sus piernas piernas comenzaban a temblar mientras su agarre a su espada se aflojaba, era una de las pocas veces que Link sentía miedo, mucho miedo. El rubio bajó la cabeza al borde del colapso, estaba agotado y apenas había empezado el encuentro, ¿Acaso tuvo una oportunidad para empezar? El rubio apretó los dientes, mientras poco a poco tiraba la toalla.

– Y-yo me rin… –.

– ¡Y una mierda! – Interrumpe Ashlan lanzando varios ataques, sometiendo nuevamente a Link a una gran presión mientras chocaban sus espadas, su furia era mucha – ¡Mis hombres no murieron ante un cobarde, suelta tu fuerza, suéltala! –.

Link apenas podía ponerse de pie, su fuerza se había agotado, apenas podía aguantar el peso de arma sobre sus manos. Ashlan lo miraba con desprecio, frustrado de no poder enfrentarse a aquella bestia dorada. Luego miró a Lord Roth con decepción, preguntándose desde sus adentros que había visto su señor en un joven tan patético, más su vista se fijó en su rehén, quien solo veía con preocupación al rubio, cosa que le dio una idea.

– Si no lo puedes sacar por ti mismo… ¡Pues toma esto! – Dice Ashlan desenfundando su pistola.

– Mayor Ashlan, no puede usar armas de fuego – Dice Lord Roth con sorpresa.

– Permítame corregirlo, mi señor – Dice Ashlan con una media sonrisa – Pero lo que tengo permitido es usarlo _contra él _– Declara Ashlan antes de disparar dos veces a Ilia en los hombros.

– Kyaaa – Grita Ilia de dolor cayendo al suelo.

Link vio la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendido a más no poder , viendo como su amiga cae al piso, derramando sangre. En ese momento la furia entró y nublo la mente del rubio, quien con una fuerza nacida de quién sabe donde apretó su espada con su mano izquierda, la cual brilló con una intensidad increíble. Ashlan no tuvo tiempo de emocionarse por su logro, pues el rubio ya se lanzaba al ataque con gran velocidad, lanzando ataques precisos y muy poderosos que pusieron en aprietos al mayor.

Lord Roth miraba la escena fascinado, analizando las reacciones y el cambio súbito en las acciones del rubio. Miró a la chica herida a su lado, la cual gemía de dolor, al borde de la inconsciencia mientras perdía sangre, pensando en el gatillo, ¿Era acaso el tener seres queridos en peligro? ¿Era acaso un sentido fuerte de heroísmo? Muchas preguntas se formaban en su cabeza, pero debía calmarse para evitar que la situación se salga de las manos, por lo que rápidamente llamó un médico para que atiendan a la joven, posando su atención al duelo que se seguía llevando a cabo.

Ashlan estaba intentando parar las arremetidas del joven, manteniendo su postura lo más que podía, pero era como si el rubio de repente pudiera leer todas sus intenciones, pues cada movimiento era respondido por un contraataque que lo forzaba a esquivar y alejarse.

– _Es como una bestia salvaje –_ Pensaba Ashlan para sus adentros, pero eso le gustaba, era el tipo de oponentes que le gustaba vencer.

Ashlan entonces bajó la guardia adrede, sosteniendo su espada con su mano derecha, movimiento que fue aprovechado por Link, quien lanzó un corte lateral que fue recibido por el mayor, que tuvo que elevar el brazo por inercia ante la cuchillada fuerte del rubio, quien elevó su espada para realizar un corte vertical desde arriba y acabar con su oponente.

– _¡Te tengo! – _Pensó el mayor con satisfacción, empleando su mano libre para propinar un fuerte puñetazo al estómago del rubio.

– ¡Guuh! – Exclamó el rubio con sorpresa, perdiendo mucho aire por el golpe, su mano dejó brillar a la par que soltaba su espada.

Ashlan no dio descanso al joven, golpeándolo con un fuerte gancho a su mandíbula, echándolo hacia atrás. Anshal dio entonces otro golpe, y otro, y otro; estaba castigando sin descanso a Link, tanto por la muerte de sus hombres como por lo patético que se le hacía.

– ¡Ashlan basta! – Gritó Lord Roth con furia, Anshal se detuvo antes de dar un golpe final – Tu oponente ya está vencido, póstralo ante mí –.

– ¡Tch! – Chasqueo molesto el mayor, obedeciendo a su señor a regañadientes jalando del pelo a Link hasta que este quedó de rodillas frente al trono de Lord Roth, su rostro estaba lleno de moretones, a la vez que sangre salía de sus labios y nariz.

– Ya perdió el encuentro, joven Link – Comenzó a decir el noble con seriedad – Ya sabe cual es nuestro acuerdo, pero para que le quede más que claro, lo jurarás ante mí –.

– Joven Link de Ordon, ¿Jura lealtad absoluta ante mi persona, regente y gobernador del sector de Haphas, cumpliendo mi voluntad al pie de la letra a cambio de la protección y la vida de sus compañeros? – Dijo Lord Roth con severidad – ¡Responda! – Link miraba al suelo derrotado, no tenía alternativas.

– L-lo, lo juro… – Terminó de decir Link, Ashlan le soltó finalmente el cabello, dejando al joven rubio caer inconsciente al fin.

– Vaya espectáculo – Comienza a decir Lord Roth al ver toda la escena que se montó en su salón – Le tengo una orden más, mayor, aunque no creo que le guste –.

– ¿Cual sería, mi señor? – Responde Ashlan confundido.

– Lo entrenarás, lo harás fuerte, o lo más cercano que pueda llegar hacerlo, hasta que entendamos de donde viene su poder – Ante la orden, Ashlan no pudo suspirar en frustración.

– Lo haré – Replica Ashlan con suma molestia – Pero me absuelvo de la responsabilidad si el no la cuenta después – Lord Roth asintió en acuerdo.

– Ya verá, mi viejo amigo – Concluyé Lord Roth con una sonrisa – Vamos a recrear esa vieja leyenda… –

Continuará… 

_Próximo Capítulo: Ginza_


	8. Capítulo 8- Ginza

**_¡Holas! Ha pasado un tiempo, pero luego de casi dos meses, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de está historia. Debo comentar que estoy muy contento, pues estamos a punto de llegar a las 500 lecturas. Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han interesado en este proyecto, ustedes son las personas que me animan a tomarme el tiempo entre tantas cosas que pasan y las responsabilidades del día a día para seguir con esta historia._**

_**Espero que lo disfruten, gracias por seguir ahí, y sin más que agregar, ¡Comenzamos!**_

**Capítulo 8: Ginza**

_La brisa fresca y el sol radiante le daban a la cara, brindando un amable calor a su joven rostro. Sus pisadas __descalzas__ sobre el verde pasto la __invitaban__ a correr más rápido, buscando animadamente esa mariposa que vio entre las flores cercanas. El vestido blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos estaba sucio con tierra por haber estado jugando sin cuidado, pero eso no le importaba, había terminado sus lecciones, podía divertirse como quisiera. Con una red seguía a la dichosa mariposa a través del jardín, hasta que una voz adulta la detuvo._

– _¡Zelda, no te alejes mucho! – __La voz venía de una mujer hermosa de cabellos __dorados y vestido blanco, quien tenía a un pequeño rubio de dos años en sus brazos._

– _¡Está bien mamá! – Respondía la pequeña Zelda con alegría, disponiéndose a darse la vuelta para seguir con su juego, más la voz del pequeño infante la interrumpió._

– _Zh-zelda… – Decía el pequeño con una sonrisa amplia y extendiéndole la mano, Zelda se voltea y se acerca a el con una sonrisa dulce._

– _Daphnes te aprecia mucho, ¿Por qué no juegas mejor con el? – Propone la reina y madre de Zelda._

– _¿Daphness, tu me quieres? – Pregunta la pequeña estrujando su pequeña mano con la de su hermano, este solo le sonrió de vuelta – También te quiero, hermano… –._

( . . . )

Zelda abre los ojos de súbito, su espalda la estaba matando producto de la mala postura, sus ojos le dolían y sus mejillas estaban húmedas, parece que había llorado entre sueños. Estaba en el asiento del copiloto, arropada con unas viejas mantas que sus acompañantes habían conseguido antes de partir a Ginza. La princesa vio a sus compañeros de reojo, Salma estaba dormida y Ragnas manejaba silenciosamente por las carreteras accidentadas de la subcolmena.

– Parece que tenías un mal sueño – Dijo el moreno sin dejar de ver el camino.

– Eso no te incumbe… – Decía Zelda con desprecio desviando la mirada, prefiriendo ver por la ventana las ruinas que tenía a su lado.

– Disculpe, su alteza. ¿Sabes? Quizás nos llevemos mejor si no fueras tan arisca conmigo – Dijo Ragnas de manera sarcástica.

– Tu solo te ganaste ese trato, mejor te conformas – Replico Zelda sin más, limpiándose las lágrimas.

¿Cuando fue que su vida se volvió tan miserable? No se refería a cuando calló a la subcolmena, sino cuando perdió toda oportunidad de ser feliz, cuando tuvo que dejar sonreír con sinceridad y endurecer su corazón ante un mundo hostil. Desde que murió su madre, pocas eran las veces que Zelda era verdaderamente feliz, teniendo que cumplir de lleno sus deberes como princesa, sin el amor de su padre, y odiada por su hermano.

Decidió cambiar sus pensamientos por el momento, pensando en lo que había vivido esos días, era muy monótono. Llevaban viajando ya tres días a través del sector abandonado de Farone, recorriendo las depresivas ruinas de lo que Zelda había leído una vez como el sector más grande de la baja colmena, colapsado hace cincuenta años. Según Ragnas, Ginza se encontraba tras dicho sector, como un bastión de luces de neón entre la oscuridad de las profundidades de Hyrule, aunque no menos peligroso, pues Ginza era famoso por ser el epicentro de toda la escoria de la subcolmena, una zona sin ley de la cual la baja colmena debía depender.

A su lado dormía Salma, arropada con otra manta vieja, su semblante era serio, uno que parecía no haber perdido desde que partieron. A Zelda casi se le forma una mueca de lástima por la joven, era obvio que lo que vivió la había marcado, y eso le preocupaba, pues Salma parecía ser alguien dispuesta a aceptarla y quererla por como era, o al menos eso parecía antes de saber la verdad sobre ella. A Zelda le preocupaba si llegaría a reconciliar la relación que estaba construyendo con ella, aunque no ayudaba que en todo este tiempo la ordoniana apenas le dirigió la palabra a la princesa.

– Ya estamos cerca… – Dijo de repente Ragnas.

– ¿En serio? – Pregunta Zelda curiosa.

– Obsérvalo tu misma, alteza – Responde Ragnas con cierta burla, Zelda solo lo miró fastidiada.

A la distancia comenzaba a verse un halo de luz que alumbraba el techo de la Subcolmena, dando paso poco a poco a los numerosos brillos de una pirámide amurallada que se elevaba desde el suelo hasta el techo y repleta de brillos de muchos colores. Zelda miró impresionada tal estructura, era como un distrito entero en medio de las ruinas, una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

– Señoritas, les doy la bienvenida a Ginza – Comienza a decir Ragnas – No encontrarán un nido de escoria mas grande en toda la estructura de Hyrule, si el mundo tuviera un culo, ciertamente sería este lugar –.

– Aquí solo venderemos las piezas de servitor y nos suministraremos, ¿Verdad? – Interroga Zelda.

– Así es, pero no es claro cuanto tiempo estaremos – Replica Ragnas con una media sonrisa – Entre buscar un comprador que pague una buena cifra y otro que nos venda suministros a precios asequibles, podemos estar aquí más de un día –.

– No parece ser el sitio más idóneo para dos jovencitas – Menciona Zelda.

– En tanto no llamen la atención estarán bien – Responde Ragnas – Eso y que se queden en la zona correcta –.

– Mmmm… – Gruñe Salma, despertándose del sueño con lentitud, inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor – ¿Qu- que me perdí? –.

Zelda apenas pudo contener una carcajada.

( . . . )

El proceso de entrada fue más tedioso de lo que pensó. Para empezar, se tenía que presentar una identificación para entrar, ya sea tu documento de ciudadano de Hyrule o uno impreso por la ciudad… A su módico precio. Esto para la joven princesa suponía un problema, ya que sin contar que no contaba con ninguno de sus documentos (Y nunca ha tenido, por ser de la familia real), estaba el peligro de que alguno de los oficiales de Ginza la reconociera. Ragnas le explicó que la ciudad en si era propiedad privada de un magnate de arriba, y que sus autoridades no respondían al estado mayor, pero eso no hacía las cosas seguras. Eventualmente tomaron la decisión de hacer trueque con uno de los rifles láser de los servitores y un nombre falso, lo que le daba a Zelda la ventaja del anonimato.

– ¿Marín, eh? – Comenta Ragnas mientras el trío se bajaba del camión tras estacionarlo en un complejo de estacionamiento, pues Ginza no contaba con muchos pasos vehiculares.

– Es el personaje de un viejo cuento – Explica Zelda procediendo a caminar – Ahora terminemos con lo que venimos a hacer, ¿Quieres? –.

– Disculpe princesa – Zelda solo gira sus ojos ante la actitud del moreno, fijándose entonces en Salma, quien seguía sin decir una palabra.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta Zelda con genuina preocupación, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

– Si, terminemos con esto – Se limita a responder la pelinegras, tomando la iniciativa para salir del lugar.

Para Zelda era una escena impresionante, un festival interminable de luces de neón que se extendían a través de infinitos callejones repletos de todo tipo de gente. Una amplia variedad de negocios mostraban sus avisos luminosos y coloridos, en contraposición de la gente que caminaba bajo ellos, quienes caminaban caminaban rápido y de manera agresiva, como si sospecharan unos de otros. Para Zelda este contraste se le hizo evidente y de los más curioso.

– ¿Ahora a donde? – Pregunta la princesa.

– Conozco una tasca por aquí – Comenta Ragnas – El dueño es un maldito bastardo, pero sabe de por aquí –.

– El ambiente aquí parece agresivo – Menciona Zelda, mirando las expresiones de la gente que pasaba a su lado.

– Pues más te vale que no les prestes mucha atención – La mirada de Ragnas se enfureció sobre la princesa – Todos tienen algo que ocultar, y matarían para que siga así –.

Zelda sintió una sensación de familiaridad, pues conocía este tipo de ambientes muy bien, obviando por supuesto las sucias calles y el olor a grasa con suciedad, este era el mismo panorama en las altas élites hylianas, llenas de intrigas y traiciones. Zelda se mantuvo junto a Ragnas, pues lo que diferenciaba a dicho lugar con aquel del cual ella venía, era que aquí todos debían ser capaces de atacar de improvisto.

– ¿Salma? – Dice Zelda al notar que su compañera ya no estaba con ellos, rápidamente buscando entre la multitud, al final se encontraba parada a unos metros de ellos con la cabeza baja.

– Salma, no debemos separarnos, es peligroso aquí – Dice Zelda tomándola del hombro, pero Salma la aparta con brusquedad.

– ¿Peligroso dices? – La sonrisa de Salma era una de burla total, Zelda la miró incrédula – ¡El único peligro acá eres tu, Zelda! – Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos.

– ¡Desde que apareciste solo hemos sufrido! – El rostro de ella iba llenándose de lágrimas e ira, varios transeúntes iban volteando ante la conmoción.

– Salma, entiendo que te sientas… –.

– ¡No, no entiendes nada! – Salma estaba fuera de si – ¡Apareces un día luego de que cayera Ordon, llevas a la muerte a mis amigos y luego resulta que eres…! – No pudo terminar la frase, ya que Zelda le había tapado la boca bruscamente.

– No lo digas… – Dijo Zelda con temor, no podía ser reconocida.

– Mentiste sobre quien eras, ¿Como puedo confiar en ti? – Dice Salma al quitarse la mano de Zelda.

– Entiende que podría ser peligroso, no podía decir quien era en realidad – Zelda intentaba mantener la compostura, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo los estribos.

– Esos servitores iban por ti, ¿No es así? – Salma se había calmado un poco, Zelda no supo que responder – Vi como se detuvieron frente a ti y mencionaron que encontraron lo que buscaron –.

– Salma… –

– ¡Si no hubieras venido nadie hubiera muerto! – Salma intentó abalanzarse sobre la princesa, mas recibió un manotazo por parte de Ragnas, que intervino echándola hacia atrás.

Finalmente, la pelinegra chasqueo los dientes y echó a correr entre la multitud. Zelda quiso seguirla, pero fue detenida por Ragnas, quien con un gesto de negación le indicó que no era correcto. Zelda estaba frustrada, y en parte le dio la razón, sus acciones y presencia en la Subcolmena han generado una serie de eventos desafortunados para la joven ordoniana, pero debía dejarla ser, pues nada de lo que le dijera le tranquilizaría, y eso era lo que Zelda más temía. El dúo decidió seguir con su camino, ignorando las miradas chismosas de los habitantes de Ginza, pero sin que Zelda le dedicara una última mirada a la dirección a la que su nueva amiga se había ido, con preocupación.

– ¿Lo vio todo, capitán?_ – _Menciona por un intercomunicador un encapuchado que veía la escena desde un callejón.

– _Lo vi, __la descripción coincide con la del harlequín_ – Responde una voz gruesa del otro lado – _Por ahora síguelos, no dejes que se pierdan –_

– Parece que entrarán a un bar – Menciona el encapuchado – Pero viendo la escena que acaba de ocurrir, se me viene una mejor manera de acercarme –.

– _Haz lo que tengas que hacer, cambio y fuera – _El hombre se desconecta de la transmisión, el encapuchado solo sonríe mientras ve la dirección que tomó Salma.

– Así lo haré, capitán Páric, así lo haré –.

( . . . )

El ritmo tranquilo de la música de jazz sumada a la poca cantidad de personas relajó a Zelda, pues parecía un sitio poco transcurrido, lejos del ambiente hostil de la ciudad. Una vez entro ella con Ragnas, Zelda vio como el moreno dio una ceña al tabernero, quien al verlo le dedicó un gesto de invitación, a lo que este respondió acercándose a la barra. Zelda, poco enterada de su comunicación no verbal, asumió que ambos se conocían desde antes, por lo que se pegó al bandido y se sentó junto a el.

Una vez sentados, Zelda pudo apreciar al tabernero con más detalle, un hombre mayor fornido de cabellera blanca y barba frondosa, contando con gentiles, pero duros ojos cafés.

– ¿Que te sirvo, Ragnas? – Dice el tabernero – Hace tiempo que no pasas por mi humilde negocio –.

– Lo de siempre, Ferrus – El tabernero le sirve un vaso pequeño con una bebida amarillenta, Ragnas lo toma de un sorbo – Necesito tu ayuda –.

– No es para esconder a la chica traes, ¿No? – Menciona mirando de manera amable a Zelda, quien solo desvía la mirada con desdén – Veo que no eres de las simpáticas, ¿Como te llamas y que haces con este idiota? –.

– Lo lamento, pero eso no le importa – Se limita a decir Zelda, siendo entonces confundida por la carcajada de Ferrus –.

– ¡Pero vaya chica tienes contigo viejo amigo, jajajajaja! – La sonora risa de Ferrus claramente incomodó a Ragnas un poco, quien suspiraba con resignación ante la escena.

– Necesito que me consigas a un comprador de piezas de servitor, ¿Conoces a alguien? – Pregunta Ragnas, intentando centrar la conversación.

– Creo que conozco al indicado, un viejo conocido en el mercado de Ghezzo – Comenta Ferrus peinándose la barba con una mano – ¿Y eso que tienes piezas, una faena? –.

– Digamos que tuve un incidente hace unos días – Se limitá a decir Ragnas – Tambien necesito combustible para un vehículo que tengo, pienso regresar a Kakariko pronto –.

El comentario hace que el tabernero eleve una ceja de sorpresa, notando una mirada suma seriedad en los ojos del moreno. Ferrus suspiró y miró hacia abajo por un momento, con expresión dura, pues sabía que no era algo de poco cuidado lo que su viejo amigo proponía. Finalmente, y por petición del barbudo, ambos entraron a una habitación continua para hablar con más privacidad, dejando atrás a una confundida Zelda.

– Las cosas no son iguales a cuando te fuiste, ¿Lo sabes? –.

– Lo entiendo, pero entiende – Ragnas mira la puerta tras de si para procurar que nadie los esté escuchando – Ella es portadora, estoy seguro de ello –.

– ¿Esa chica? – Ragnas asiente lentamente – Pero la leyenda dice que la única chica del trio es… No puede ser...-

– Así es, ella es la… –.

– ¡No lo digas! – Ragnas lo mira confundido – Las paredes escuchan, ¿Ragnas sabes en el increible problema en el que te metes estando ella? – Una mirada de determinación en Ragnas le dio la respuesta.

Zelda escuchaba un intercambio de gritos y argumentos, no podía escuchar exactamente lo que decían, mas su cara de interés le daba la curiosidad acerca de lo que sea que estuvieran hablando. Mirando a los lados, notó que el puñado de clientes que moraban en el local la veían con cierto recelo, cosa que alertó a Zelda sobre sus posibles intenciones. Sin más interés, le llamo la atención una de las pantallas del lugar, la cual parecía transmitir lo que parecían ser juegos gladiatorios, una deporte barbárico y propio de donde se encontraba. Aunque eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención, pues un corte de emergencia dio paso a lo que parecía ser un noticiero.

– _Y ESTAS SON LAS NUEVAS NOTICIAS DE GINZA, PARA TODOS AQUELLOS AVENTUREROS A SUELDO – _Al terminar el anuncio, una muchacha rubia con un vestido largo de múltiples colores y adornos con formas de mariposas sale al escenario con mucho ánimo

– _¡SALUDOS, MIS QUERIDOS TELEVIDENTES, AQUÍ SU __PRESENTADORA__ FAVORITA, __AGITHA, DÁNDOLES LAS NUEVAS PRESAS PARA SU LABOR! –_

Zelda miró interesada el programa, aparentemente era un programa para cazarrecompensas, una festival de luces coloridas y música daban transición a cada uno de los trabajos más recientes.

– _EMPEZANDO CON EL PRIMER BLANCO, UN HOMBRE FUERTE Y PELIGROSO, PRÓFUGO DE LAS PRISIÓN DE LA MONTAÑA DE LA MUERTE, UN MONSTRUO EN EL SENTIDO LITERAL DE LA PALABRA, AQUÍ ESTÁ DARUNIA, POR 30.000 RUPIAS –_

Una criatura fornida de ojos negros y piel grisácea se asomaba en la pantalla, tenía cabellos largos picudos saliendo de su cabeza, y era muy fornida. Zelda elevó una ceja, pues veía nada más ni nada menos que un goron, una raza inteligente muy rara de ver en Hyrule hoy en día. Según leyó Zelda una vez, antes los goron eran más comunes, pero ahora no eran más que una rareza de ver.

– _SIGAMOS CON NUESTRO PRÓXIMO BLANCO, UN INDIVIDUO ESTRAFALARIO DE CARÁCTER EXÓTICO Y CARISMA EXTRAORDINARIO, LÍDER DE TODO UN EJERCITO, LA FAMILIA DE LOS HARLEQUINES, AQUÍ TENEMOS A ZABZON, EL PADRE DE LOS HARLEQUINES, POR 50.000 RUPIAS_ –.

A Zelda se le hizo conocida esa cara, pues era aquel hombre afeminado que dirigía la banda donde estaba Ragnas,_ padre_ recuerda ella que se hacía llamar. No puedo bajar la vista en tristeza al recordar lo ocurrido con Salma, ya que por una parte quería buscarla para que esté bien, pero dudaba siquiera que ella quisiera verla de nuevo. Finalmente decidió distraerse viendo el programa, pero fue golpeada con una terrible sorpresa.

– _Y PASEMOS AL EVENTO PRINCIPAL, UNA RECOMPENSA DADA POR EL MISMÍSIMO ESTADO MAYOR. UNA JOVEN DE UNA IMPORTANCIA Y VALOR IMPRESIONANTES, CASI TAN HERMOSA COMO SU SERVIDORA, DESAPARECIDA DE SU HOGAR DESDE HACE CASI UNA SEMANA, Y CON EL PREMIO EXORBITADO DE 500.000 RUPIAS A QUIEN LA TRAIGA DE VUELTA CON VIDA, LA MISMÍSIMA PRINCESA DE LA COLMENA, ZELDA NOHANSEN DE HYRULE –._

Los ojos de Zelda se abrieron de par en par, ¿Que demonios significaba esto? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda a la velocidad del rayo, haciéndole temblar. Ahora debe de estar siendo buscada por cada maleante de aquella ciudad, como un pez entrando directamente a la red de pesca. Miró con discreción hacia atrás. Viendo como algunos de los presentes veían impresionados el anuncio, y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que frente a ellos estaba la que les garantizaba una cifra descomunal de dinero.

– Tu… ¿Tu eres la princesa, no? – Un hombre gordo y alto se le acercaba a Zelda, la cual nerviosamente miraba al frente, evitando siquiera mirarlo.

– Ven… te llevaremos a casa, no debes tener miedo – La voz de un segundo hombre se le unía al primero, esta era nasal y temblorosa, le causaba repulsión a la joven.

– ¡Espera, no te metas que es mia! – Dice el primer hombre, el cual es golpeado por el segundo.

– ¡Para nada, el dinero es… – No pudo terminar la frase, pues fue golpeado por el gordo, lo que hizo estallar una pelea en el bar por la princesa.

Zelda frunció el ceño e inhaló con fuerza, impulsando entonces su cuerpo para pasarse al otro lado de la barra, mientras el caos se elevaba en el recinto. Ella corrió hacia la puerta donde entró Ragnas y su amigo y la abrió de golpe, interrumpiéndolos en medio de su discusión.

– ¡Te dije que esperaras! – Replicó Ragnas molesto.

– ¡No hay tiempo para eso, me están buscando! – Ferrus elevó una ceja ante el comentario de la princesa, viendo entonces como se libraba una batalla campal en su negocio, con las botellas y vasos volaban de un sitio al otro mientras las mesas se iban volteando y los participantes desnfundaban sus armas de fuego.

– ¿¡Ves a lo que me refiero con problemas!? – Exclama un iracundo Ferrus halando a la princesa y cerrando la puerta tras de si, el ruido de disparos se empezaba a oír.

– No tenemos tiempo para tus sermones, tenemos que salir de aquí ya – Ragnas dijo mientras sacaba su rifle, Ferrus le hizo un ademán para que lo sigan.

El grupo se dirigió a una trampilla en el área del almacén, la cual al abrirla dio paso a un túnel, el aire séptico causó repulsión y frustración en Zelda, pues otra vez debería ir a una cloaca.

– Sigue hasta la salida 42 y busca a León, él les dará un salvoconducto para salir de la ciudad – Dice Ferrus, luego sacó una tarjeta electrónica y antes de dársela a Ragnas decide dársela a Zelda, quien lo miró con confusión – Esta es mi cartera electrónica, con ella podrán contar con capital, también me aseguraré de vender las piezas que consiguieron. Se lo confío a usted majestad para evitar que este tonto se gaste mi dinero en prostitutas y alcohol, usted es de la nobleza y debería de saber usar mejor el dinero –.

Zelda rió por lo bajo mientras un fastidiado Ragnas se adelanta a bajar por la trampilla.

( . . . )

El programa había terminado, las luces se apagaban y el escenario estaba siendo limpiado. Agitha se había dirigido a su camerino con una sonrisa amplia, esta vez le habían dado su platillo correctamente, y su agua estaba en la temperatura que a ella le gustaba, por una vez estaba de buen humor. Sentada frente al espejo mientras retiraba su maquillaje, Agitha sintió que la puerta se abría sin su permiso, antes de que pudiera reclamar, un hombre de traje formal, cabellos corto purpureo, piel morena y ojos agresivos entra con una sonrisa arrogante.

– Diste un excelente show hoy, Agitha – La muchacha bufó con desdén mientras seguía con lo que hacía.

– Ugh, ¿Que te he dicho de molestarme en el trabajo, Konrad? – Su tono denotaba su indignación, a lo que el hombre solo ampliaba su sonrisa.

– Me es inevitable, con solo verte en la pantalla, haces que mi corazón lata con tanta fuerza que no te puedo sacar de mi mente – El hombre se acerca descaradamente a la muchacha, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. La joven voltea la cara, sintiendo un escalofrío.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres? – Dice la chica desviando la mirada y frunciendo los labios.

– No hay necesidad de ser tan grosera conmigo, querida. No me hagas recordarle a tu padre lo que tu y yo tenemos – El hombre toma el rostro de la joven y la besa a la fuerza, la muchacha toma aire hondo, intentando aguantar lágrimas – Vengo a darte lo tuyo por la otra noche, y algo más –.

Konrad le entrega a la chica una bolsa, al revisarla la chica nota que esta llena de rupias rojas.

– ¿Y que es ese algo más? – Pregunta la chica, Konrad ríe por lo bajo, sacando una hoja de papel de uno de sus bolsillos.

– Es con respecto a la bomba de esta noche – El hombre muestra una copia del cartel con la cara de Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule – Quiero que me des la nueva contraseña de la terminal de Ravio, me interesaría tener más información con respecto al objetivo –.

– Sabes que no puedo seguir dándote esa información, sabes que Ravio podría matarme si se enterara que lo hago – Agitha bajaba la cabeza y evitaba al hombre, el cual la tomaba por los hombros y le pasaba las manos por su cuerpo, para la incomodidad de la muchacha.

– Mi amor, sabes que esta es una gran oportunidad, y la culpa es de el por introducirla contigo mirando – Konrad le hablaba al oído a la joven – Además, ¿La vida de quién esta en riesgo aquí? –.

– No… Konrad – Agitha suplicaba, el hombre rió para si mismo.

– No te olvides quien le provee de su tratamiento, de su soporte vital. ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que le falte? ¿Dos, tres meses? Todavía puedo pedir reembolso y dejar que muera en la calle – La mirada de Agitha temblaba ante el comentario, a la vez que mordía el labio en frustración.

– Rocdorado – Termina de decir Agitha.

– Entendido, iré yendo entonces – Konrad se separa de la chica, dirigiéndose a la puerta – Hoy iré a buscarte a casa a las 10, ponle ganas esta vez, sabes que me encanta cuando sacas tu lado más pícaro –.

Al cerrarse la puerta la chica se abrazó a si misma mientras derramaba lágrimas, atemorizada y miserable por la situación en la que se encontraba. Le era imposible escapar, y se veía incapaz de escapar a sabiendas que la persona que más amaba estaba a merced de ese hombre. Tras un tiempo ella se calmó, procediendo a cambiarse para salir, le esperaba una larga noche.

( . . . )

La tapa de alcantarilla se levanto con sumo silencio, y después de chequear los alrededores asomando su cabeza, Ragnas sale al exterior con su rifle en alto, observando que estaban en uno de los muchos callejones de los barrios de Ginza. Luego de el salió Zelda, respirando pesadamente para sacarse el hedor a cloaca de su olfato, ¿Es que acaso se la pasaría toda su vida en la alcantarilla? Se preguntaba a si misma con resignación. Ragnas le dio varías señas para que lo siga, y tras cubrirse la cara con un trozo de tela dado por Ferrus, la chica procedió a seguirlo a través de los sucios y oscuros callejones.

Eventualmente llegaron a una puerta, la cual tenía una placa con el numero cuarenta y dos al lado. Ragnas decidió tocar la puerta mientras Zelda miraba con temor los oscuros alrededores. La puerta se entre abre, revelando la mitad del rostro de un hombre mayor con anteojos de botella, quien miraba al dúo de manera penetrante.

– ¡¿Quien eres y que quieres?! – Dijo con voz rasposa, causando un leve sobresalto en Ragnas.

– Ehmm… ¡Ehem! – Ragnas se aclara la garganta y recupera la compostura – Estamos buscando a León – El viejo hombre abre los ojos levemente, gesto que no pasa desapercibido por la princesa.

– ¡No está, se murió! – Dice para cerrar la puerta de golpe, dejando a ambos perplejos.

Zelda miró a Ragnas con confusión, quien tampoco salía de su asombro, el cuál no decreció al ver que la princesa se adelantaba y tocaba la puerta nuevamente.

– ¡Les dije que León está muerto! – Grita el hombre al abrir la puerta, siendo recibido por una sonrisa amable por parte Zelda.

– Venimos de parte de Ferrus, el dijo que un tal León nos ayudaría a escapar de Ginza – La sonrisa de la princesa fue adornada con una mirada triste, cosa que sorprendía aún más al bandido – Verá, si no salimos de Ginza pronto, moriremos. Solo déjenos hablar con el, por favor – Zelda junta sus manos, suplicando por la clemencia del viejo mientras le miraba fijamente.

– Está bien, pasen… – El hombre resignado abre la puerta para dejar pasar al dúo. Ragnas mira con la mandíbula por el piso a la princesa, quien discretamente lo mira con una sonrisa pícara de satisfacción.

A Ragnas le asustaba lo que la belleza natural de la joven podía lograr si se lo propusiese.

Zelda y Ragnas entran dentro de lo que parecía ser un taller, desordenado y con un montón de maquinaria grasosa y otros desperdicios regados por ahí, todo bajo luces amarillentas de bombillas viejas. Zelda dibujó una cara de asco al percibir el olor fuerte a grasa y sudor en el ambiente, mientras Ragnas examinaba los que parecía ser la carcasa de una armadura móvil con el cableado afuera. A Ragnas siempre se le habían hecho fascinantes esas máquinas, trajes especiales que daban al usuario la capacidad de moverse a gran velocidad y luchar con gran fuerza con armas muy potentes. Dichas máquinas eran muy costosas y solo reservadas para el ejército, por lo que era raro ver una en la subcolmena.

Zelda miró al hombre sentarse en una de las mesas, notando por fin sus facciónes, era un hombre mayor calvo y de barba larga dispareja, que vestía un simple overol y traía unas gafas enormes con distintas lentillas para ajustar el aumento. El hombre entonces sacó un paquete de pasta instantánea, que comenzó a comer sin importarle el ruido que hacía.

– Un poco de comida sintética siempre le hace bien al corazón de un anciano, ¿No quiere un poco jovencita? – Zelda deniega la oferta de manera educada.

– Verá, nos gustaría hablar urgentemente con León, ¿Sabe donde está? –.

– Habla con el jovencita, ¿Pero no le parece raro que pregunte sin siquiera presentarse? –.

– Me llamo Marín, y el es Ragnas, estamos siendo perseguidos por la mafia. Ragnas es amigo de Ferrus y nos recomendó venir con usted para un salvoconducto – Decidió mentir Zelda.

– Pues si, conozco una que otra forma en la que podrían salir, ¿Pero por qué los ayudaría? – León los mira fijamente, a lo que Zelda saca la tarjeta de Ferrus y se la enseña.

– Si es dinero lo que pide, con gusto lo podemos… –.

– No quiero dinero – El hombre frunce el ceño ante la princesa, la cual lo mira confusa.

– ¿Que quiere entonces? –.

– Quiero que se me devuelva mi antiguo trabajo – El hombre terminaba de comer, mientras que Zelda lo seguía viendo aún confusa.

– N-no entiendo que podemos nosotros hacer al respecto, yo… – Zelda comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa ante su petición.

– Su alteza, no es necesario que me oculte su identidad, se muy bien que es usted – Zelda abrio los ojos de golpe, ¿Que acaso ya todos sabían quien era? – Solía trabajar para el ejército, en la sección de desarrollo de armaduras móviles. Una vez llegamos a vernos, su majestad, ¿No lo recuerda? –.

– Lo lamento, pero no lo recuerdo – Zelda le dio una mirada compasiva, el hombre solo le sonrió de forma melancólica.

– ¿Le suena el nombre del Baltazar? – Algo en Zelda hace "click" mientras sus memorias daban con el nombre.

– Uno de los tres sabios, eminencias en los adeptos mecánicos, desaparecieron hace años, no diga que usted… –.

– Así es, soy Melchor, y me desterraron mas bien – León se levantaba de su silla y procedía a caminar hacía la maquinaria del taller, admirándolas – Esos dogmáticos del estado mayor dejaron de creer en la mejora tecnológica, se centraron en recopilar aquello que perteneció a otras eras y se olvidaron del presente. Lo mismo ocurrió con los otros dos, y eme aquí –.

– ¿Otras eras, a que te refieres, viejo? – Intervino Ragnas.

– Las pandillas no solo asaltan sectores caídos, mas veces de lo que crees son contratados por los adeptos a buscar artefactos entre las ruinas, tal parece que el pasado esconde mas cosas de lo que creemos – Zelda miró al hombre, quien se encendía un cigarrillo – Pero quisiera saber algo, su alteza, ¿Por qué no regresa a Hyrule, si la caza es para traerla de vuelta? –.

– Digamos que las cosas no están muy bien allá arriba, y por mi seguridad debo estar alejada lo más posible de la escena política de la Espiral – Ragnas escuchó interesado al comentario de la princesa, con que por eso no ella no ha buscado escaparse y regresar arriba.

– ¿Es tan terrible como para bajar al sitio más peligroso de Hyrule? – León eleva una ceja.

– Tanto como para escapar al único sitio fuera de su control – La determinada mirada de Zelda parecía haber convencido al anciano, quien comenzaba a fumar con una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

– Entiendo… Les ayudaré entonces – Una sonrisa sincera se dibuja en el rostro de Zelda.

Leon les da al dúo un ademán para que lo sigan, llevándolos a una terminal electrónica que interactuó para mover una serie de pinzas móviles desde el techo, las cuales trajeron un contenedor metálico que él procedió a abrir, revelando una armadura móvil de color amarillo y con pinzas muy fuertes en el área de los brazos.

– Esta armadura móvil la solían usar para construcciones, su servidor la compró a bajo precio y la restauré, les ayudará en su viaje – León entonces busca entre algunos cajones y saca lo que parece ser una tarjeta de algún tipo – Este es un pase para las obras del ala norte de la ciudad, solo personal calificado puede entrar en ella, pues da al exterior, imagino que ya saben que hacer –.

Zelda tomó la tarjeta con suma gratitud hacia el anciano, más apenas hacerlo, se escucha como golpean a la puerta por la que entraron previamente Ragnas y ella.

– ¡León! – Gritaba un hombre mientras tocaba repetidamente la puerta – ¡Abre la puerta, hombre! –.

– ¡Demonios, métanse en la caja, yo me encargo de el! – Dice León empujando a Zelda y a Ragnas dentro del contenedor de la armadura y cerrándolo.

León se incorporó y caminó lo más calmado que pudo a la puerta, abriéndola levemente para atender al visitante inesperado. Para sorpresa del León, dicho visitante abre la puerta bruscamente, siendo este un hombre joven entraje de piel morena y de cabellos negros, acompañado por una temerosa joven rubia que usaba un vestido, ambos acompañados por dos hombres fornidos que los esperaban en la entrada.

– ¡No entres así a mi casa Konrad, ya te lo he dicho! – Replica molesto León.

– Por favor viejo, tu sabes que siempre soy bienvenido aquí – La sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de Konrad le sirvió a León para saber que no le importaba ser un imbécil – Además, necesito un favor tuyo –.

– ¿Y cual sería? –.

– Necesito equipo para una cacería, estoy buscando a alguien que estuvo en el programa de Agitha esta tarde, me refiero a la mismísima princesa Zelda – Konrad miró a la joven que iba junto a él, quien solo bajó la cabeza con timidez.

– No tengo mucho esta vez, Konrad, y mucho menos desde que me debes los de la otra vez – El enojo en León era palpable, cosa que no borró la sonrisa en el joven.

– Eso fue culpa tuya por darme chatarra defectuosa, ahora vamos, al menos una armadura móvil me sirve –.

– ¿Si tu eres bueno para luchar, por qué insistes en que te una armadura móvil? – León se cruza de brazos con suma molestia.

– Porque se que esta vez me enfrento a los mejores del oficio en este trabajo, por ello, prometo que te pagaré está vez, lo juro –.

Mientras la discusión entre León y Konrad se llevaba a cabo, Zelda y Ragnas escuchaban de manera detenida las intenciones del muchacho, temiendo lo peor, Ragnas se comienza a montar cuidadosamente en la armadura.

– ¿Que haces? Nos descurbriran – Murmura Zelda con molestia.

– Es un por si acaso, princesa – Replica silenciosamente Ragnas, Zelda solo lo miró confusa – Si revisan este contenedor, debemos buscar escapar a toda costa –.

Ragnas comenzó a introducir su cuerpo en la armadura, primero introduciendo sus pies, luego ajustando su torso e introduciendo sus brazos en los compartimientos respectivos, finalmente reposando su cabeza en el collarín reservado para esta. Ragnas había utilizado una aradura móvil pocas veces en su vida, todas para asaltos para la familia, en aquellas pocas veces que los habitantes de sectores caídos sabían podían defenderse a si mismos. En todo caso, con la armadura puesta el crecía en estatura a unos cuatro metros aproximadamente, y tenía una buena idea de como manejar una, si bien no sabía mucho de su mantenimiento y su funcionamiento técnico, el al menos podía hacerla andar.

– Sujétate a las manijas de los hombros, parece que son para un copiloto – Zelda miró la parte de atrás y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, pues en la espalda habían escalones para que un acompañante se sujete, se preguntó si era para el ayudante en la construcción, pero supo que no había tiempo para hacerse esas preguntas y se aferro a la armadura.

– ¡La respuesta es no, Konrad, no tengo que darte ahora! – Exclamó firme León, a Konrad se le borra la sonrisa en ese momento.

– Ohh, así que me niegas la ayuda – Konrad miró de manera fiera al anciano, mientras que Agitha retrocedió temerosa ante sus gestos, claramente asustada – Si no quieres ayudarme voluntariamente, no tengo otra opción que forzarte –.

Konrad chasquea sus dedos, llamando a los dos matones que lo acompañaban, León retrocedió lentamente mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente. Konrad y sus acompañantes desenfundaron cada uno una pistola y le apuntaron al viejo, quien retrocedía nerviosamente al contenedor.

– Siempre indispuesto a escuchar, ¿No es así, Konrad? – Leon apretaba los dientes mientras Konrad reía de manera arrogante.

– No intentes hacerte el duro ahora, viejo verde – Konrad disparó el arma, impactando la pared detrás del anciano, era un tiro de emergencia, el tipo de juegos que el moreno disfrutaba – Al menos una armadura tienes, y tu me la darás –.

– Vamos Konrad, no tienes que hacer es… – Agitha intentó mediar para que Konrad se calmara, pero este la golpeó en el rostro con la pistola, tirándola al suelo.

– ¡Cállate! ¡No te metas en mis asuntos! – Konrad miró enfurecido a la joven, quien lagrimeaba mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla lastimada – Estoy perdiendo la paciencia anciano –.

Zelda escuchaba la escena con furia, no tenía que verlo para saber que odiaba a ese sujeto, más por como parecía tratar a quien parecía ser su acompañante, quería hacer algo, debía hacer algo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza mientras un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su mano comenzaba a brillar. Exploraba sus opciones, analizaba los riesgos y sacaba sus conclusiones, y al final decidió un plan de acción que le pareció adecuado. Por un momento titubeó, sin embargo, pues la última vez que tomó el liderazgo en una situación, las cosas no habían salido muy bien.

– _¿Que harás, Zelda? – _Escucho la princesa en su mente, parecía un joven cuya voz nunca había oído antes, mientras su marca le ardía con fuerza la mano – _Si te quedas parada no llegaras a ningún lado, ¡No te rindas! –. _

– ¡Contaré hasta tres anciano! – Gritó finalmente Konrad, apuntado su arma al nervioso anciano.

– Ragnas, dame su rifle – El moreno miró a la princesa confundido, pero al notar la determinación de sus ojos, no pudo sonreír con resignación a su terquedad. Le dio su arma a la princesa sin más, confiando en lo que sea que pasara por su mente – A mi señal, abrirás el contenedor –.

\- ¡Uno!-.

– Harás que nos maten, ¿Lo sabes? – Ragnas dijo.

– No es la primera vez que hago esto – Zelda no parecía perder su determinación, mirando con seriedad la compuerta – A este paso matarán a León –.

– ¡Dos! –.

– No es nuestro problema – Ragnas parecía retar a la princesa, pues le sonreía de manera engreída.

– En serio que eres un hombre despreciable, a mi señal – Ragnas suspiró con una sonrisa nuevamente, en serio que Zelda parece atraer los problemas.

– ¡Vamos hombre, última oporunidad! – Konrad ya no quería jugar más, pues sintió que no llegaría a ningún lado.

Zelda recostó el rifle a los hombros de la armadura para mitigar el retroceso y Ragnas encendió la armadura, la cual comenzó a cubrirlo para proteger su cuerpo, luego encendió el modo transporte, en el que los pies de la armaduras eran apoyados por una serie de ruedas para moverse a altas velocidades como si fueran patines automotrices.

– Y tr… –.

– ¡Ahora! – Ragnas jaló la palanca para abrir el contenedor, el cual se abrió de golpe, para sopresa de los presentes.

– ¡¿Que demonios?! – Solo pudo decir Konrad antes de ver a la mismísima princesa Zelda disparar a uno de sus hombres en la frente matándolo en el acto.

– ¡Avanza Ragnas! – Exclamó la princesa.

Ragnas tomó la orden de Zelda, acelerando la armadura a todo dar, obteniendo el impulso necesario para atacar el moreno. Konrad, con sumo reflejo y salto a un lado para esquivar el ataque, aunque Ragnas no desaprovechó el momento y con la misma velocidad le dio un manotazo al otro matón que acompañaba al mafioso, quien fue incapaz de detener al bandido a pesar de dispararle varias veces a la armadura, que paró cada proyectil con facilidad. El manotazo lo impulso varios metros y lo hizo chocar contra la pared, un "crack" tras el impacto les hizo saber a los presentes que no se levantaría nunca mas.

– ¡Maldita, justo a quien buscaba! – Se levantó Konrad apuntando a la dirección León rápidamente – El trato es simple, vienes conmigo o el viejo muere –.

– ¡No lo creo! – Exclamó León, quien la confusión pudo alcanzar el extintor de incendios y lo descargó sobre el, haciendo que dispare perdidamente y falle en su cometido.

Las oportunidades estaban dadas, Ragnas avanzó a toda velocidad y golpeó a Konrad con fuerza, pero este pudo poner sus manos al frente para mitigar en parte el impacto, aunque no fue suficiente para evitar que fuera lanzada a uno de los muros. León aprovecho la oportunidad y manipuló la consola para sacar otro contenedor de armadura, todo mientras Agitha seguía en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza, aterrorizada.

– ¡Leon, la puerta! – Ordena Zelda a un León que ya estaba en una armadura similar a Ragnas.

– ¡Entendido! – responde León moviéndose rápidamente a jalar una palanca de la pared, el cual abrió una gran puerta al exterior.

Tras el anciano, Ragnas comenzó a acelerar para salir de allí a toda velocidad, pero antes de pasar de largo de Agitha, Zelda hizo algo que nadie se espero.

– ¡Y tu vienes con nosotros! – Dijo Zelda tomando a la joven de los brazos y jalándola con todas sus fuerzas para que suba.

– ¡Espera, detente! – Grito Agitha con dolor por la sacudida, pero Zelda insistió jalándola hasta que esta puso sus pies en los escalones, junto a la princesa, saliendo todos a las calles de Ginza a gran velocidad.

– Si te quedas ahí, el se desquitará contigo – Comenta Zelda a una temerosa Agitha – Yo no aceptaría que alguien me tratara así, si fuera tu –.

– No lo entenderías – Comentá Agitha agachando la cabeza, pues sabía que Zelda tenía razón, pero ahora era más complicado todo, pues se había metido en un gran problema.

El grupo avanzó a toda velocidad a través de las calles estrechas de Ginza, ignorando toda ley de seguridad y acabando con cualquier puesto y obstáculo a su paso. El trío de Zelda, Ragnas y Agitha seguían al anciano a través de las calles, pues inferían que el los llevaba hacía el ala norte.

Pero entre las sombras, alguien los estaba observando desde hace rato, una figura enmascarada cubierta en ropajes oscuros, sosteniendo un intercomunicador en sus manos.

– Están moviéndose, prepárense para tomar acción – Dijo al verlos recorrer las calles, debían actuar rápido, pues no podían permitirse una respuesta de las fuerzas de orden público intervengan.

Pacientemente observaron al grupo pasar el umbral del ala norte, la nueva zona en construcción, un laberinto de vigas y placas de acero se expandía por al menos un kilómetro de distancia. La obra llevaba varios años dándose, pero la ineficiencia y corrupción del gobierno local impedía que el proyecto se completara, y lo que quedaban eran los restos de un sueño que no va a ningún sitio.

– ¡Ahora! – Gritó el espía, dándole señal a sus aliados de actuar.

Ocultos entre la obra incompleta, tres armaduras móviles de colores negros y armadas con martillos enormes de hierro y cañones de hombro salieron por sorpresa, con uno atacando a León para frenarlo y otros dos para frenar a Ragnas. Al momento de verlos salir, Ragnas se ladeó bruscamente, sacudiendo tanto a Zelda y a Agitha de su espalda, las cuales rodaron por el suelo.

– ¡Mierda! Están bi-eewha… – Dijo Ragnas antes de ser golpeado

Ragnas recibió un golpe repentino de una de las armaduras atacantes con el martillo, siendo lanzado hacia atrás y haciéndolo caer de espaldas, la segunda armadura se apresuró a lanzar un martillazo a Ragnas, pero este pudo esquivarla justo a tiempo, pero acorralándolo y separándolo de Zelda.

Zelda se arrastró lentamente hacia a Agitha, quien estaba tirada en el piso, era probable que la chica se haya lastimado con la caída, así como Zelda los estaba. Le dolía el cuerpo, y le era imposible levantarse, pues parecía haberse roto una pierna al caer. Respiraba pesadamente, sentía como su sangre bombeaba violentamente intentando mantener la conciencia, frustrada y desesperada de salvar a esa pobre chica, sin cuestionarse en ningún momento el por qué, o que quería lograr haciéndolo.

Sin embargo, una figura se detuvo frente a la princesa, aquella persona usaba una grebas metálicas en sus tobillos, pasando a unos pantalones ajustados que llevaban a una armadura de ceramita de color negro. Zelda antes de elevar la cabeza, sintió como le pegaba el barril de una pistola pegar con su frente, y al ver a la persona que tenía el dedo en el gatillo, solo pudo sentir su corazón torcerse desde lo más profundo.

– S-salma… –.

Continuará…

_Próximo episodio: Alguien en que confiar_


End file.
